


你好，你的儿子到了

by Bobule



Category: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun / Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Tay Tawan Vihokratana/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun - Fandom, 林阳/郑明心 - Fandom, 郑明心/林阳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobule/pseuds/Bobule
Summary: 这是一个受惊卵的故事？孩子孩子，你爸爸到底是谁啊～
Kudos: 47





	1. 你好，你的儿子到了 01

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

房间里充满了令人窒息的信息素和酒气  
浓烈的芝麻香和奶香完美的融合了在一起  
“等..等等…”被压在身下的人喘息着，试图推开身上的男人  
“什么啊”上面的男人哑着声开口，又在那人身上咬了一口  
“啊..啊疼..”  
听到他说疼，他的舌头便灵巧的在那处舔舐着，抚慰着  
“你..你醉了..”  
“对，你也是”  
“我..我没..”听到他说的话，上面的男人挑了挑眉，拿过床头那瓶洋酒对嘴喝了一口，然后灌到身下的人嘴里  
那酒就这么猝不及防的被他喝下去了，男人又故技重施的灌了他好几口  
“咳咳..不、不喝了..”原本就已经因为喝得太多而头昏脑胀的，现在更晕了  
“好，那就来吧”  
他感觉到自己的腿被打开，他用手去推他，可是因为喝得太多了手软绵无力，倒像欲迎还拒  
自己的身体早就因为情欲高涨而湿透了，那人伸了一根手指轻轻松松的进去了，便急不可耐的把两根手指伸进他后穴里抽插。  
“唔！”被碰到某处，他不自觉的弓起了腰来，脚趾头都蜷缩在一起  
似乎找到了他的弱点，那手指净往那处戳，惹得身下的人娇喘连连的，忍不住抓紧了身下的被子  
忽然，后穴里的手指没了，那突然的空虚让他不上不下的难受着，他抬起头来看他，眼里还带着些生理泪水  
“别急”似乎是知道他想要，他安慰的道  
他咬着下唇，轻轻点头“嗯”  
他脱下裤子，露出早就扬起的炽热，他对准了那一张一合的小嘴，试探性的戳了戳  
“嗯..”似乎不满他这样的试探，他的脚轻轻踢打在了那人身上  
“着急”  
那人笑了，起身扶住他的腰乘他不备，身下用力一挺把自己的昂扬都埋进了他身体里  
“啊啊啊…”  
男人的玉茎刚进去，他就因为受不住这样的刺激而射了，不仅把自己弄脏了，还弄脏了那男人  
他看到自己的点点白浊在那男人的腹上就觉得淫乱，他捂住眼，不敢去看  
可没遮住多久，身上的男人就强硬的把他的手拿开，让他看向自己  
他看着男人鼻尖的那颗痣失了神，身下随着男人的动作而晃动着  
快感一波接着一波，他的腿不自觉的环上了男人的腰，他紧紧的抓住男人的手臂，时不时的发出甜腻的呻吟  
疯了疯了，他们在这房间里四处留下痕迹，他攀着男人的腰，任由他在自己身上留下印记  
春宵一夜值千金，他们都没有浪费掉一分一秒  
——  
“唔..嗯..痛…”  
身体像被碾过似的，头也疼得要命，稍微动一动他就难受的要掉眼泪了  
慢慢睁开眼看向四周，这地方…他没来过啊，该死的钟鹏，不会随便给他开了间房就算了吧  
他慢慢动了起来，然后感觉到了一丝不对劲，他后面…很不对劲  
“唔..”  
这一声让他僵住不敢乱动，等了一会儿像是没有什么动静了他才缓缓的转过头来看  
“这..”这个人他认识……  
等会儿，他怎么会和他躺在同一张床上？？？  
等会儿，这房间凌乱的怎么像个战场？？  
等会儿…他真的觉得后面好痛啊！！！  
他拿手去碰了碰，然后摸到了一些黏黏糊糊的东西  
「hong」他的脑子好像宇宙爆炸，被原子弹炸了一样  
他颤抖着慢慢的掀起一点被子，像每一个偶像剧女主角一样确定——他真的一丝不挂，还比电视剧上的女演员们多了不少的暧昧红痕  
“冷静..冷静..”  
他安慰自己，一定要冷静，先想想昨晚发生了什么..  
昨天，钟鹏带着他去了他弟弟的单身派对，钟鹏的朋友见到他给他灌了很多酒，他喝了很多酒..  
然后就不记得了  
然后就不记得了！！  
不记得了！！！！！！！  
他什么都不记得了…  
呜呜呜呜呜，所以…到底是谁把他带过来的呜呜呜，这一切到底是他主动的还是被动的还是主动加被动的呜呜呜呜呜  
“唔…”  
旁边的人又动了动，他又僵住了  
回头看，他还睡的很香…再仔细看看，呜呜呜他身上也全都是和他同款的暧昧红痕呜呜呜  
这肯定是自己弄的，所以昨晚..是他主动的？？  
佛祖啊..原谅他这个罪人吧..他不该这么冲动喝这么多酒的，呜呜呜呜，昨晚肯定是他先动的手了呜呜呜呜  
不行！不能等他醒过来找他兴师问罪…他要快点跑才行  
他慢慢的爬下床，把自己的东西都拿上，以最快的速度穿好衣服，然后出门  
跑了两步不小心撞到了人  
“嗷！”  
“对不起对不起！”  
“呃..没事…”  
见到那人说没事，他立刻转头就跑了  
“奇奇怪怪的”singto皱了皱眉，然后拿着东西去了VIP房  
房间里凌乱的画面让singto眉眼一挑，随即浓烈的信息素混着酒味朝他扑来  
他捂着鼻子关上门，直接把抽风机开到最大，又打开了房间里的窗户才看向还睡在床上的男人  
Singto叹了口气走过去，看到他身上的痕迹无奈的摇了摇头  
“醒醒”singto坐到床上摇着睡着的人  
“唔..再睡一会儿…”  
“别睡了！”  
“就一会儿…”  
“郑明心迟到啦！”singto趴在郑明心耳边喊  
“唔！”  
猝不及防的singto就被郑明心拉到床上压着了，嘴里还嚷嚷着“吵死了你…”  
看着郑明心这幅小孩子模样，singto也无奈了，知道郑明心的起床气，singto等了一会儿再一次拍拍他的手臂  
“起床啦，十分钟过去了”  
郑明心皱皱眉，缓缓睁开眼睛看向singto  
“快起床收拾一下，今天还要回去家里商量订婚的事情呢”  
郑明心嘟囔了两句便起身了，singto则去衣柜里给他找衣服  
郑明心起床看到自己身上的痕迹皱了皱眉，脑子里闪现了些画面——小麦色的皮肤，偏瘦的身体，但还是有点小肚子。手上还有茧子，感觉像是玩相机玩出来的  
嗯..所以他昨晚和singto玩这么疯啊…….  
虽说他们两要订婚了，但是也不至于吧..  
微微动了动，这身体和脑子就痛的不行  
“嘶…”  
“头疼啊”singto拿着衣服走到他身边“昨天就叫你不要喝那么多酒了，你每次喝酒又不认人的到处跑，昨晚找了你好久”  
“那不也还是被你找到了嘛”郑明心打断他的话，他可不想再听singto唠唠叨叨他了  
想到这他问singto“你怎么这么好体力啊，我记得你也喝了不少不是吗”  
“你以为我是你啊”singto没好气“我可不会让他们就这么灌我酒”  
“..啧”  
是他太弱了吗？昨晚都疯成那样了今天singto还能这么活蹦乱跳的？？？  
“快收拾一下！你哥今天还要正式带你嫂子回家见家长呢，本来昨天就该见见的...可是昨天我来的迟都没见着，今天你得给我介绍一下啊”  
提到钟鹏郑明心眨了眨眼“我怎么知道我嫂子是谁啊”  
“你昨天没见到吗？！”singto吃惊看向他“我听他们说钟鹏昨天带着嫂子来了啊”  
郑明心愣了愣，歪了歪头想，嗯…好像是有这么一回事？？可是他都喝高了哪还记得啊…  
Singto看他模样就知道他什么都不记得了，叹了口气“快去换衣服吧，别迟到了，要是迟到又要被唠叨了”  
我觉得你更唠叨...  
郑明心拿起衣服准备进浴室，走到门口才转过身来问了一句“你身体还好吧？”  
“很好啊”singto不明所以  
“哦…好”郑明心点点头进了浴室  
果然喝了酒以后…这体力就比平常弱了  
singto见他进了浴室，看向这满屋的浪迹  
他揉了揉脑袋，唉，也不知道昨晚是谁啊...万一被抓到把柄上了新闻就..好玩了...这不人尽皆知我戴绿帽了嘛......  
singto皱着眉想了想，最后打电话过去给酒店的经理。处理这些事singto倒是挺熟悉的，毕竟也做过不少回了，等他处理完，郑明心也收拾好了  
“走吧，回家见见我新嫂子”  
“说的你好像还能有其他旧嫂子似的”  
“吼，万一呢”  
“你这话可别让钟鹏听见了”  
“略略略，他也打不过我～”


	2. 你好，你的儿子到了 02

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我回来啦～”郑明心一进门就飞奔进厨房，郑妈妈在里面准备今天中午的午餐，那香味郑明心一下车就闻到了  
“妈咪做什么好吃的呢～”  
“小馋虫”郑妈妈笑着捏了捏郑明心的脸蛋“也就在吃上面你最积极了”  
“民以食为天嘛～”  
“singto来啦”  
“阿姨好”singto给郑妈妈行了个合十礼，走到郑妈妈身边“阿姨做了什么啊，好香啊”  
“都是你们爱吃的，等会儿多吃点啊”  
“嗯嗯！”郑明心看了一圈食物，摸了摸肚子“什么时候开饭啊？我饿了”  
“你啊，再等等，你叔叔还没来呢”  
“诶对了，今天不是说哥带嫂子回家嘛？他们还没回来啊？”  
“回来了”提到这个郑妈妈叹了口气“你哥自己一个人回来的，你嫂子没回来”  
“嗯？为什么啊”  
“不知道啊，off没说呢”  
“那他现在在哪，我怎么没见到他”  
“在楼上，你爸找他聊天呢”  
“不会又挨骂了吧？”  
郑妈妈摇了摇头，不语  
Singto和郑明心对视一眼  
“你们两不要在厨房给我捣乱咯，快出去吧”  
“哦..好”  
他们两被赶出厨房，很有默契的走到楼梯口往上看  
“你要上去吗？”singto问  
“有点”郑明心点点头，他还真的想去偷听一下爸爸和钟鹏会说些什么  
“…话说回来，”singto拿手指戳了戳郑明心的背“你知道你哥的结婚对象是谁吗？”  
“……不知道啊”他还真的真的对钟鹏的结婚对象一无所知  
唯一知道的是他们两在国外留学的时候认识的，从国外回来后没一个月就结婚了  
“…你知道林家吗？”  
郑明心点点头，他当然知道林家了，林家是书香世家，全家人不是老师就是教授，他和singto小时候就是在林家的学校读书的  
“钟鹏的结婚对象就是林家的人”  
“什么？”郑明心看向他“你怎么知道的？”  
“…你昨天果然喝很大”singto无语“钟鹏带着嫂子来你的聚会，被Alice他们拉住灌酒问出来的，arm还在群里文字直播呢，你都没看啊？”  
郑明心拿出自己的手机，嗯..没电了  
“可不对啊，”郑明心皱皱眉“我爸之前才安排过钟鹏和林家的相过亲，两个人回到家都拒绝了啊”  
Singto也知道这件事，因为singto和林家大小姐相亲完没看上眼就轮到钟鹏接着和林家相亲了。这上流社会来来去去也就这些人，兜兜转转最后发现其实认识的都是那一群人  
“那次是林家的大小姐，这次是林家的大少爷”  
“嗯？？？”郑明心眨眨眼憋了句“缘分..妙不可言？”  
“不怪你不知道…他们两先斩后奏，拿了证才告诉家里人的”  
郑明心抽了抽嘴角“他们怎么搭上线的啊，钟鹏和林家大小姐相亲不合适，转头就和林家大少爷结婚？？？这是什么狗血剧情啊”  
“巧了，Alice也帮你问出来了”  
“Alice真的是八卦队队长”  
“你还想不想听了？”  
“你说你说”  
“他们在国外的时候没靠家里，也不提家里的事情，所以他们两都不知道对方的家世背景，回来之后突然有一天看对方很顺眼，觉得很合适，当天就跑去结婚了”  
“…这故事编的没什么水平”认识钟鹏的人都知道他的性格，说他为了抗议父亲安排的婚姻选择闪婚的说法比较真实  
“那你也只能信——他们结婚之后告诉家里， 那时候才知道对方的身份”  
“…怪不得呢”郑明心大悟。  
之前知道钟鹏闪婚的时候爸爸还发了一通脾气，和钟鹏吵了一架，后来又莫名其妙没事了，敢情钟鹏还是和爸爸希望的名门世家联姻了啊  
郑明心撇撇嘴，又有些幸灾乐祸，钟鹏死命躲着不想相亲，最后阴差阳错还是找了林家的人结婚，也不知道他现在心情如何哦  
“在想什么呢？”singto推了推他  
“没什么，就觉得..缘分这种事情…很难说呗”  
“觉得你不是这么想的呢”  
“你们两在这里做什么？”  
两人抬头看，见到钟鹏臭着脸站在楼梯上  
“没什么，闲聊啊”郑明心笑了笑“诶，嫂子怎么没跟你回来啊？”  
钟鹏走下楼梯“他..不太舒服就没跟过来了”  
郑明心和singto两个人跟在钟鹏身后，和孩提时期一样跟在钟鹏后面追问“爸爸跟你说什么了？嗯？”  
“你怎么这么八卦呢”  
“我这叫关心～”  
“没听出来哦”  
“你这人”郑明心撇撇嘴，忒讨厌了  
Singto笑着拉了拉郑明心，问钟鹏“你准备什么时候搬回来住？阿姨可是好几天前就给你收拾好房间了，连床都换大了一个size”  
钟鹏叹了口气，本来是不打算回家住的，可是父亲身体不好，上次因为跟他吵出去住这件事差点吵进医院，最后只能妥协搬回来  
他搬回来住，就连林阳也要跟着一起搬——毕竟都结婚了，总不能刚结婚就分居吧，这任谁都知道他们两假结婚了。  
可是想想以后他们两要睡一张床真是想想都..难受  
钟鹏甚至开始自我反省结婚这件事是不是他们两太冲动了，这后面的麻烦可真是源源不断  
原本是为了躲相亲才结婚的，现在变成了自投罗网他也算是第一人了  
“外面的房子租期到下个星期，到时候就搬回来了”  
“搬回来住也好”郑明心笑“起码以后你可以替我分担一下被人念叨的痛苦了～”  
“有singto在你还会被唠叨啊”钟鹏看了眼他们“还没恭喜你们？新婚快乐？”  
“还没结婚呢”  
“看叔叔和父亲的速度，也该快了”钟鹏笑，看了眼他们两，这俩孩子从小跟着自己尾巴长大，现在竟然说要结婚，可是钟鹏很清楚这两个人对彼此的感情，要说爱就只有朋友之爱了，多余的都不会有了  
“你们真的要结婚了？”钟鹏问了句，语气似乎让他们慎重考虑，毕竟他们两结婚就等于绑定下半生了，就算过得再不好，估计两家人也不会让他们离婚的  
“嗯，难道还能有假”郑明心耸耸肩“不是他总会是另一个人，还不如找个熟悉的呢”  
Singto显然也很同意这个说法  
他们的婚姻从来都不是自己能做主的，比起外面那些把两个没见过面就拉到一起的夫妻对比，他们都觉得对方是自己最好的选择了  
“别后悔啊”  
“怎么？”郑明心听出了别的意思“你现在后悔了？”  
钟鹏咬牙“别给我扯”  
“行行行”郑明心举手投降“不跟你扯了”  
兄弟三人聊了会儿天，prachaya先生也来了，两家人吃完饭就商量了一下订婚的事宜，其实就是定个日子，其他的自然有婚宴策划的人来做，搞这么一出，也不过是走个过场不让这场联姻显得太没有人情味  
“那我先回去了”钟鹏起身告辞  
“这么快？不多待会儿？”郑妈妈拉着钟鹏的手  
“嗯，再晚点我怕塞车了”  
“那好吧，我给你做的那些糕点你记得带回去啊”  
“知道了”钟鹏朝郑妈妈笑笑“您都提醒我好几次了”  
“是吗？人老啦，都记不住事了”  
“那我先走啦”  
“嗯嗯，路上要小心啊”  
“好”  
郑妈妈把人送到门口，看着他开车离开才回去  
“你家这氛围倒是十年如一日的好”看着郑妈妈和钟鹏之间的相处，prachaya先生笑着开口  
郑家属于重组家庭，钟鹏作为前妻的孩子和后母相处融洽的故事也是广为流传的佳话，倒是郑爸爸作为父亲和钟鹏的关系就算不得上好  
郑爸爸扯了扯嘴角“是啊”  
“儿子都这么出息，你作为父亲，不用担心了吧”  
“养儿一百岁，长忧九十九啊”  
“也不一定，我们都该放放手给这些小辈了”  
郑爸爸看了眼在旁边不说话试图降低自己存在感的郑明心，又想了想钟鹏，最后自嘲笑了笑  
“以后再说吧”  
不是不想把公司的事务交给孩子们，是这俩孩子都不敢接  
公司是他和前妻一起创立的，郑明心不敢要，而钟鹏则觉得虽然是父亲和他母亲打下来的江山，可是当年两人离婚之后的财产切割他母亲差点把整个公司都掏空了，最后是郑明心的母亲拿自己的私房填补上这些空缺的，钟鹏觉得不能要  
到现在，这公司竟然成为了烫手山芋，谁都不敢碰，两个孩子就等着哪天对方突然醒悟过来，接手事务，尘埃落定  
郑爸爸一开始还算有耐心的等他们作出选择，可近两年看着身边老友们的孩子一个接一个的接了班，退了下来过上了农家乐生活，他也开始急了  
人一急啊，脑子里不靠谱的主意就多  
都说成家立业，他觉得，或许让孩子们先成家，他们可能就想立业了  
现在想想，他们两也真是够着急  
一听说要让他们相亲，一个急哄哄的跑去结婚，一个急匆匆的找了发小订婚，都怕自己给他们塞不喜欢的人  
他本来还想好好劝劝他们再想想，不用这么着急的，他们到还反过来劝他早点定下婚期才是要紧的？？？  
总觉得他们拿错了隔壁商业联姻扩展版图的剧本，但又不好说，万一还真的是觉得遇上真爱了呢  
郑爸爸看着自己手上的订婚宴名单，再看看旁边的小儿子和他即将结婚的对象——  
“你看这个颜色，觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得这个比较好，暗红色的，你觉得呢”  
“还行，我比较喜欢这个深蓝色的”  
“那我要暗红的你要深蓝的？”  
“可以啊”  
——嗯...好像…也不是不可哦，走一步算一步吧


	3. 你好，你的儿子到了 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿塔潘和钟鹏的年龄差我改大了，全员最小阿塔潘，差大概四岁吧……

NEW & TAY  
OFF & GUN（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏打开家门的时候闻到了浓郁的抑制剂味道，他放下东西走到林阳门口敲了敲门  
“林阳？！你终于回来啦？你干嘛喷那么多抑制剂啊，熏死了”  
“没..没有啊，我就例行喷一下而已…”  
“例行喷一下？我还以为你打烂了抑制剂的瓶子呢，喂你干嘛关门啊，开门啊”  
“我，我不太舒服，就不开门了..”  
“不舒服？怎么了？”  
“没..可能是昨天喝太多酒了，现在头有点晕..”  
“对了，你昨晚去哪里了啊，我怎么都没找到你？”  
林阳听到他的话一愣，迟疑道“…昨天…你没带我去酒店吗？”  
“我干嘛带你去酒店啊？我们当然是回这里比较好啊”  
那昨天他是怎么去到那个房间的…他又怎么和他发生关系的…天啊，这到底怎么回事啊  
“怎么不说话了？”  
“我…我有点不舒服，我先睡一会儿…”  
“哦…好吧，对了，你记得收拾东西啊，过两天就要去我家了”  
“……我能不去吗？”林阳不太想去了，原本他是无所谓的，可是发生昨天的事情之后，他总觉得没有脸跟着钟鹏回去  
“为什么啊？”  
“…就，觉得不方便？”  
“林阳，你别忘了啊”钟鹏叹息“我们两现在可是法律上的夫夫关系，哪有刚领证一个月没到就开始分居的…”  
“…你说的，也对…”  
“嗯，你记得收拾一下啊”  
“诶诶诶额”  
“干嘛？”  
“你今天回去..见着你家里人了吗？”  
“当然啊，你这什么问题啊？”  
“呃..那你家里人..对于我没有跟你回去有什么想法吗？”  
“没有诶，叫你好好休息”  
“真的？”  
“嗯”  
“没有其他了？”  
“你想有什么其他的？”  
“……没事了没事了”  
钟鹏皱了皱眉，觉得他奇奇怪怪的  
林阳躺在床上抱着被子，一身的疼痛，可是都顾不上那么多了，他在想昨晚到底发生了什么事情  
钟鹏没有带他去酒店，也就是说，他自己去的？  
可是他都醉成那样了，还能自己开房？难道说他喝醉酒之后还能很清醒的发酒疯吗？？  
可是即使这样，郑明心怎么和他跑到一间房里面去的…  
呜呜呜呜呜呜，他真的很想知道，但是又不敢去问，不敢去查  
完了..他还要跟着钟鹏回家住呢，短时间都不能从大宅里分居出来，万一..万一…太多万一了，郑明心是要结婚的人，他是已经结婚的人，虽然钟鹏可能并不介意这顶帽子…可是郑明心呢，郑明心和他的未婚夫感情要是很好他岂不是做了破坏别人家庭的坏男人了吗！？  
怎么办啊，要不离婚吧呜呜呜呜呜  
不行，现在离婚鹏会打死我的呜呜呜呜  
做人好难啊，为什么会变成这样啊呜呜呜呜  
林阳在房间里纠结了一个下午都没纠结出结论来，直到钟鹏来叫他吃饭他才下定决心要从他嘴里试试口风  
“出来了？我还以为你要在里面瘫一天”  
“呵呵呵呵……怎么会……”林阳尬笑两声，坐到桌旁，拿起了叉子戳了戳钟鹏叫来的外卖  
“你……”  
钟鹏皱了皱眉头，看向林阳的脖子，那里的痕迹，是个成年人都知道是什么  
抑制剂？整晚不知道去了哪里？酒店？  
钟鹏好像知道了些什么  
“怎么了！？”林阳如同惊弓之鸟一般看向他  
钟鹏抿了抿嘴，最后还是忍住了没问他，虽然他们现在是夫夫关系，但是实际上结婚对他们两而言都是为了逃避相亲的对策而已，所以，林阳若是真的恋爱了，对他来说没什么，甚至若是林阳真的遇上真正喜欢的人他们可以立刻离婚，绝对不会让彼此成为自己的绊脚石  
“没什么”钟鹏不深究，不过作为朋友还真的很好奇那个人是谁  
“你..你今天回家做了什么啊？”  
“没做什么，商量了一下回家的事情”  
“我、我记得不是还有你弟弟在…嗯…就是订婚宴的事情嘛”  
“对啊，定了日子，三个月后”  
“你弟弟的未婚夫今天也在吗？”  
“在呀，是他们的订婚宴他们怎么可能不在”钟鹏奇怪他今天怎么问这些问题来了“你怎么问这些？”  
“啊..好奇嘛..我快和他们一起住了，多了解一下也是好的啊…”  
“也是”钟鹏点点头，林阳愿意了解也是好事，他也不介意多说“你不用担心，我家里..还不错的，虽然是重组家庭，但是我弟弟的母亲人很好，我弟弟和singto…也就是他未婚夫，他们两从小就和我一起长大的，也很好相处”  
“从..从小一起长大？”完了，人家竹马竹马的，我…我怎么能做出……那种事情啊“那，那他们感情..一定很好吧…”  
“还行吧”钟鹏耸耸肩“就跟你和我差不多”  
“我？我们两？”  
“嗯，以后..你就知道了”  
林阳皱了皱眉，一样是什么意思？他还想问，可是看钟鹏的样子似乎不怎么想回答，林阳想了想，搞了半天他好像还是没问出来什么有用的信息啊  
林阳低头不语，脸都皱起来了，看起来心事重重的，钟鹏还以为他担心他家的事情，想了想，他开口安慰“其实今天他们也问了你的事情”  
！！！林阳一惊，小心看向钟鹏“问了什么？”  
“问你怎么没过去，我说你病了”  
“……他..他怎么回答的？”  
“哦了声”  
“没了？”  
“没了”  
这么淡定…？  
“反正过两天你回去就知道了，他们人都很好的”钟鹏临末还是安慰了一句  
“希..希望吧…”  
即使林阳再如何不想入住郑家，这一天还是如约而至了  
在现在这间房租约的最后一天，林阳抱着自己的随身大包跟着钟鹏回了家  
“别紧张”钟鹏看了眼坐在副驾驶座的林阳，这两天林阳一直都很紧张，也不知道是为什么，明明都跟他说了他家里人很好的，不可怕，可是林阳偏偏一副入虎穴的模样  
“不、不紧张…”林阳吞了吞口水“对了…你家现在..都有谁在啊？”  
钟鹏想了想“阿姨应该在，我爸应该回公司了，我弟弟…应该不在吧”  
“好..好”林阳不自觉的搓着手，掩盖不住的紧张  
钟鹏看林阳的模样实在是劝不了了，只期盼林阳见到家里人的时候能明白他家里的人不吃人吧  
“到了”  
林阳看向眼前的小洋楼，郑家虽然说跻身上流社会了，但是时间不长，也比较低调  
钟鹏下车拿了两人的小行李箱下来  
“走吧”  
“嗯”  
林阳跟在钟鹏后面，左右看看，小洋楼前有一大片的花园，里面种满了向日葵，还有一些水果，看得出来是经过精心打理的  
“阿姨在家里没什么事情做，所以这片花园都是阿姨自己一个人打理的”  
“阿姨好厉害啊…”  
“后院还有一个小菜地，偶尔没有青菜了可以去那里摘”  
林阳点点头，紧跟上钟鹏站定在家大门口  
“进去咯？”  
“嗯！”林阳一脸视死如归，如果真的遇上了郑明心，如果那晚真的…被爆了出来，那也没办法了，反正大不了不就离婚嘛，好像离不起似的！他又不爱钟鹏，最多就是回家乖乖相亲，还能咋地！  
林阳抱着破罐子破摔的想法稳定了自己的心绪，深呼吸，跟着钟鹏进去了  
“Off回来了？”郑妈妈听到开门声从厨房走了出来“这就是tay吧？”  
“阿姨好…”tay给郑妈妈行了个合十礼  
“乖”郑妈妈拉着他的手上下看看“真是个好孩子..以后我们就是一家人了呀”  
“嗯…”林阳笑着点头，心里想的却是「能不能还得等郑明心回来呢…他会不会变成史上最快被赶出婆家的人？？」  
“爸比！！”  
林阳还没感叹完呢，厨房里突然跑出来一个人，蹭一下就把钟鹏牢牢抱住了  
林阳傻眼的看着，然后看向郑妈妈“这位？”  
“给你介绍一下，这是阿塔潘，是我姐姐的儿子。他从小就很喜欢off了，你别见怪啊…小滚快下来，你p’off快被你勒死了”  
“唔唔唔唔！我不要～”阿塔潘说着把人抱得更紧了，还吸了好大一口  
郑妈妈无奈，看向林阳“tay先进来吧，别站在这里了”  
“哦哦..好”  
林阳朝他们看了一眼，见到钟鹏给他使眼色让他进去，他就放心跟进去了  
见人都进去了，钟鹏拍了拍阿塔潘“放手”  
阿塔潘眯了眯眼，冷声“不放”  
“被别人看到成什么样了”  
阿塔潘咬牙，低声说“看到就看到！又不是没看过！”  
钟鹏叹了口气“小滚”  
听到他叫自己的名字，阿塔潘压住自己的怒火，这把火天知道他压了一个多月了，这会儿边临爆发的边缘“钟鹏！你竟然敢结婚！”  
钟鹏抿唇不语  
“你竟然结婚！你竟然不等我！”阿塔潘说完上嘴在他肩膀上一咬  
这一嘴有点狠，钟鹏差点就叫出来了  
阿塔潘咬完又心疼了，把人搂的更紧，眼里还闪着眼泪“你结婚你不等我..你不是答应过我的嘛…”  
“我没答应你”  
“你当时不回答就是默认了”  
“小滚…别这样了，我们不适合的”  
“谁说的，谁规定了？！我觉得适合就适合”  
钟鹏闭起眼，深呼吸“先进去吧，我们在这里待太久了”  
纵使还很想抱久一点，但是阿塔潘也知道现在不适合说这些，他放开了钟鹏，牵起他的手  
钟鹏看着手上的小手，他是他唯一一个不会拒绝牵手的人  
“怎么？现在连手都不想给我牵了？！”  
钟鹏看向阿塔潘，见他眼眶红红的，心下不忍，握紧了他的手“不是”  
“那就走啊”  
钟鹏低下头拉着人走了进去，林阳抬头，看着他们走过来，视线落到了钟鹏和阿塔潘相牵的手上  
他微微吃惊，他可是知道他这位老友不喜欢被别人牵手的啊…  
“哄好了？”郑妈妈笑着问，转过头来和林阳说“你不知道啊，小滚小时候就喜欢粘着off，别的人都不肯亲近呢，我原本以为这孩子长大后就不一样了，没想到还是一样”  
“是吗…”听到这话，林阳看向钟鹏的眼神都变了，朝着钟鹏挑挑眉  
钟鹏轻咳两声，避开了他的目光  
“小滚啊，从外府考到曼谷的学校来了，以后也会住在这里，你就把小滚当作自己的表弟就好了”  
“什么？！”钟鹏看向阿塔潘“你…”  
阿塔潘扬起小脸“我厉害吧爸比～”  
钟鹏皱紧眉头，他不知道阿塔潘什么想法  
“爸比？”林阳听到这个称呼的时候就很好奇了“为什么…小滚..叫他爸比啊？”  
郑妈妈捂嘴笑了起来“哈哈哈还不是他们小时候过家家，off年龄最大经常做爸爸呀，他们那时候就叫off爸比，只是后来阿心他们不喊了，也就剩小滚喊了”  
“哦..原来是这样…”  
“你们搬家也累了，先上去整理一下吧，等会儿等爸爸还有阿心回来就能开饭啦”  
“好的..”  
林阳拿起自己的东西跟着郑妈妈往楼上走，钟鹏也跟着走，阿塔潘自然也不拉下跟在尾巴后面  
小洋楼一共三层外加一层地下室，小孩都住在三楼，楼顶还有天台，天台还有一间空置的小房子  
“你们几个都住在这层楼里，互相也有个照应，我们也不经常上去的，阿心和off都不喜欢别人进自己房间，所以除了打扫，我们也不进去，你放心住就好”  
“诶..好”  
“那你们收拾一下，我就先下去了啊”  
“好..谢谢阿姨”  
郑妈妈下了楼，林阳看向一直牵着手的两个人，嗯..总觉得自己很多余，感觉他们才是结了婚的那对，自己是个第三者  
阿塔潘此时才看清楚了这个和钟鹏结婚的人，一个月前他从自己妈妈那里得到了钟鹏结婚了的消息真的气死了，当下就想要拿着把枪跑过来看看谁跟他抢人呢！  
现在看来，也就这样了吧  
林阳看着阿塔潘看他的眼神不大友好，感觉背后凉飕飕的  
“小滚”钟鹏出声打破这氛围“林阳，你先进去吧，我跟他聊一下”  
“嗯，好”  
林阳点点头，进房了  
钟鹏见他进去了还关上了门，才转过身来看向阿塔潘  
“你想怎么样？”


	4. 你好，你的儿子到了 04

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你想怎么样？”  
“你跟他离婚，和我结婚”  
“…别闹了”  
“我很认真”阿塔潘气鼓鼓的看向他“反正我知道你肯定不爱他的”  
“……所以呢，我就跟你结婚？”  
“你敢说你不爱我！？”阿塔潘都要炸了，如果钟鹏不爱他，那他那几年和钟鹏的感情算什么！？  
钟鹏低头不语，他…不能回答他  
阿塔潘看他这副模样，他是最拿这个没办法了，他走上前抱住钟鹏，靠在他肩膀上“爸比..你为什么突然和我分手了”  
这个问题困扰了他很久，半年前跟他说的分手，他当时脱不开身来飞过去新西兰问他，当他有时间了脱开身了，他就结婚了  
“小滚，不适合就分手了，异地恋没有那么容易继续下去”  
“撒谎…”  
当时他们两都异地了四年多了，还差半年他就回来了，可是他却跟他说异地恋不容易？骗谁啊，还把他当三岁小孩呢！？  
钟鹏不愿意多说便不开口了，阿塔潘没法，只能继续抱着人，扁嘴委屈  
“呃…两位？”钟鹏看向出现在楼梯口的郑明心和singto，嗯…这两个人自从要结婚之后就感觉形影不离了呢…虽然以前也差不多…  
“小滚”singto笑着看向阿塔潘“眼睛红红的，谁惹你哭啦”  
阿塔潘扁嘴，撇了钟鹏一眼  
钟鹏推开他，看向郑明心和singto“又来家里蹭饭啊”  
“阿姨叫我来的”singto笑笑“今天不是你和嫂子搬过来的日子嘛，阿姨叫我们过来给你们接风洗尘啊”  
「嫂子」  
阿塔潘听到这句话就扎心，脸色一沉，心想还不如真的拿把枪进去吧林阳tututu了  
“对～嫂子，我听说嫂子来了，怎么不见人？”  
“在里面，我叫他出来”钟鹏敲了敲门“林阳，出来一下”  
“好！”林阳应了一声，随后听到一阵脚步声，门打开了  
“怎么啦？”  
“给你介绍一下”钟鹏侧了侧身子“我弟弟郑明心，那是他未婚夫，singto”  
身体僵了一下，林阳吞了吞口水，慢慢走了出来，缓缓看向在楼梯口的两人  
“…你、你们好”  
Singto愣了愣，这个人有点眼熟，但是不记得在哪里见过了……  
“嫂子好呀～”郑明心笑容灿烂的朝他挥挥手“以后在家里多多关照啦～”  
“呃…好..多多关照…”怎么回事呢，他好像完全不认得自己了？？？  
“嫂子好，我是singto”singto想了半天都没想出来他是谁在哪见过林阳，干脆就不想了，估计是之前和林家大小姐相亲的时候见过？？  
郑明心搭上阿塔潘的肩膀“你们刚来还要收拾东西吧，那我们就不打扰你们啦，小滚，走吧，去我房间打打ROV吧”  
“可是..”  
“走啦～”  
郑明心把阿塔潘拉走了，不得不说钟鹏松了口气，而林阳看着郑明心走了，他也松了口气  
Singto朝他们点点头跟着郑明心回了房  
“我们进去收拾吧”  
“嗯..好”  
钟鹏进了房间，开始收拾  
他的房间很大，除了那张大床外还多了一张他前两天新买的沙发，沙发也很大，拉开能变成床  
这是他深思熟虑后买下的，毕竟真的和林阳睡不了一张床，太尴尬了  
“你和..嗯…小滚是怎么回事啊？”林阳开口问  
“……”  
“他就是你之前交往的那个男朋友吧？”林阳和钟鹏认识不长不短，正好就是大学那几年，所以他知道钟鹏有个异地恋的男朋友，可惜的是半年前分手了，钟鹏提的  
“嗯”  
“是你弟弟的表弟…你原来喜欢吃窝边草啊”林阳笑他，从前不知道这层关系，现在知道了还真有些吃惊  
“我家里没几个人知道，你别说漏嘴了”  
“…是除了长辈不知道外都知道的那种吧”  
“……你今天话真多”  
“OKOK，我闭嘴…”林阳忍了一会儿，又憋不住了“我看他还挺喜欢你的啊，而且你也……要不…你别顾忌我啊，反正我们两又不是真的，你要是想离婚和他在一起我真的OK的”  
钟鹏停下收拾的手，面无表情的看向他  
林阳打了个冷颤，举起手“OKOK，不说了，真的不说了”  
两个人开始默默的收拾东西，丧的没有一点新婚夫夫的氛围  
而另一个房间比他们这里闹腾  
“你说说他什么意思啊蛤？随随便便找个人来结婚也不愿意和我一起吗！！？”  
“你也别这么想…可能..可能有什么内情？”郑明心小心的回答，怕碰到他的爆炸点  
“他无缘无故和我分手就算了，现在还无缘无故的和别人结婚？！我..我还是拿把枪把人tutu了吧！”  
“诶诶诶！”郑明心抱住阿塔潘的腰“你别给老子乱来啊！”  
“那我有什么办法嘛！”  
“先搞清楚他为什么和你分手吧，我觉得钟鹏不是那种无缘无故和别人分手的人”  
“他现在就是！无理取闹的！你们alpha是不是都这样啊！”  
“喂喂喂，别带上全体alpha好吧，我告你第二性别歧视啊”  
阿塔潘气噗噗的坐下“那你说，怎么才能知道！？”  
“容我想想…”  
郑明心入定般想了半天，最后发现其实他也拿钟鹏没法子，钟鹏原本就比他年长几岁，而且他从小就跟着钟鹏长大的，钟鹏就相当于半个家长，现在让他们三个小孩去对付家长…想想都有点勉强  
郑明心下意识看向singto，却见singto陷入了沉思，他推了推singto“你在想什么啊？”  
“我在想..林阳”  
“嗯？？？？喂喂喂，我们在聊钟鹏你怎么想到林阳了？？？”  
“我总觉得在哪里见过他”  
“电视上吧？他不是林家的人嘛”  
“不不不”singto摇摇头“林家人里比较常上电视报纸的人就只有林家大小姐，其他人都挺低调的，可是…我总觉得在哪见过他，而且…总觉得我漏了什么很重要的东西，关于他的”  
“……什么？”  
“就是不知道所以我现在好焦虑啊”  
阿塔潘和郑明心对视一眼  
“你们说呢？”singto看向他们两“你们有见过他吗？”  
“第一次”两兄弟回答  
Singto听到他们的回答也不意外，可是这林阳是真的…太眼熟了啊，到底是哪里见过啊  
“你别想林阳了！”阿塔潘拉住他的手“你先帮我想想钟鹏！钟鹏！”  
“啊..嗷嗷..好啦”  
“林阳…”郑明心喃喃  
“郑明心！是钟鹏钟鹏！不是林阳！”阿塔潘气炸了要  
“我知道！但是..我们可以从林阳下手啊～”郑明心安抚他的情绪，也不知道是不是发情期要来了，他怎么这么暴躁呢？！  
“从林阳下手？！”阿塔潘皱着眉“怎么下手？绑.架吗？我现在就去安排！”  
“你给我回来！”郑明心把人拉回来“你脑子里能不能想点文明点的？？？你怎么不是拿枪就是绑架？！你黑社会啊！”  
“我…”阿塔潘委屈的瘪嘴  
“林阳是钟鹏在国外的朋友对吧？现在又结婚了对吧？所以说林阳一定知道点什么对吧？那我们可以去问林阳啊”  
“怎么问？严.刑逼供吗？好！我现在就去安排！”  
“坐下！”郑明心扶额“行了，你给我好好等着，我去！你别给我添乱了，我去问”  
“那你现在就去，不要耽误时间了！”  
“你总得给我攻略的时间吧？总得我跟人混熟了之后才能问吧？”  
“那也太久了还不如…”  
“打住！你这样做是想进警局吗！？”郑明心没好气  
“…进警局我也能很快出来…”  
“这是重点吗？！你给我遵纪守法一点！”  
“……知道了…”  
“唉”郑明心心累的啊，阿塔潘的性子想到什么就做什么，想到这他严肃看向阿塔潘“这段时间你别做傻事啊，特别是掏·枪绑·架严·刑逼·供都是不允许的啊”  
“……”  
“钟鹏不喜欢”  
“知道啦！”  
搬出钟鹏阿塔潘就没辙了  
郑明心又叹了口气，看向singto，他还在想在哪见过林阳呢…  
“你就别想了吧”郑明心给他理了理头发“想不到就算了啊，不重要啊”  
“不是…我总觉得很重要”  
“……我觉得不重要”  
Singto看了他一眼，扯了扯嘴角“好吧，你说不重要就不重要吧”  
晚上一家人一起吃饭，气氛倒是其乐融融——至少是表面上  
而林阳一直悄悄观察着郑明心，想要知道他是不是真的不记得自己了  
好几次被郑明心抓包后，郑明心都对自己释放出善意的微笑，若是他真的记得那天的事情…应该不会露出这样的微笑吧…  
林阳微微放下心来，那件事就这样过了吧…以后都要好好的藏起来，就当作是做梦…嗯，做梦  
Singto这顿饭也吃的不在状态，他时不时的抬头看林阳，试图想起来他在哪里见过他，可是还是没用，越想想起来的就越想不起来  
“Tay，以后在家里有什么问题就尽管问啊，都是一家人，不讲究太多的”郑妈妈笑着给他添了一杯果汁  
“好..谢谢阿姨”  
“你们几个可别欺负人家啊，好好相处知道吗？”  
“知道～”  
郑妈妈笑了笑坐下，看着这突然坐满了的桌子，觉得这家终于热闹起来了  
她笑着拍了拍郑爸爸的手“家里好久都没这么热闹了啊”  
郑爸爸回牵她的手“以后会更热闹的”  
“那当然了”郑妈妈捂嘴笑“以后我们两还要抱孙子的啊”  
“噗！咳咳咳咳咳咳”桌上响起了一片咳嗽声  
“哎呦你们不用不好意思啊”郑妈妈笑得灿烂  
“妈…太早了吧…”郑明心勉强笑了笑  
“不早了啊，年轻点生总比老了生要好啊”  
“……吃饭吧..吃饭吧”  
小辈们叹了口气，这世道不容易啊，本以为结了婚就能消停几年不被人念了…殊不知结了婚后就是催生了…  
钟鹏和林阳不自觉的对看一眼，抽了抽嘴角——孩子？他们肯定不会有的  
郑明心和singto也对看了眼——孩子？不太好吧…  
阿塔潘看着钟鹏和林阳的眼神交流，撇了撇嘴——孩子？想得到美呢！还是拿把枪tututu了吧！


	5. 你好，你的儿子到了 05

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“大嫂”  
听到这声音，林阳冷不丁的抖了抖，他转过身来看向郑明心心虚的笑了笑“…怎么了吗？”  
郑明心看林阳心虚的模样挑了挑眉，他发现他家嫂子好像特别怕他  
郑明心自觉不是个可怕的人，林阳既然能忍钟鹏，那自己应该也不属于可怕的那一类了吧  
可他偏偏最怕他  
一开始他还跟阿塔潘拍着胸脯说几天就能和林阳混熟然后得到情报，没想到这都快一个月过去了，连阿塔潘都能和林阳聊上几句了，他和林阳还处于猫和老鼠的状态  
林阳一见到他就跑的那种  
他都开始怀疑singto说他很好相处是假的  
郑明心从来没觉得自己这么不受欢迎过，这让他很挫败  
今天他回来的晚，刚进门就见到厨房亮着灯，他还以为是妈妈没睡，走过去才发现是林阳  
林阳外形上看其实看不出来是一个omega，特别是他不笑的时候看起来还挺凶的，相比之下钟鹏好像才是那个软软绵绵的omega，但是根据家里人和他相处之后的回馈，他就是个连阿塔潘都能欺负得了的，singto也超喜欢欺负他的omega  
此时这个毫无防备的omega在厨房温暖灯光的照耀下显得更软了，没了白天躲着他的那股子气势，睡眼惺忪的，大概是半夜渴醒了下来倒杯水喝的  
他慢慢走近林阳，眼看着他听到自己叫他的时候立刻像只刺猬一样竖起了自己的刺，满脸不安的看向他  
“大嫂”郑明心靠近他“我怎么觉得你好像很怕我啊”  
“呵呵呵呵呵哪有啊…”林阳握着自己的杯子，不敢看他，见他越靠越近，还不自觉的往后退  
“有啊，很明显啊”郑明心扁了扁嘴，状似委屈的控诉他“大嫂每次见到我都要掉头跑，其他人都不会，大嫂，是我做错了什么了吗？是你…很讨厌我吗？”  
“不是不是..”林阳摇头，他不讨厌他，他只是心虚而已  
“你不讨厌我，我又没做错什么，那大嫂，你现在怎么不敢看我呢？”  
林阳一直低着头不看他，怕他看出来什么，此时听到他说的话，他忍不住抬头看了眼  
一抬头就看到了郑明心湿漉漉的眼睛，好像受了多大的委屈似的  
突然感觉自己充满了罪恶感  
“大嫂，你说啊”  
林阳闻到了属于他的味道，浓浓的奶香味，和那天早上醒来的时候一摸一样  
脑子里面又浮现了那天的画面  
一瞬间面红耳赤  
郑明心眼看着他不知道想到什么就突然红了脸，眉头微微一皱，他有种他家大嫂可能之前认识他的感觉  
可他没见过他——他还挺确定的  
“我..我不讨厌你…”  
“嗯？”郑明心回神“什么？”  
“我说..我不讨厌你，真的”林阳抬头看他笑了笑  
郑明心一愣，心突然猛的一跳，有种踏空感  
“真、真的？”  
“嗯！”林阳点头，想了想，觉得自己之前那样躲着他确实不好，而且…他好像真的完全忘记了自己，大概是那天晚上他们两都喝大了，他自己都是睡醒后才认出郑明心的，而且还乘着他没醒就跑了，所以郑明心…大概是真的不记得他了  
“对不起…我、我以后、嗯…会、会努力和你相处的”  
郑明心眨眨眼，觉得他这么认真的样子有点可爱，他勾勾嘴角笑了笑“那大嫂，我们出去玩吧”  
“啊？”  
“为了我们能够好好的相处啊”  
“嗯？”  
郑明心的手搭上他的肩膀“我们两争取做一对史上最好的叔嫂吧～”  
林阳眨巴着眼，觉得这个想法…也挺好的，总不能一直这么僵着吧，他还不知道要和钟鹏生活多久呢，那还是和郑家人打好关系吧  
“好…”  
“嫂子喜欢吃吗？”  
“还、还可以”  
“那嫂子，明天我休息，我们就来一趟美食之旅好不好！？”  
看着郑明心一提到吃的眼睛就像会发光似的，林阳忍不住笑了“嗯，好”  
“就这么说定了哦～那明天见咯～”  
“嗯..”  
郑明心后退两步，笑着和他说拜拜，然后蹦蹦跳跳的上了楼  
林阳松了口气，郑明心虽然是个奶香味的alpha，但是终究还是个曾经临时标记过他的alpha啊…他面对他的时候还是会心虚害怕  
特别是刚刚郑明心靠近他的时候，林阳觉得自己的心跳都快破两百了  
拿着水杯的手有点抖，觉得自己更渴了，多喝两杯水压压惊吧…  
林阳喝完水上楼，小心翼翼的开了门爬上床  
“你去喝水怎么这么久”  
“哦咦！你还没睡啊”  
“醒了”钟鹏翻了个身，他还是不太习惯睡觉的时候有人在自己旁边，即使不是睡同一张床“怎么这么久”  
“在楼下遇到了你弟弟”林阳盖好被子，看向钟鹏“你弟弟..明天约我去吃饭…我能去吗？”  
“为什么不能去？他叫你去可能就是叫多一个人可以多点一点菜”  
“…哦..这样啊…”  
“嗯，你和他一起玩玩也好，你躲他躲得太厉害了”  
“嗯？你、你也觉得我、我在躲他？！”  
“嗯”钟鹏打了个哈欠“很明显啊”  
“……我、我以后不会了…”  
“嗯，行，你不用怕他，他不吃人的”钟鹏说完转过身睡了  
林阳抱着被子想，连钟鹏都说自己在躲着郑明心，那肯定是自己的动作很明显了…还以为自己藏得很好呢……心里的罪恶感又放大了，刚刚郑明心那委屈巴巴的样子浮上脑海，他可能真的很委屈了…自己这样真的太不对了…何况..他还是他大嫂啊…  
嗯！本来都说好了啊，要把那件事给忘了，如果他再继续躲着郑明心那就和自己想的不一样了！  
好，那就好好的跟郑明心相处吧！从明天的约会开始！呃、呸呸呸！什么约会啊…应该是…家庭聚会！  
对，友好的家庭环境，从家庭聚会开始！  
“诶？tay？这么早起来？今天可是周末啊”郑妈妈看着走下来的林阳微微一愣，周末可都是这些孩子睡懒觉的时候…除了郑明心，他一到周末就要开启吃吃吃模式，就当是平时工作太累了给自己的奖励  
“呃，今天”  
“他今天约了我呀妈咪～”  
两人朝楼上看，郑明心趴在栏杆上看他们，朝他们笑了笑就跑下楼来，手搭在林阳肩膀上  
“嫂子今天答应我要陪我去开启美食之旅啊～”  
郑妈妈一愣，随即无奈的笑了笑“你啊，带着你嫂子到处玩，你问过你哥没”  
郑明心眨眨眼“要问他哦”  
“当然啊，你哥哥嫂嫂新婚呢，周六日他们不用出去约会啊”  
“……”郑明心还真没想过这个诶  
“我问过了”林阳接了话“他说可以的，叫我和、和弟弟多玩玩，说弟弟很会玩”  
“那就好啦～”郑明心笑眯眯的“那走吧走吧，我们现在出去还能赶上街口的阿姨卖的汉堡！”  
郑明心拉着林阳的手腕，拿起放在门口的包包背上，回头朝郑妈妈挥挥手“那妈咪～我们就先走啦～”  
“晚上回来吃饭吗？”  
“不回来了～”  
“好”郑妈妈把他们送到门口，目送他们离开，回去的时候看到楼上走廊钟鹏趴在二楼栏杆上  
“Off也起来了？阿心和tay都出去了哦，你现在去还能赶上呢”  
钟鹏笑着摇头“不去了，他那种吃法我受不了”  
听到钟鹏的小抱怨，郑妈妈捂嘴笑了，想到儿子最喜欢吃的都是些煎炸物和甜食，难怪钟鹏不喜欢  
“要下来吃早餐吗？”  
“不了，”钟鹏伸了个懒腰“我再去睡一会儿”  
“好，那午饭的时候我再叫你啊”  
“嗯，好啊”钟鹏点点头，走上楼梯，看到了站在转角位的阿塔潘  
“怎么了”  
“等你啊”  
钟鹏皱了皱眉，路过他上了三楼，阿塔潘也一直跟着他走到钟鹏房门口  
“我要进房间睡觉了”  
“我知道啊”阿塔潘点点头，然后推开他自顾自的走进门口爬上了床  
“你…”钟鹏走进去看他“你回自己房间去”  
“呼噜呼噜呼噜…”  
钟鹏等了两三秒，见他真的没什么反应是打定主意要睡在这里了  
“小滚”  
“你为什么和他睡不一样的床”  
钟鹏要过去拉他的手一顿，看向还没来得及收起来的沙发床  
“你和他…假结婚？”  
钟鹏吞了吞口水“没有”  
“那你怎么没和他睡一张床”  
“我还不适应不行吗”  
阿塔潘翻身起床看向站在床边的他，定定看了两三秒，最后笑得甜甜的，伸手拉住他的手腕，一用力把钟鹏也拉上了床，整个人挂在了钟鹏身上  
“我困了，要睡觉了”  
“小滚…”  
“嘘，我好多天都没睡好了…”  
钟鹏看着怀里的小人依赖的抱着自己，叹了口气，拉过被子给他盖上，睁着眼睛看向天花板，明明身旁有人就容易睡不着的钟鹏没一会儿就睡着了  
阿塔潘听到均匀的呼吸声抬头看向他，再看向旁边还未整理的沙发床，勾了勾嘴角拿出自己的手机给谁发了条短信，又抱着钟鹏满足的睡下了  
「ding」  
“唔..”郑明心感觉到裤子的震动，把手上吃了一半的汉堡递给林阳“嫂嫂帮我拿一下”  
“哦..好”林阳接过汉堡，看着郑明心从裤兜里掏出了手机  
「他们两睡两张床」  
看到这个短信，郑明心挑了挑眉，眼睛不自觉的看向林阳  
“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”林阳拿手冢擦了擦脸，怕自己脸上沾了什么酱汁  
郑明心一笑，收起了手机，拿了张纸巾给他擦了擦嘴角“好啦，没有啦”  
“呃、谢、谢谢…”林阳有些不太适应，避开了他热烈的眼神，不自觉的红了脸  
郑明心从他手里接过自己的汉堡，想着刚刚阿塔潘给自己发的短信  
不睡一张床…？  
眼神瞟了一眼红着脸的林阳  
嗯…有点意思


	6. 你好，你的儿子到了 06

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我昨天晚上选了几个餐厅，都很近的，我们不用跑这么远”  
“几个餐厅？”林阳一听这话，又结合了昨晚钟鹏和他说的「他叫你去可能就是叫多一个人可以多点一点菜」  
这好像不是多点一点菜，这好像是多去几个餐厅啊……  
“对啊，放心啦，就…”郑明心拿手指数了数“五顿主食三顿甜点吧”  
林阳猛的看向郑明心“这会不会太多了？！”  
“不多不多，你又不是不知道泰国的分量少”  
可你吃的多啊！！！  
冷静，冷静，林阳，你要和郑明心创造一个美好的家庭关系，就从今天这顿..这几顿饭开始  
郑明心吃完汉堡包就从街口走回家里开车出门，这段路美名其曰：消食  
郑明心开车去了市中心的central，那里的地下负一层是出了名的美食天堂  
“我们先从….这里开始吧～”郑明心指了指楼梯口一出来的，回头朝着林阳笑的甜甜的“嫂子～走吧～”  
林阳点点头，烤肉，嗯，他也爱吃  
在吃的这上面，郑明心自问还是不错的，反正他爱吃的都来一份就是了，等菜都上来了竟然摆了满满的一桌  
“Cangcang”郑明心看着满桌的肉肉眼睛都发光了，举起了钳子就把肉肉往火上烤  
“你喜欢吃焦一点的还是不焦的？”郑明心翻着肉，享受着肉在烤盘上滋滋的声音，一听就觉得很好吃  
“一点点焦的吧”  
“好～”  
在吃货届混了多年的郑明心对于烤肉手到拈来，很快，一盘盘烤肉烤好放到林阳面前，都是林阳说的一点点焦  
林阳拿着菜叶包了一块塞进嘴里，烤肉恰到好处，外脆里嫩而且多汁鲜美  
“唔！你好会！”林阳吃到美味的惊讶脸出来了，大大满足了郑明心在美食上的小小自尊心  
虽然之前吃了一个汉堡包，但是这顿烤肉还是能轻松吃完的  
吃完烤肉，郑明心就带着林阳直奔下一个店铺，叫了一杯水果酸奶  
酸奶上铺满了水果，酸奶里还有果粒  
“刚吃完肉喝点酸奶能消化”林阳摸了摸肚子，他本人比较瘦，平时吃的不多，现在胃其实有点胀胀的了  
“嗯嗯”消化什么的没关系，他只是想要试试这里新出的独角兽杯  
刚刚吃烤肉的地方人很多，也很吵，所以他们两不说话也不会很尴尬，但是现在这家店只有他和另外一桌人，太安静了，感觉不太适应  
郑明心咬着苹果，看向静静吃东西的林阳  
没道理啊，singto说他很能说啊  
“嫂子”  
林阳一惊，看向他  
又来了又来了，他家嫂子怎么这么怕自己啊……势要扭转局面的郑明心试图打开话题  
“嫂子，你和钟..我哥怎么认识的啊？”  
林阳原本就挺紧张的心又提了起来“怎么..怎么问这个…”  
“嗷，我好奇啊”郑明心表现的似乎很感兴趣一样的看向林阳“我哥和你是大学同学吧？”  
“嗯..同一个大学，同一个系的…也是一起租房住的室友”  
“噢～怪不得…一回来就结婚啊，所以是在国外留学留出了感情？”  
“呵呵..呵呵…”林阳只干笑不回答  
这态度..真的很有问题  
郑明心托着下巴看着林阳，一般情侣说到这个不应该吧啦吧啦一大堆的嘛，起码要从怎么认识的，怎么同居的，怎么开始谈恋爱的，回来之后又怎么心血来潮结婚的，这不是一个正常的秀恩爱过程吗？？  
起码…他认识的那几对都是这样的  
所以，真的如他们所想的，他们两，是假结婚？  
钟鹏愿意？在他有阿塔潘的情况下？  
这真的越来越耐人寻味了  
不过他家嫂子对他是真的有防备，这一时半会儿的，也问不出什么来，郑明心也不逼他了，反正，来日方长啊  
想到这郑明心把自己面前的酸奶推过去林阳那边“嫂子多吃点啊，等会儿还要去其他地方呢，多喝酸奶先消消食啊～”  
林阳见他不再问关于他和钟鹏的事松了口气，他是不怎么擅长说谎的人，而且对着郑明心有着潜意识的害怕，这会儿听到他叫自己多喝酸奶他就立刻听话的扒拉着碗  
“慢点，没人跟你抢”  
“嗯嗯”  
这一天，林阳随着郑明心真的吃了五顿主食三顿甜点，吃到最后他觉得自己要吐了  
“还好吗？”郑明心看他扶着墙的样子有点担心“休息一下”  
“唔嗯..”林阳胡乱点头，深呼吸，长这么大，今天是吃的最多的一天了  
郑明心扶着他拿手给他揉揉肚子  
林阳感受到他手的动作有一瞬间的僵硬，下意识开口想要拒绝“不..”  
“我给你揉一下会舒服很多”郑明心似乎知道他可能会说什么一样“放心，我很专业的，每次吃撑了我就这么揉肚子的”  
林阳听他说的话失笑“你经常吃撑？”  
“唔…”郑明心扁了扁嘴“有时候甜点太好吃的话～就当然忍不住啊～不能怪我，是它们太好吃了…”  
听着郑明心小孩子般的发言，林阳摸了摸鼻子，觉得他可爱的过分了  
郑明心的手法确实很好，只揉了一会儿林阳就觉得自己好很多了，他拍了拍郑明心的肩膀“我好多了”  
“真的？”  
“嗯”  
“要不要等会儿去买点药？”  
“唔…应该不用吧”林阳觉得自己大概睡一觉就好了，哪有这么脆弱  
“那好吧，也很晚了，我们回家吧？”  
“好”  
他们一早出来的，回家的时候天都黑了，连商场都要关门了  
“嫂子下次我们再一起出来玩呀～”郑明心停好车，和林阳一起走向家门口  
“好”林阳点点头，隔了一会儿又说“下次能吃少一点吗？我觉得..我应该吃不了这么多…”  
“哈哈哈哈哈”郑明心捂着肚子“好～今天确实吃太多了～为难你啦嫂子～”  
“为难到不为难…就是吃撑了有点难受而已…”  
“我懂我懂～”郑明心想了想“今天其实不该去吃那个牡蛎的，不好吃，少吃那一顿就差不多了～”  
“唔…还能少吃一顿那个饺子..那个饺子也很撑”  
“唔..我倒觉得那个饺子还可以..但是那个辣椒炒饭不怎么好吃，不是我喜欢的”  
“你真的很奇怪诶，怎么点个辣椒炒饭不要辣椒”  
“因为我要他用辣椒炒饭的方式来炒饭啊，但是还是强差人意，唉..”  
“我知道有家店的炒饭还不错，下次可以一起去啊…”  
“嗯？”郑明心站定看向他“嫂子主动约我下次一起出去玩？”  
“呃…”林阳薅了薅头发“你、你不想也没关系..”  
“我愿意啊！”郑明心笑了“嫂子约我我可开心啦～嫂子都不知道，你前段时间躲我多伤我心啊～”  
林阳看着郑明心一脸委屈的模样，但是那双眼却明媚的很，他失笑，知道他是开玩笑的，但是还是那句话——意外的可爱  
他不自觉的摸了摸他的头发“额额，嫂子..嫂子以后不会躲你了…你好好计划一下下次要去哪里吃好吃的吧嫂子请你”  
郑明心被他的动作弄的有点懵，但是听到他这么说觉得两人的关系开始往好的方向发展起来了，那就说明他这段时间的努力还是没有白费的啊…  
“嗯嗯！”郑明心走到自己的房间门口朝他挥手“那嫂子晚安啦～”  
“晚安…”林阳看着他进了自己房间，才开门走进去  
“回来啦？”钟鹏正在收拾东西，看到他进来看了一眼“今天去哪吃了？”  
“去了市中心的central”  
“吃什么了？”  
“呃…好多..五顿主食…三顿甜点…”  
钟鹏听到他说的挑了挑眉“吃撑了吧”  
“有点…”林阳摸了摸肚子“你弟弟太能吃了…”  
“是啊”钟鹏伸了个懒腰“周末就是他出去觅食的日子，常年如此，之前还有singto陪着他去吃，但是singto跟着他出去这样胡吃海喝几次也怕了，他正愁没有伴呢”  
“是嘛…我还以为singto不论弟弟做什么都会陪着一起去呢”  
钟鹏笑笑“怎么可能，singto也有自己要做的事情，不会经常和他在一起的”  
“可是..他们是..情侣啊，难道..不应该吗？”  
钟鹏停下手上的东西看向林阳“难道应该吗？就算是情侣，或者夫妻也好，都需要有自己的空间吧，如果事事都在一起，也很容易腻的，你没听过一句话吗？距离产生美”  
“唔..好像也对…”  
“你快去洗澡吧，身上一股子的味道”钟鹏有洁癖，闻到他身上的炸猪排味一阵嫌弃  
“哦好”  
“诶对了，要不要给你那点消食药？今天吃那么多怕你消化不来”  
“不用”林阳摆摆手“我又不是什么弱鸡”  
“额额，希望是啊”  
然而，林阳睡到半夜的时候被痛醒了，痛得打滚的那种  
林阳捂住肚子，冒着冷汗，胃一阵翻滚，熬了一会儿，实在忍不住了，下床跑到厕所吐了出来  
钟鹏被他吵醒了，听到洗手间里的声音，连忙跑过去  
“还好吧？！”  
“唔呕…”  
看来是不太好了，钟鹏拍拍他的背“你等着，我去找药去”  
钟鹏刚出门路过郑明心房间的时候听到里面传来声响，唔..听起来和他房间那个抱着马桶吐的人动静差不多啊  
钟鹏飞奔下楼，拿了药和两杯水上楼，先给林阳送过去，然后去郑明心房间给他送药  
“怎么回事啊，你们两个一起吐”  
“不..不知道啊…呕…”郑明心吃了药也依旧吐的稀里哗啦的，那头的林阳也好不到哪里去  
这样的动静把隔壁的阿塔潘也吵醒了，看着他们两吐成这样，阿塔潘皱了皱眉“他们不会是食物中毒吧？”  
“唔…”钟鹏听到他说的，皱紧了眉，看着两人菜色的脸，当下拍板“去医院！”


	7. 你好，你的儿子到了 07

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“食物中毒，去找张床位休息一下打点滴吧”  
钟鹏开了个病房让他们住进去，两个脸色苍白的人齐齐躺在病床上输液  
“你说你们两是不是胡闹”钟鹏站在一旁说教“吃那么多，猪都要吐！”  
“就是就是”阿塔潘挽着钟鹏的手臂附和  
“你们两够了啊…我都这么难受了…”郑明心撇着嘴“肯定是那家牡蛎不新鲜…”  
“先不说新不新鲜，你这么吃就是应该的吗？！”  
“好啦好啦”林阳见郑明心委屈巴巴的模样忍不住开口“还是我不好..没有阻止他吃这么多…”  
钟鹏摆摆手，林阳和郑明心又不熟，他那老好人的性格最好是可以劝阻得了郑明心  
“你们两在医院住一晚，食物中毒不是小事，吐吐就算了，还有其他问题就麻烦了”  
“唔..好吧”郑明心躺在床上有点委屈“那你明天能给我带点…”  
“想都不要想吃什么，明天早上只有白粥！”  
“唔…”  
阿塔潘在一旁偷笑，掐了掐郑明心的脸“吃几天白粥吧，正好给你减减肥”  
“我才不胖呢..”  
“是是是～”  
郑明心和林阳两个人在床上躺着吊针，钟鹏和阿塔潘就坐在旁边的沙发上补眠，只是睡着睡着阿塔潘人就往钟鹏身上粘了  
郑明心看了一眼，他们两从小就是这样，他见怪不怪了，不过..不知道林阳是什么反应呢…郑明心转过头来看向林阳，却见林阳根本不在意的在刷手机  
“咳咳..嫂子”  
“嗯？”林阳放下iPad看向郑明心  
郑明心本来想要直接叫林阳看沙发上的两人，看看他会有什么反应，但是这样好像有点太直接了  
他清了清嗓子“等会儿要是打完点滴，不如叫他们两回去吧，在这里睡着不舒服”  
林阳这才看向沙发上的人，见到阿塔潘像考拉一样抱着钟鹏睡，钟鹏竟然还能睡得着…他和钟鹏室友那些年都是分开房间睡的，结婚之后也不睡在一起就是因为钟鹏不喜欢和别人睡在一起，可现在…？  
虽然说早知道钟鹏和阿塔潘的关系，可是这一幕还是让林阳很惊讶  
郑明心一直观察着林阳的表情，发现他看到这一幕除了惊讶也就剩了然了，除此之外没有任何其他情绪  
正常夫夫就算知道那个是「表弟」也好，也会有点点吃醋的情绪吧？  
“嗯，好啊，叫他们回去吧”林阳没有意见，相反还想给他们制造机会独处，想着若是他们能够再续前缘也是好事啊  
郑明心认真看了他几秒，确定他真的没有在吃醋或生气，最后点点头“嗯…好”  
林阳听到郑明心的回答又重新拿起iPad打游戏了  
郑明心看他沉迷游戏，好像根本不在意钟鹏和阿塔潘之间越矩的行为，在这种情况下，郑明心感觉自己不用去问钟鹏或者林阳都能知道他们之间的婚姻…不是事实了  
这两个人，还真完全没有掩饰的想法  
他拿起手机，给阿塔潘说了刚刚的事情，这好歹也算是试探出了些什么了吧，从那天到现在，他总算是有些东西可以给阿塔潘交差了，不然天天被阿塔潘嘲笑自己连林阳身都近不了  
阿塔潘被手机震醒，看向钟鹏，没醒，看向手机，挑了挑眉，把手机又塞回了口袋里重新抱着钟鹏  
钟鹏睡得迷迷糊糊的，感觉到熟悉的信息素味道还下意识的把人往自己怀里拉  
阿塔潘抬头看他，见他还睡着，这动作完全是习惯使然  
笑容完全无法压抑，把钟鹏抱得紧紧的，笑的更甜了  
郑明心又看向林阳，嗯，还是完全没有反应，这明明都当着你面NTR了啊嫂子……就算，就算是假结婚也敬业一点演演可好？  
林阳当然听不到郑明心的内心OS了，他现在在游戏上被人追杀呢  
又一把输了，林阳放下iPad有些生无可恋的模样，下意识看向沙发，想着若是钟鹏醒了可以上线帮帮自己  
郑明心盯着他看了这么久，终于等到林阳有反应了，内心开始激动起来，不知道林阳会有什么动作呢！！  
林阳只看了一眼，见钟鹏还在睡就把目光收回来了  
啊…好失望。就知道不该抱有任何期待的。  
郑明心看着林阳重新拿起自己的iPad准备开局新的，突然对他产生了些难以言喻的感觉  
虽然说阿塔潘和钟鹏若能重新在一起当然是最好的，但是被牵连的林阳……也有些太可怜了，毕竟还是结了婚的伴侣啊……也不知道他知不知道钟鹏和阿塔潘之间的事情呢……  
或许是郑明心的眼神太过炽热了，林阳看向郑明心，见他一直在看着自己，想了想，举起自己的iPad“吃鸡吗？”  
“……？”  
“我..我输的有点惨…”语气竟有些可怜兮兮  
郑明心下意识的摸到自己的手机  
唉，算了算了，钟鹏这么不厚道，还是我这个做弟弟的帮帮他的亲亲嫂子吧  
“来，我做辅助”  
“好叻”  
有郑明心带着林阳飞，林阳的段位很快就上去了，打了几轮游戏点滴也打完了，叫来了护士给他们拔针，两个人双双让阿塔潘和钟鹏回家  
“真的不用我留下来？”  
“不用，我都是大人了啊”郑明心摆摆手“放心”  
“嗯，你们回去吧，别在这里睡了，又不舒服”林阳也劝他  
“好..吧，可是你们不要再玩手机了啊”钟鹏迟疑的点点头，拿起自己的东西“那我真的走了?”  
“去去去去”  
阿塔潘早就在门口等着钟鹏了，他也不想在医院住一晚呢  
钟鹏刚走出病房，阿塔潘的手就牵上了他的手  
“小滚”钟鹏压低声音  
“唔？”阿塔潘一脸无辜的看着他“晚上了，坏人很多的，不牵着等一会儿就不见了”  
这理由烂的很，可是从阿塔潘嘴里说出来就是那么理直气壮，甚至觉得他说的很有道理  
钟鹏叹了口气，带着他离开医院  
两个人回到家，没惊动任何人，钟鹏也挺累的，正准备回房间睡觉，今天还能睡睡大床呢  
“你干嘛”钟鹏看着跟在自己后面的阿塔潘  
“睡觉啊”  
钟鹏皱皱眉头“你回自己房间去睡”  
“我不要”阿塔潘不管他，他通过这段时间的观察和郑明心刚刚给他说的信息已经基本确认钟鹏和林阳之间是假结婚的关系，只是他还不知道钟鹏为什么要这么做而已  
他推开钟鹏走进房间，爬上了床，唔，果然还是这张床比较舒服，以前他来这里都是和钟鹏一起睡这里的，他啊，认床的很  
“小滚别这样”钟鹏走进来看他，见他完全不为所动，狠下心来说“我结婚了小滚”  
阿塔潘被他这句话说得一愣，原本以为自己可以不在意这件事…毕竟他感觉得到他还是爱自己的，可如今从他嘴里说出这样的话来，他的心就像有千把刀子一样割着，这么久以来压抑的情绪突然就好像压不住了似的  
他翻开被子看向他  
“你结婚了，你结婚了！你结婚了！”阿塔潘喊着“我知道！我知道！”  
钟鹏看着他突然喊叫起来，连忙捂住他的嘴，这夜深人静的，他这是打算把所有人都喊起来吗  
阿塔潘被捂住了嘴，可是眼里的泪水却忍不住的往下掉  
他哭着，眼泪汹涌的很  
钟鹏看着他，心痛如绞，他抱着阿塔潘，小声的哄着  
“你结婚了..我知道，可是你当我第一天认识你吗..我认识你二十几年了..你每一个表情表示什么我都知道，可我唯一不知道的是你为什么突然和我分手，没有任何预兆。你说你不爱我，可是你根本就不是，你还爱我的，你很爱我的，可是你结婚了，你找了一个不爱的人结婚你都不愿意跟我说为什么，钟鹏，是不是在你眼里，我的感受这么不重要…”  
“不是…不是”钟鹏喃喃  
“那你说啊，你说啊…”阿塔潘抬头看他，他看到他眼里的痛苦，他知道他肯定有什么瞒着自己，与自己有关，所以他不知道要怎么说  
钟鹏摇摇头，只是抱着他  
阿塔潘在他怀里哭累了也没等到他的答案，他垂下眼眸，直觉这件事没那么简单了  
“我累…”阿塔潘拉了拉他的衣服  
“…那睡吧”钟鹏没办法拒绝他，既然他想，那就在这里睡好了，他去其他地方  
就如同阿塔潘说的，他很了解钟鹏，所以钟鹏想做什么，阿塔潘都知道  
阿塔潘把钟鹏拉到床上，抱着他不让他走  
“小、小滚！”  
“嘘，别把其他人吵醒了”  
阿塔潘力气很大，特别是现在压着他的时候，钟鹏根本走不了  
听着怀里的人均匀的呼吸声，钟鹏看着天花板，想到了那个人说的话，只是..现在没有人看到…那能不能让他再自私多一晚…  
钟鹏闭起眼，怀着复杂的心情睡着了  
而医院那边，自从钟鹏和阿塔潘走了，这房间突然就安静了下来，他们两都不知道要说些什么，直到ig点赞点到没什么好看了，twi也没什么新闻了，他们坐在床上开始发呆  
林阳悄咪咪的看了眼郑明心，见他在发呆，想了想，嗯，既然要改善一下家庭关系，那就..试试挑起一下话题吧…  
“那个…”  
“嗯？！”郑明心看向林阳，这还是他嫂子第一次主动跟他说话呢，好期待他会跟自己说什么啊！  
“那个..下次还是不要吃这么多了”  
“…噗嗤..好..”郑明心捂住嘴，把笑声憋回去  
林阳看他憋着笑的表情有些滑稽，也跟着笑了起来  
“我知道了，下次，保证不吃这么多了！”郑明心举起手来保证“对不起呐嫂子，还连累你陪着我进医院了”  
“我还没试过因为吃撑了…应该说食物中毒进医院的呢，算是个新奇的体验？”  
“嫂子心态还真好”  
“凡事还是要往好处想的嘛，总不能想着不好的事情，若是只想着不好的事情，就算好事也会变成坏事啦”  
“嫂子在说佛经吗？”郑明心听得一愣一愣的，感觉年轻人应该都不怎么喜欢读佛这种事情吧，特别他还在国外留学过  
“唔，佛会教会我们很多东西”  
郑明心听他说这些有些呆滞，他看着林阳吧啦吧啦的开始给自己普佛，一句一句的经文从他嘴里说出来，感觉躺在隔壁的人不是因为食物中毒进来的病人，而是来这里传道授业的…高僧  
他是真的能说，singto诚不欺我  
林阳吧啦吧啦了一大堆之后看向郑明心，见他呆呆的看着自己，才后知后觉自己刚刚做了些什么  
他不好意思的抓抓自己的头发“是不是很无聊？”  
“不是…你说为什么他们都只吃素呢，肉明明这么好吃…”  
林阳一怔，随即皱着眉说“为什么…那是因为不杀生啊”  
“可是蔬菜自己也会成长啊，你不能说他不是一种生命，他也会长大，会成熟”  
林阳又一愣，好像有点道理？  
“你等等我，我去查一下”  
秉承着什么都要讲究依据的态度，林阳同学和郑明心同学大晚上从食物中毒开始拓展到佛法，最后结合起来天南地北的聊，每当林阳解释完一个问题，郑明心又能从另一个角度提出自己的想法，林阳又要打开自己的手机开始找依据反驳，而郑明心也不是个服输的人，林阳找，他也找，两个人在医院的病房里开始了他们的辩论赛，他们越聊越上头，直到护士过来提醒他们，不要打扰到隔壁的孩子才罢休  
“不好意思护士小姐..”林阳不好意思的笑了笑“我们会安静一点的…”  
“早点睡吧两位，我没见过食物中毒还能这么精神的”  
“不好意思不好意思”  
看着护士小姐离开，林阳和郑明心对看一眼，忍不住笑了  
“等出院了再说过”  
“你肯定说不过我”  
“谁说的，刚刚明明是你比较说不过我”  
“我那是让着你～”  
“安静！”  
两个人噤了声，看了对方一眼，忍不住笑了，笑出声后又齐齐举起了手指放到嘴旁“嘘”  
这一系列动作默契到令人发笑  
林阳朝郑明心眨了眨眼“弟弟早点睡吧”  
“嗯..那嫂子晚安～”  
“晚安”  
林阳下床关了房间里的大灯，只留下床头的小灯，郑明心给自己盖好被子闭上眼，直到听到旁边传来了微弱的鼾声才睁开眼来，重新看向林阳  
想想刚刚两人之间的交流，林阳不怕他，也不防备着他，两个人之间的交流和谐的让人意外  
突然感觉这趟进医院还挺值得的？起码他们之间的关系，质一般的飞跃  
这么想着，郑明心迷迷糊糊的睡下了  
临睡着前想着的竟然还是他们最后讨论的那个问题还能从什么角度来进行反驳


	8. 你好，你的儿子到了 08

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你最近和嫂子相处的不错啊”singto抬冢撞了撞郑明心的肩膀  
“是啊～”郑明心含了一口冰淇淋“我们这不是产生了革命友谊嘛～”  
“革命友谊？”singto眨巴着眼“什么革命友谊？”  
“前段时间你出差我找了嫂子陪我去吃吃喝喝，呃..食物中毒那次”  
“你还好意思提哦”singto没好气的看了他一眼“第一次和嫂子出门就食物中毒了，钟鹏不骂你啊”  
郑明心假笑了一下又吞了一口冰淇淋“不仅他骂了，连爸妈也骂了…你又不在，他们可没给我留情面…唉”  
“没上手就不错了”singto捏了捏郑明心的脸，唔，好像又肉了一点  
“不过…我还以为嫂子要躲你一辈子呢”  
“哪会～我这么可爱～他不舍得啦～”郑明心朝singto笑得甜甜的，惹来singto一阵鸡皮疙瘩  
“你们在说什么呢”林阳捧着蛋糕走过来“来，吃吧”  
“没什么”郑明心拿起叉子霍霍向蛋糕“就说了我们上次食物中毒进医院然后产生了革命友谊的事情而已呀～”  
提起那次的事情林阳也笑了，他还记得第二天唤醒郑明心的还是阿姨带过来的白粥  
明明脸色不好，嘴里吃的也是平平淡淡的白粥，可他偏偏吃的像是在吃山珍海味似的满足，和个孩子一样  
那次食物中毒拉了两天肚子就没什么事了，好了伤疤忘了疼的郑明心一到周末又拉上林阳出去觅食，这次就没吃那么多了，林阳也看着他来点菜，他们总算是度过了一个非常完美的吃货周末  
从那以后，郑明心就喜欢拉上林阳陪他出去觅食了，一来也就林阳愿意陪他吃吃喝喝，二来林阳还有趣的很，两个人在一起的时候总有话题聊不怕冷场，三来，他们要好好联络感情嘛～  
所以现在，比起singto他们，反而是林阳和郑明心在一起的时间多了起来  
“对了，钟鹏是不是要出去深造啦”  
“嗯，是啊”林阳点点头  
钟鹏和林阳都是宠物医生，但是两个人工作的医院不一样，钟鹏现在工作的医院给他安排了外出学习，大概要去外地两个月才能回来，这件事已经提前和家里人说了  
“那还好..应该能赶得上我们的订婚宴”  
singto和郑明心的订婚宴已经在筹备中了，这两天策划陆陆续续传了些订婚宴上的资料过来，今天他们三个人出来就是去策划那边试一试订婚的礼服  
虽然是订婚，但是双方父母都希望各个方面做到最好，连订婚的礼服都专门找人订做。林阳的尺寸之前已经给过他们，但这次还是专门过来这边再量一次确认  
“腰围35…比上次送来的数据大了一点”  
“嗷”林阳意外，自己竟然胖了！？他摸了摸肚子，感觉确实比以前要柔软，拿手掐一掐，竟然还能掐出一小团肉来，大概是最近经常跟着郑明心出去吃喝玩乐又不运动的关系  
不过他觉得现在的状态还不错，之前太瘦了，现在就算有点肉也不会太胖  
“林先生过两周就可以过来试一下西装了，到时候不合适还可以改”  
“好，谢谢你”  
林阳走出更衣室，见到郑明心已经换好了衣服坐在沙发上看手机  
郑明心感觉到有人靠近，抬头笑着看了他一眼“如何？”  
“胖了”林阳捏了捏自己的肚子“最近吃太多了…”  
郑明心窃喜，知道他胖了大概都是因为自己的原因，他现在每周都带着他出去吃，林阳又不像他会去运动，胖，是在所难免的  
“最近可不能再吃多了…不然礼服又要改了”  
“没关系啊”郑明心掩嘴偷笑“大不了就再改改衣服嘛”  
“看我胖你很开心是不是”林阳没好气的撇了他一眼“就算我胖了，你也还是比我大只的！”  
“多吃几顿就不一定了～”  
“信不信我不陪你出去吃了”  
“不信～”郑明心凑过去朝他撒娇“嫂子人这么好，肯定会陪我出去吃的～”  
林阳看着他撒娇的模样忍不住上手捏了捏他的脸“看看你这胖子！要减肥了！”  
“才不胖呢！”郑明心甩甩头不满的挣脱开他的手  
“怎么又打起来了”singto也换好了衣服，他那套是暗红色的，刚出来就见到郑明心和林阳扭打在沙发上，周围的导购小姐都在偷笑  
“嗷”郑明心朝着singto告状“嫂子说我胖！”  
Singto失笑“你要是再不控制就真的胖了”  
“连你也这么说哦！”郑明心气噗噗的看着他  
Singto才不管他呢，朝他招招手“过来啦”  
郑明心不满的站起身来走到他身边，一起看向落地镜，两人穿着一蓝一红的西装，看起来还挺般配的，不过大概是他们两太熟悉了，在他们看来怎么看怎么别扭  
“是不是怪怪的？”郑明心问  
“你也觉得是不是…”  
“嫂子，你觉得我们看起来怎么样？”郑明心回头问坐在沙发上的林阳“会不会看起来有点怪”  
“不会啊”林阳上下打量他们两“我觉得还不错啊”  
连一旁的导购小姐也说他们两很配，但是郑明心和singto本人就是有些不太适应  
“算了算了”singto安慰“也就穿一次，可能是我们两当局者迷觉得怪，他们都说好看应该就不错了”  
“行吧，就这样吧，你有没有什么要改的？”  
“没有，你要不要改大一点？”  
“我不胖！”郑明心重申  
“噗，好好好”  
“两位感情真好”导购小姐给他们脱下西装外套，嘴里蹦出一个又一个祝福的词，只是她说得兴奋，听的人却浑身不舒服，勉强笑笑应付过去  
试完西装，singto就要回去自己的餐厅了，今天主厨那边出了新品，让他过去试试  
“餐厅那边出了新品，你晚上要来我餐厅试一下吗？”  
提到这个，郑明心眼睛一亮。这就是他为什么和singto结婚的另一个原因了，谁不想要一个拥有几家米其林餐厅的老板呢～米其林真的太吸引人了啊～  
“好啊好啊”郑明心点点头，忽又想起了什么，看向林阳“嫂子要不要一起去？”  
“呃，可以吗？”  
“欢迎啊”singto无所谓，今天试菜，多几个人来他能得到更多的建议，好事“嫂子来吧，没关系的，今天的菜还挺特别的，是中国菜”  
“那好啊..”  
“那你们晚上过来吧，我先回去准备”  
“OK～我和嫂子逛会儿街就过去”  
“别吃其他东西啊，今晚有很多菜的”  
郑明心嘟囔着“知道啦”  
催促着singto离开，郑明心挽上林阳的臂弯“走吧，我刚刚看到有卖镜头的，嫂子陪我过去看看吧”  
“怎么突然想起买镜头了？”林阳记得他不玩这种东西的  
“还不是singto，他生日快到了，听说看上了个什么镜头的想要很久了，我就买给他咯～而且嫂子你不是会这些嘛，帮我看看～”  
林阳听到他的话笑了“你对singto很好”  
郑明心撇撇嘴“唔，有什么办法，要是我不记得他的生日他得念我到下一年生日呢”  
“哪有这么夸张，我看singto对你很好啊”  
“那都是假的！”郑明心忍不住和他说着singto的事情。  
他们两从穿开裆裤就认识了，彼此什么样子没见过，singto在大家面前的模样和私底下的模样可不一样，有一年他忘了他的生日真的被singto念了一年，说他这个朋友白交了，他第二年补了双倍的礼物才哄好这个发小呢，但是他现在还是时不时把这件事拿出来说，碎碎念的可以  
“Singto太爱念我了，上次食物中毒你都不知道..被他念的啊，偏偏他还是搞食物的，说出来的话我又反驳不了……比我妈妈还唠叨呢…唉，以后结了婚可怎么办…”  
“那有什么呢，相爱的人就算是念你的话也是很甜蜜的，这也是一种婚姻生活的调味剂嘛”  
郑明心听到林阳的话一愣，随即看向林阳，见他很认真的看着自己  
“相爱的人？”  
“啊？”林阳一愣  
郑明心微微张嘴，想了好一会儿才喃喃开口“是吗…对啊…也是…相爱的人..才能结婚啊…”  
不知道郑明心怎么突然这样嘟囔这些话来，但是面对着郑明心那略显茫然的眼神，林阳吞了吞口水，点点头“呃，嗯..对，相爱…才能结婚”  
林阳一愣，突然有些心虚了，什么「相爱才能结婚」啊…这话自己说着好虚啊…  
郑明心听完林阳的话，瞳孔开始地震，觉得自己好像发现了什么不该发现的事情  
难道..林阳其实很爱钟鹏？所以才甘愿在钟鹏心里有别人的情况下结婚？  
不、不是吧..这会不会有点狗血？？  
郑明心心里很肯定的一件事情是钟鹏不爱林阳，但..但若是林阳真的因为爱而嫁给钟鹏的话….这会不会太惨了…  
可是，阿塔潘也很..惨啊，无缘无故的被分手，看着明明和自己相爱的人和其他人结了婚，也挺痛苦的啊  
可是..可是..若林阳也喜欢钟鹏…那也…  
郑明心觉得自己凌乱了，一时之间不知道该站在谁那一遍，因为谁都挺有理的  
最不该的就是钟鹏了  
真该拿把枪把他tututu了  
等会儿！冷静！！别轻易下定论！让他再问问！  
“呃，嫂子”郑明心清了清嗓子斟酌着开口“那如果..婚姻中其中一个人其实并不爱对方，那另一方是不是应该选择放手呢？毕竟，只有单方面的爱情，这段婚姻继续下去也很难的”  
“呃..什么意思？”  
“就是…单方面的爱情很难维系婚姻的…你懂吧？”  
单方面的爱情很难维系婚姻…？他为什么突然和他说这些啊？难道他是在说自己？可是不对啊，他看起来和singto挺好的啊  
郑明心见林阳还没想出所以然来，有些着急了“嫂子！你知道单方面的付出很痛苦的吧，只有自己一个人付出而得不到回应，这样长久下去不是办法的啊”  
林阳眨眨眼“…可是你和singto不是挺好的嘛”  
“什么？！”郑明心一愣  
“对啊，虽然singto爱念你，但是不都是为你好吗？还有啊，他还经常请你吃饭呢，而你都会给他买礼物不是吗？这不算单方面的付出啊”  
不是…怎么说起他来了，他们不是在讨论他和钟鹏吗？！  
“我..我说的不是我和singto啊…”  
“…那你怎么突然跟我说这些？”  
我这不是变着法子让你迷途知返不要花时间在钟鹏身上吗！？这话题是怎么绕到他和singto身上的？？他们两聊的话题好像往截然不同的方向跑了…  
郑明心脑袋都要当机了  
“弟弟？”林阳摇了摇他“还去不去看镜头了？”  
“…去，去啊…”郑明心走了两步又停了下来  
“怎么了？”  
“你和我哥…”  
“…啊？”林阳有点紧张，怎么突然说起钟鹏来了  
“你和我哥…相处的…不错吧？”  
林阳沉默了两秒，看着郑明心，目露迟疑的点了点头  
郑明心深吸一口气，思绪有些乱了，这到底…这到底是不是一出狗血家庭剧啊！！！原本他还挺确定他们两是假结婚的，可现在这一出，突然就不确定了！！！  
还是要怪钟鹏！他把事情搞得这么复杂做什么！  
老老实实和阿塔潘一起不就没有这些事情了吗！  
你现在是在为难我郑明心！  
真该拿把枪把你tututututututututututu了！


	9. 你好，你的儿子到了 09

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“你怎么了？这么低落？往常看到吃的不是都挺兴奋的吗？”  
“唉”郑明心长叹一口气，搅了搅眼前的汤“我，好烦”  
“怎么了？有什么事情能烦到你？烦得眼前的饭都不香了？”  
郑明心扔下汤匙，看向不远处正在和主厨聊天的林阳，无力感又上来了，他拉着singto  
往后面走“去去去，陪我去冷冻室去”  
“啊”  
两人走到冷冻室，郑明心见距离够远了，确定林阳是完全听不到他们的谈话声才开口把今天下午的事情都说给他听  
“你说，他到底喜不喜欢钟鹏啊”  
“不是吧…难道我们之前猜错了？！”singto有些愣，一个人猜错就算了，他们三个都猜错了那..那太有辱他们的英名了，他下意识看向林阳“我觉得不太像啊…”  
“你也会说「我觉得」…一直以来就是我们「觉得」，可是现在..我们又没问过他们，所以真的不排除这个可能性…”  
“这”singto扯了扯嘴角，如果是这样，那太复杂了“那..小滚怎么办”  
“是啊，小滚怎么办..这就是我烦的点，若是帮小滚，就要让他们两离婚，可是..林阳若真的喜欢钟鹏，那对他来说离婚岂不是很痛苦。可是若是不离婚..钟鹏不爱他啊，小滚也会很痛苦啊”  
Singto挨在墙上，他也不知道要怎么处理这件事了，这实在是..太复杂了  
郑明心看向林阳，此时他不知道和大厨说了些什么，笑得很开心的模样，可是..他现在无论看到林阳什么样子都觉得他是在强装  
联想到之前他明明那么怕自己，突然之间转换了心态和自己交流，若是为了钟鹏，为了能融入他们家，那他真的是…太努力了也太心疼了吧  
心里突然一抽一抽的疼  
“不行，这件事还是要从钟鹏下手”  
“你要做什么”singto拉住他的手腕“你不要冲动啊”  
“这件事就是他自己惹出来的，当然要他自己来解决了，他不好好解决，就是三个人的痛苦！我没这个本事了，他是个男人就勇敢起来解决掉他！”  
“你冷静一点！”singto拉住他“你别这么冲动！你以为钟鹏是那种什么都不懂的人吗？如果嫂子喜欢他他会看不出来？”  
郑明心的脚步一顿  
“不如…跟先跟小滚聊聊吧”singto提议“钟鹏毕竟是真的拿了结婚证的已婚人士，之前我们由着他闹本来也不对，但那时候我们以为钟鹏和林阳在一起是假结婚，而且钟鹏明显对他余情未了…但如果，真像你所想的那样，那小滚就不能继续闹下去了，他不能做第三者，这对他，对钟鹏，对嫂子都不好”  
“可他愿意听吗…”  
Singto沉默片刻“不愿意，也得说，不能让他一条路走到黑”  
郑明心叹了口气，他知道singto说的是对的  
“好，等他回来，我跟他说”  
阿塔潘现在参加了入学的军训还没回来，也不知道回来之后…能不能接受  
“走吧，饭还是要吃的，这件事还未下定论呢，你也会说是我们「觉得」…再观察观察吧，我还是…感觉不太像你说的那样”  
“嗯…”郑明心看向林阳的方向，此时大厨不知道在和他说些什么，还拿了一点东西给他尝，他吃了一口就一惊一乍的说好好吃啊  
看到他这副模样，郑明心不敢想，若是他真的是因为爱钟鹏才愿意在钟鹏心里有人的情况下嫁给他，那他心里得多难受啊  
郑明心甩甩脑袋，感觉自己不能再想下去了，越想越难受  
“试一下这个，中国的糖醋排骨，酸酸甜甜的很好吃”singto夹了一块给林阳“嫂子试试”  
“啊，谢谢”林阳低头咬了一口，嗯，酸酸甜甜确实好吃，他很喜欢  
Singto和郑明心看着林阳吃得开心微微松了口气，自从两个人聊完以后，好像都对他产生了呵护小动物的情感  
“爱吃我等一下叫大厨打包一份给你带回家”  
“啊？”林阳抬头看向他们一愣，怎么觉得他们两的眼神，不太对呢…  
“吃啊吃啊”郑明心又夹了一块放进他碗里“多吃点啊”  
“哦..好”  
“还有这个，梅菜扣肉，也是很好吃的，试试试试”  
“嗯..好”  
“这个这个，广式烧鸡，脆皮嫩肉”  
“嗯嗯”  
“尝尝这个，荔枝柴烧鹅，有荔枝的香味，可有意思了”  
“好好”  
“试试这个虾饺，里面的虾可大了！”  
“不错不错..”  
“最后这个，黑鱼汤，很补的”  
“唔..”林阳闻到这个黑鱼汤皱了皱眉  
“怎么了？”郑明心和singto异口同声的问  
“这个汤好像有些腥…”  
郑明心不爱这类东西，海鲜在他那里都是腥的，所以就交给singto试试了  
Singto闻了闻，觉得还好，不过可能是放得有些久了，所以腥了也不一定  
“那就不喝这个了，我叫他们改进一下，嫂子吃其他的吧”  
“唔，吃不下了”林阳放下筷子，今天晚上就光他吃了，这两个人不知道怎么回事一个劲儿的给自己塞吃的，他们自己反而一口没吃呢，这会儿他早就饱了  
“再吃一点？”  
“不行，真的吃不下了”  
“那就算了算了”郑明心拉了拉singto  
“那，那好吧”  
这顿饭郑明心和singto吃的不太是滋味，唯有林阳给出了不少提议，也算是勉强完成了今天晚上的试菜任务  
送了singto回家，他们两才回自己家，上了楼就见到钟鹏在收拾东西，把行李箱都拿出来了  
“这么快收拾行李？”  
“嗯，我早点过去做准备，熟悉熟悉环境”  
“哦，打算什么时候走”  
“就这两天吧，怎么了？”钟鹏看向郑明心  
郑明心欲言又止的模样，内心有些挣扎，不知道该不该听singto说的  
“你有事就说，不然我得两三个月不在”  
听到他这么说，郑明心当下就拉着他去了三楼的阳台  
“怎么了？”  
“你对嫂子怎么想的”  
“啊？”钟鹏愣了“什么怎么想的？”  
“就是，你和嫂子结婚到底是为什么？！你又为什么和小滚分手，这些事我早就想问你了，可是之前不好提，现在..现在我不问也不行了”  
“..不就是觉得时间刚好，感情..刚好”  
“感情刚好？呵”郑明心冷笑一声“你要说你爱他？！你如果爱他今天晚上就不会一个电话都没有打给他！”  
“那是因为…你们和他在一起啊”  
郑明心有些生气了“钟鹏你是当我没见过你谈恋爱的模样吗？！当年你和小滚异地四年，这四年里我也和他吃过饭出去玩过，那时候你什么态度？你恨不得几分钟一个电话问他回家了没有，那四年你风雨无阻天天跟小滚视频聊天，看到什么好吃的好玩的适合小滚的，你都打包一份快递过来给他，而林阳呢？你现在告诉我你因为感情和林阳在一起？你骗谁啊！”  
钟鹏看他突然发起火来有些懵“你、你这么生气做什么？”  
“钟鹏，你也不是十几岁的小孩了，能不能做事多想想！别让小滚难过，也..也别让嫂子难过…”郑明心越说越小声，到最后干脆就消音了  
但钟鹏还是听到了  
“什么叫别让嫂子难过？他难过些什么？”前面都听明白了，怎么到后面就听不懂了呢？  
郑明心低头，良久叹了口气“嫂子是不是喜欢你…”  
“什么？他才不…！”钟鹏及时住了嘴  
“…你想说什么”郑明心撇了他一眼  
“他，他告诉你..他、他爱我..吗”  
郑明心低头看着脚尖“他没告诉我..我自己猜的”  
这！真是无中生有，凭空捏造啊！  
“不是，你怎么…”钟鹏也不知道要怎么反驳他了，现如今无论怎么反驳感觉都是不对的  
“我、我不跟你说了，你今天神志好像有点不清醒，你好好睡一觉吧，不要多想了”  
说完，钟鹏转身就跑了  
郑明心看他的背影皱了皱眉。钟鹏刚刚好像被吓到了…难道他不知道嫂子可能喜欢他？还是其实嫂子不喜欢他…  
啊…脑壳疼，为什么他要为钟鹏的情情爱爱这么烦恼啊啊啊啊啊啊  
郑明心薅了薅头，嘟嘟囔囔的回房去了  
钟鹏一冲冲回了房间关上门  
“你干嘛？”林阳被他的动作吓一跳  
钟鹏看到林阳，心里突如其来的害怕，他深呼吸几秒，小心的问“林阳..你，你喜欢我吗？”  
“你发什么神经？”林阳嫌弃脸看他  
“你、你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我为什么要喜欢你？”林阳更加莫名了  
“…因为你和我结婚了啊..你知道我心里有别人你还跟我结婚了…”钟鹏自言自语  
林阳看着他像看白痴一样“钟鹏，不要因为我偶尔叛逆了一次就这么自恋可以吗”  
“你真的不喜欢我吧？”如果他喜欢自己，而自己又和他结婚了，那对林阳来说太不公平了  
“真的”  
“…真的？”  
“你是不是忘了我们两为什么结婚了啊？不就是你当时急着要找人结婚，而我被相亲烦得突然叛逆的结果吗？你现在怀疑我喜欢你？你不要这么自恋好不好”  
钟鹏松了口气，不是就好，不是最好了  
郑明心怎么会突然想到这些啊，脑洞真的太大了，他该好好治治了，吓得他一身冷汗的  
“不是就好不是就好...”  
“我喜欢谁都不会喜欢你的，放心”  
钟鹏一愣“…这有点像flag，你给我重新说过！”  
“…我..我..”林阳卡了卡壳，突然就想到了郑明心，脱口而出“我喜欢郑明心都不会喜欢你的”  
“…虽然还是哪里怪怪的，但是这个比刚刚那个要好”  
钟鹏顺了顺气，喝了一瓶水才冷静下来想刚刚发生的事情，最后得出来的结论是郑明心可能是想要试探自己口风才说出来这些话的  
太可怕了，真的太可怕了，怎么能说出这样的话来试自己呢，郑明心太会给自己挖坑了，也不知道后面会给自己挖什么坑…  
他看向地上还未收拾好的行李，本来打算后天出发的，但是现在觉得，早点出发比较好，不然不知道郑明心又给自己准备了什么深坑等着自己跳呢  
还是，快点走吧！  
“你干嘛”林阳觉得今晚的钟鹏太奇怪了，刚刚问那么自恋的问题就算了，现在收拾行李跟逃难似的  
“我明天去外府，今晚就要收拾好行李”  
“你不是过两天吗？”  
“我觉得早点去比较好，越早越好，老师也会高兴的吧”  
“…你什么时候这么勤奋了？”  
“现在”  
“…OK…”  
第二天一早，匆匆吃过早饭的钟鹏开着自己的车就往外府赶了，完全不给郑明心留一点挖坑的机会  
“我哥呢？”郑明心看向正在吃早饭的林阳  
“…走了”  
“…这么快？”  
“嗯，说…早点去比较好，越早越好，老师也会高兴点”  
“…他什么时候这么勤奋了？”  
林阳顿了顿，想起昨天晚上钟鹏的话  
“…昨天晚上”  
郑明心张了张嘴，良久，蹦出了两个字  
“…O..K？”


	10. 你好，你的儿子到了 10

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“koko”  
“请进”  
门被打开了，林阳抬头看，见到郑明心的小脑袋露了出来，朝他一笑  
林阳也笑了  
“来了？”  
“嗯，来了”  
郑明心进来把门关好，自顾自的坐到旁边的沙发上  
“工作做好了吗？”  
“差不多了”林阳低头在病例簿上写写画画“再等我一小会儿”  
“你慢慢来，我不着急”  
郑明心舒服的坐在沙发上拿出了自己的手机刷着  
“koko”  
“请进”  
“林医生，我来收病例簿”  
“好”林阳把桌子上的病例簿整理好交到护士手上，护士接过整齐放到架子上看向旁边的郑明心，笑着问“郑先生今天又来了？”  
“啊..是啊，怎么？不欢迎我吗？”  
“当然不是了，恨不得郑先生天天来呢”  
“他都快天天来了呢”林阳笑着走到洗手台洗手“也不知道我这里有什么好来的”  
“嗷，有嫂子啊～”  
护士小姐掩嘴笑了“你们叔嫂关系真好啊，很少见哦”  
“那可不～”  
“好啦臭屁，我收拾好了，走吧”  
“嗯ja，走啦护士姐姐～”  
“别来撩我的护士！”  
“嗷，我哪有啊～”  
“你就有了！”  
护士小姐看着他们两打打闹闹的离开，微微无奈的摇了摇头  
“郑先生又来接林医生下班啊？”另一位护士收完了她的区域的病例簿走到小护士身边看着远处打打闹闹的背影  
“嗯，郑先生来的好勤奋啊，几乎隔天来一次吧？”  
“是啊..不过钟医生怎么不来呢，林医生可是钟医生的伴侣啊”  
“听说是去外地深造了啊，所以才没出现过”  
“哦…哥哥不能来所以叫弟弟来？那看起来钟医生还是看得很严实的嘛”  
“哈哈哈哈，是嘛..可是平时也不见钟医生打电话给林医生啊…都是郑先生打过来比较多”  
“哎呦人家私底下的事情你怎么知道呢，你又不是住在人家床底的”  
“也是…”  
“快点收拾一下啦，早点弄完早点休息～”  
“okk~”  
稳当当的坐到车上，林阳闻到郑明心车上一股的甜甜圈味道有点难受  
“你在车里吃甜甜圈了？”  
郑明心一愣，随即摇摇头“没有啊，我是买了打算明天做早餐啊，放在后面了呢”  
“味道好大啊”  
“是吗？”郑明心用力闻也只是闻到一点点的香味“也还好吧…”  
“可是我觉得味道好大啊”林阳一边说着一边开了一点点窗，感受到窗外的风吹进来他才觉得好受了许多  
“有那么大嘛…”郑明心开了车内的循环系统“忍忍吧，等一下就没有那么大了”  
“嗯”  
这段时间钟鹏出去外面深造，郑明心和林阳之间相处的时间越发多了，他们的关系也随着时间而愈加亲密，经常约着一起出去  
今天两人就约好一起去试试前两个星期定制的西装和去singto的餐厅试菜  
两人开车到达西装店，林阳进了试衣间试衣服，郑明心在外面等他  
“呃…”  
“怎么了吗林先生？”  
林阳看着这件西装，有点紧，不对，他看着把衬衣撑的紧绷的胸口，深深的皱起了眉头  
胖了这么多？还是上次记错了尺寸？  
“是不是..改小了？”  
“小了？”导购小姐看了眼记录的数据“没有啊，改大了不少呢”  
“可是我觉得，很紧啊…”  
“呃，您介意我进来帮您看看吗？”  
“…好吧，你进来吧”  
导购小姐进去看到镜子上的画面愣了，不用看了，这衣服算是废了  
“好像是小了…那个，我们再帮您量一下吧，这次可能要连胸围都改一下了…”  
“好…不好意思..可能最近..吃太多了…”  
“没事没事”  
重新量出来的尺寸对比起林阳一开始发给他们的尺寸来看，真的大了不少  
“你胖了那么多啊”郑明心不小心瞄了一眼，惊叹“你最近都吃少了不少东西了啊”  
林阳皱了皱脸“不知道啊..最近食欲都不怎么好了，还能胖这么多…”  
“不会是病了吧？”  
“不会吧，我也没觉得哪里不舒服啊”  
“还是找个时间去看看比较好，毕竟食欲不佳又胖了这很奇怪”  
林阳叹道“好吧..等有时间会去的…”  
“记得啊”  
“知道啦，又不是小孩子了...”  
两个人正吵着嘴，导购小姐走过来给他们递上小票“我们已经重新输入了数据了，还要麻烦你们两个星期后再过来试一次衣服”  
“好的谢谢”林阳笑了笑，和郑明心一起离开  
“我今晚不去singto那里试菜了行嘛？”  
郑明心转过头看他“怎么？觉得少吃这一顿就能不胖了？”  
“喂…”林阳没好气的撇了他一眼  
“没事啦，吃完这顿先吧，多这一顿不多少这一顿不少啊”郑明心安慰“大不了又多做一套西服而已啦”  
“闭嘴啦你！”  
“哈哈哈哈好好好，闭嘴闭嘴～”  
郑明心最近发现了一个很好玩的游戏，就是调戏他家嫂子  
他的嫂子真的太容易害羞了, 稍微这么撩一下他就能害羞得要打人  
郑明心通过这段时间也稍微知道他家嫂子的底线在哪，每次都在林阳的底线上兴风作浪，会惹林阳生气，但是又能很快哄好  
林阳如今也不再怕他了，毕竟..他什么都不记得了，那一天对他来说可能根本微不足道，他不在这件事上面多做纠缠，单纯的跟郑明心交谈也是一件让人愉快的事情，如果他不跟自己唱反调的话就更好了  
“今天又是中国菜？”  
“不是，是意餐”  
Singto是个美食家，嘴很刁，但是只会吃不会做，他家是做餐饮的，曼谷好几家上星餐厅都是他们家旗下的连锁店，含括的范围还挺广的，中日韩泰自不必说，法意德也是满地开花，今天就是去试试他旗下的意大利餐厅推出的新菜  
“唔..我还以为像上次那样呢”  
“不喜欢？”  
“还是喜欢亚洲的菜系”  
“如果不喜欢那就等会儿出来的时候去吃个宵夜咯”  
“嗯，好”  
说话间两人已经到了，试菜的时候店是不开门的，两人从侧门进入  
“Buongiorno bello”刚入门，一朵玫瑰花拦住了郑明心和林阳的路，singto拿着花从一旁走了出来  
“这什么啊”郑明心失笑  
“嗷，不喜欢？我还打算这样推行呢”  
“油腻”郑明心嫌弃的接过花，递给了林阳“ciao，bello”  
“嗷！你怎么可以拿我的花去撩别的男人啊”singto在一旁嚷嚷，听着好像怨气挺大的，但是实际上笑得比在场的任何人都要灿烂，他和郑明心之间就喜欢这么闹着玩  
林阳稀里糊涂的接过花，跟着他们进了餐厅，刚坐下就有人给他摆好餐具为他服务  
singto喝了口酒润润喉，看着他们两说“如果好吃的话，我们订婚宴就用意大利菜”  
“可以”  
郑明心对此无所谓，他们的订婚宴本就偏西式，若是拿意大利菜招呼客人也可以  
意大利菜还是比较讲究的，从冷盘，到汤，到第一盘菜，第二盘菜，到最后的甜点都有着自己的规矩，菜得一盘一盘的上，不能坏了顺序  
第一盘上来的是烟熏鲑鱼沙拉，郑明心看了一眼就皱眉头了  
“如果订婚用意大利餐，这个头盘能不能换一换？我不想吃烟熏鲑鱼”  
“那换成烟熏鸭？”  
“我觉得可以”  
郑明心没动这一盘菜，奇怪的是连林阳也没怎么动，就吃了几口里面的小番茄就再也不碰了  
Singto见林阳不动菜，还隐隐把盘子推开，开口问“嫂子，菜不好吃吗？”  
林阳勉强笑了笑“也不是，就是没什么胃口”  
“那叫他们上汤吧”  
送上来的是罗宋汤，酸酸的，林阳挺喜欢的，郑明心一般般，喝了两口就放下了  
“又不喜欢啊”singto看向郑明心  
“额滴”  
“我觉得挺好喝的”林阳舔了舔嘴唇，他甚至想要再来一碗  
“嫂子喜欢？”郑明心把自己那份推过去给林阳“我这份给你吧”  
“你不喝啦”  
“不要了”  
林阳听完，喜滋滋的把汤捧到自己面前，咕噜咕噜又喝完了  
接着上第一盘主菜，是煎小牛排，带着一点点黑椒，切开肉块甚至还流出了汤汁，闻起来味道也很好，带着些许牛自身的脂香  
“不错！”郑明心总算是吃到自己喜欢吃的了，牛肉入口即化，肥肉不多，恰到好处，绵绵的口感带着黑椒的香气，绝妙  
林阳倒不怎么喜欢，闻到牛肉的骚味甚至有点反胃  
Singto见林阳这次连身子都往后靠了，明显的不喜欢“嫂子？怎么了？是牛肉不好吃还是？不新鲜？”  
“我..我不知道..我闻着太骚了..对不起啊singto”  
“没关系没关系”  
“嫂子不爱吃？那我帮你吃了吧”郑明心把林阳的盘子拿到自己面前来，他那块都快吃完了呢  
接下来上的是海鲜炒饭，刚上来，林阳就跑了  
Singto和郑明心两个人看着林阳突然离开往洗手间里跑都有点懵，反应过来立刻跟着跑进洗手间，刚进洗手间就听到里面呕吐的声音  
“嫂子你怎么了！还好吧？！”  
“不..呕…”  
“怎么回事啊”郑明心见他什么都吐出来了，可还是干呕不断  
“是不是又食物中毒了？”  
“嘶…你去开车，我扶他出来，我们去医院一趟”  
“好”  
林阳在洗手间里干呕不止，胃很难受，可就是什么都吐不出来  
服务生拿来了鼻通，他吸了两口稍微好点了，但还是反胃  
郑明心搀扶着他上了singto的车，三个人往医院赶过去  
在急诊挂了号，探了热，进了科室，见到了医生  
“怎么回事？”  
“呃，好像是食物中毒”郑明心代为回答，林阳现在脸色发白，虚弱的很，靠在郑明心身上有气出没气进似的  
“手拿上来”  
医生静静的给林阳把脉，良久，开口问“最近发情期是什么时候？”  
“……”singto和郑明心两人看向林阳  
“…大概..两个多月前…”  
“最近饮食如何”  
“没有什么胃口”这个郑明心知道，最近他们两经常一起吃饭  
“嗯..先去验验血吧”  
“啊，哦”  
两个人又带着林阳跑去验血  
拿到化验单的时候，singto看了两眼，拉了拉郑明心的衣服  
“怎么了？”  
“这是HCG”  
“HCG是什么？”  
“HCG就是验孕的”  
“！！！？”  
郑明心愣了愣，脑袋都炸了，怀里的林阳听到这话突然就清醒了过来，也不做呕了，两人双双看向singto  
“你、你的意思是、有可能..怀、怀孕了？”  
Singto有些艰难的点了点头  
“..怀孕…”林阳哑声开口，身体止不住的颤抖，下意识的看向郑明心  
怀孕..怀孕..怎么会..怀孕啊…  
“那个，那个先去，先去找医生”郑明心强装镇定，扶着林阳去找医生  
医生接过单子，看了两眼  
“恭喜”医生笑着朝他们祝贺“胎儿十周，非常健康”  
三个人脸色巨变，脑子里都炸了


	11. 你好，你的儿子到了 11

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“恭喜，胎儿十周，非常健康”  
医生的笑容挂在脸上，等了好一会儿也没见到眼前这三个人有任何反应  
通常情况下，要不就是兴奋得如同得了奥林匹克冠军一样互相拥抱亲吻，要不..就是破口大骂想要堕胎  
很少会有这样..三个人都面如死灰一般  
你说面如死灰一个也就罢了，那位可能是个经手人，可三个都这样…难道是不知道经手人是谁？？？  
“三位？有什么想要发表的吗？”医生试图让他们当机的大脑重启  
林阳抖了抖，医生看向他  
“有没有可能..会搞错了？”  
“唔…”医生看着单子“HCG有时候是会搞错，但你已经十周了，所以..应该不会错了”  
“那就是有可能还是会错的…”林阳喃喃  
“如果你担心..可以多做几个检查”  
“做！”郑明心开口了“立刻马上做！”  
医生被吓了一跳，怔怔点了点头，刷刷刷给他们开了好几个单子，singto和郑明心陪着林阳去验  
验完后，拿着所有结果，又跑回去医生那  
“唔…”医生看了一轮之后微皱了眉  
“如何”  
医生抬头“确实有点偏差，出了点差错”  
三个人开始面露喜色  
“不是怀孕十周”  
笑容要出来了  
“是十一周了”  
垮了  
林阳身子微微有些颤抖“是，是真的..怀孕了吗…”  
“没错了，都验了这么多了，全部都是显示怀了，不会错的”  
林阳慌了，身子越发抖了，郑明心放在他身上的手都感觉到了他的害怕  
“别怕”郑明心安抚“先、先回家”  
三人粗略问了一点关于怀孕要注意的事项就匆匆告别医生，坐上了singto的车回郑家  
一路上，三个人都很沉默  
郑明心一直扶着林阳，直到上了车手也没从林阳身上放下  
林阳此时更是如同无头苍蝇一样，满脑子都是怀孕的事情，无助的靠着郑明心，手里还紧攥着郑明心的衣服  
Singto从后视镜里看到了，但也没说什么，这件事发生太突然了，所有人都懵了，他也挺迷茫的，钟鹏竟然和林阳有了孩子…而且已经十一周了…  
三个人各怀心事的回了家，林阳立刻躲进了房间里  
他现在需要静静  
“怎么会怀孕了…”  
郑明心摇头，他也不清楚啊  
“会不会..之前他们两…头脑不清醒的情况下犯了什么花田错……？”  
“不知道…”  
“要不要跟钟鹏说？”  
“..要吧，这么大件事，不能不说啊”  
“我刚刚看嫂子的脸色..大概他自己都想不到吧”  
“……嗯”他也感觉到了林阳的情绪，没有欣喜，反而是..害怕和恐惧  
按理来说..他若是爱钟鹏，怀上自己喜欢的人的骨肉，不是应该很高兴吗..他刚刚，反而像是没了孩子似的  
郑明心此时此刻还有心情想这个，他还是很纠结于这两个人的爱恨情仇  
“伯母伯父那边要不要说？”  
“…先不要吧，还不知道这两个人怎么打算的…”  
“我们国家不允许打胎啊，他们只能生下来不是吗…”  
郑明心沉默片刻“那也不应该是我们说”  
“那还是先打给钟鹏吧，跟他说说这件事”  
“嗯”郑明心点点头答应，走到一旁给钟鹏打电话，没接，过了一会儿钟鹏发短信过来  
「干嘛？在上课，有事等会儿说」  
「嫂子怀孕了」  
电话来了  
「嫂子怀孕了是什么意思？！」那头的钟鹏也懵了，声音听着还有些茫  
“字面上的意思，我刚刚陪着他去了医院，验过了，怀孕十一周了”  
「谁…」钟鹏差点就要脱口而出【谁的】了  
郑明心听到了，毕竟他这么大声“……是你的吧？”  
「我...」当然不是啊啊啊啊啊啊  
这态度..有问题  
“不是你的？”  
「是…我…」眼前这个盘子好像无论想不想要都要接上了，钟鹏应下「嗯」  
“什么？到底是不是你的”  
「我的我的我的！！！」钟鹏开始暴躁了  
“呃..你的就你的嘛..干嘛这么凶啊，你、你该开心..才是…”  
开心？！我、我现在心情复杂，什么滋味都有就是没有开心  
冷静冷静  
钟鹏努力深呼吸消化这个消息  
“那个，嫂子情绪好像不太好..你安慰安慰他吧”  
「嗯嗯额」  
“还有…”  
郑明心话还未说完钟鹏就挂了  
郑明心撇撇嘴，看向singto  
“如何？”  
“他大概打电话给嫂子了吧”  
“他反应如何？”  
“……挺…暴躁的”  
Singto缓缓点头，又问“不开心吗？没有很兴奋？”  
“…如果暴躁算是兴奋的话..他挺兴奋的”  
两人沉默  
“算了，他们自己解决吧，我脑袋好疼啊…”郑明心这一天经历太多了，他需要消化消化  
“等会儿”singto拉住他，张了张嘴，又说不出话来  
“怎么了？”  
Singto叹了口气“嫂子怀孕了…那、那小滚那边…”  
完了，还忘了这个混世魔王呢…这要是真的被他知道了，他怕是真的要扛大炮过来把人给tututu了吧  
“不能告诉他..起码现在不能告诉他”  
“嗯”singto也是这么想的，现在告诉阿塔潘，之前结婚的事情加上现在怀孕的事情，怕他一冲动做出什么糊涂事来  
“但也不能一直瞒着啊，他过两个星期就回来了”  
“那、那就让他们不要见面就好了啊”  
“怎么不见面？两个人住在一起呢”  
“这、这、要不、要不住我家？我之前在市中心买的房子正好能用上啊！”  
“…也可以吧…”  
“就这么定了”郑明心拍板“嫂子去我那里住，这样他们两就能够防止见面了对吧，那就不会出什么事了，对吧？？”  
“…我觉得…现在只能交给钟鹏解决了，小滚固执，我们现在说什么他都不一定能听进去…”singto数着手指给他分析“你看，钟鹏和嫂子现在有了孩子，先不说感情是不是真的，就算是假的也好，现在他们都是一个新家庭了，小滚充其量就只能算是前任，我们不能让小滚继续钻牛角尖下去，孩子是无辜的，嫂子也是无辜的，只有让钟鹏和小滚说清楚了，这一切才能解决，我们不能拆散一个家，更不能让小滚陷入泥潭一错再错”  
这原本也是他们的打算，只是那时候想着等阿塔潘回来再说，现在是事情逼到眼前不得不说了  
“对..你说的对..”  
“所以，还是要让钟鹏说清楚”  
“对，说的对..”  
“等他和嫂子商量好了，你就跟他说吧”  
“好，好，我知道了...”  
“…你现在是不是挺怕的”  
“有、有一点…”  
Singto失笑“反正，一切的重点，都是钟鹏，只要钟鹏做好了，这一切都没问题了”  
“对..对”  
商量好这些，两个人又沉默了，这件事对于他们来说冲击太大一时半会儿还不能缓过来  
两人看向钟鹏的房间，里面有点安静  
林阳在房间里看着手上的化验单，一张一张看过去，试图找出些不一样的说法，例如没有十周十一周这种字眼  
可是都没有，全部都没有  
无力的放下单子，看向窗外  
他怀孕了，孩子都两个月大快三个月了，他竟然现在才知道  
其实这段时间孩子也一直在告诉他的傻爸爸自己已经在他肚子里了，不过是他一直以为是自己身体不好而没有太在意，直到今天赤裸裸的化验单放到他面前，不接受也只能接受了  
他下意识摸了摸肚子，里面有他的孩子，他还很小很小的孩子  
这也是……郑明心的孩子……  
想到这里，头皮一阵发麻  
这是郑明心的孩子..是郑明心的孩子啊啊啊啊啊  
这个认知让他有点崩溃  
其实也怪他自己，当时真的太慌了，完全忘记了事后要吃药……现在..补救都来不及了  
手中的手机忽然震动，林阳一看，有些想要装死…  
电话响了一会儿就安静了，转而发了条短信过来  
「别装死，接电话」  
这..浓浓的杀气…  
电话再一次杀过来了，林阳觉得自己现在不接的话，迟点会更惨  
“喂…”  
「你怀孕了？」  
“嗯…”  
「…….谁的？」  
“……”他要怎么说，这有点难说…毕竟…孩子他爸…是他..弟弟…啊…  
电话那头的人沉默良久，钟鹏知道他又开始装缩头乌龟了  
「你给我这个盘子，还不能让我知道孩子他爸是谁？」  
林阳继续沉默，他觉得这个父亲是谁还是不要说出来比较好…  
「你真的不愿意告诉我？」钟鹏一顿「我认识的人？」  
“……”  
钟鹏揉着脑袋，林阳合理的行使着自己的沉默权，钟鹏拿他一点办法都没有  
「我回来一趟，我们两个商量一下吧」  
“你..你如果介意..我们可以..离婚的…”  
「现在离婚？」钟鹏气笑了「你觉得现在离婚是个好时机吗？怀着孩子跟我离婚？你是想让全世界知道这孩子不是我的呢，还是让全世界以为我是渣男呢？还是让全世界以为你给我戴绿帽了呢？」  
“对不起…”林阳觉得有些对不住他  
「罢了」钟鹏顺了口气，这事情来的太突然了，现在无论如何，他都先把孩子认下来，总不能…让林阳一个人面对这些，离婚什么的，就算要离婚也肯定不是现在离，除非…孩子另一个爸爸找上门来  
「对了..他知道你..怀孕了吗？」  
“他？”  
「孩子他爸」  
林阳眨眨眼“…知道”  
「知道你怀孕了…那、那怎么他不和你结婚？」  
嗯…大概是因为他虽然知道我怀孕了但是不知道孩子是他的吧…  
“他不知道孩子是他的…”  
「他为什么不知道孩子是他的？？？」钟鹏疑惑，自己做下的事情自己不知道？？  
“嗯…我没告诉他…嗯..他只知道我怀孕了但是不知道孩子是他的…嗯…怎么说呢…嗯…反正他不知道孩子是他的，嗯…他以为我的孩子是你的”  
钟鹏听着他嗯嗯嗯嗯的声音头都大了「算了算了，我回来再说吧」  
“噢…”  
「你、你在家里好好安胎吧」钟鹏叹了口气「安安稳稳的把孩子生下来，别担心，我，我还是能养的」  
“…谢谢你啊鹏…还有对不起啊…让你..喜当爹了…”  
「后面那句话就不用说了」  
两人挂了电话，林阳摸了摸肚子，突然有点想哭，或许是孕激素上来了一点点小事都想哭一场  
哭声慢慢变大，林阳控制不住的大哭起来，可是完全没有要哭的理由啊  
趴在门口听着里面声音的两个人突然听到放声大哭的声音心里打了个噔  
郑明心忍不住了，打开了门见到林阳坐在床边的背影，哭得一抽一抽的  
郑明心快步上前蹲在林阳面前给他擦眼泪  
“别哭啊嫂子”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜”  
“怀孕了是好事啊…”  
“呜呜呜我知道呜呜呜”  
“还有我们在嘛..放心啊”  
“嗯..呜呜呜呜”  
郑明心站起，小心的把人搂在怀里，林阳靠在郑明心身上小声抽泣  
郑明心一下一下温柔的拍着他的后背  
Singto在门口看着他们两，有种说不出的感觉  
就好像..自己和他们挺格格不入的  
Singto想到这件事一愣，拍了拍自己的脑袋，这想法也太无厘头了  
笑着看向那个方向，笑容突然僵在脸上  
妈的，好配


	12. 你好，你的儿子到了 12

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

钟鹏第二天晚上抽空回来了，但是也只有短短几个小时，因为第二天他还有早课，必须要赶回去  
两夫夫关在房间里看着林阳的肚子发愣  
“还是不肯告诉我孩子的另一个父亲是谁？”  
林阳倒吸了一口气“我觉得..你还是不要知道比较好…”  
“…好，那就不说了”钟鹏看着他的肚子，现在也看不出什么来，只是一旦知道这肚子里面还有一个孩子，就觉得怪怪的  
“你就在家里安胎吧，毕竟有阿姨在，她能好好照顾你”  
“嗯…”  
再一次看向他的肚子，钟鹏再次确认“你是真的怀孕了吗？”  
林阳转身把昨天的所有检查放到他手心里  
钟鹏看了一轮之后，不想接受都只能接受了  
“好吧，就这样吧”钟鹏认了，不然能怎么办呢…  
“我们下楼…去跟他们说这个消息吧..”他都能想像到家里的人会有多兴奋了  
钟鹏带着他下了楼，此刻大家都在楼下看电视  
“爸，阿姨”  
“嗯？”郑爸爸应了一声，眼睛都没从电视上离开  
“Off怎么了？”郑妈妈温柔的笑着看他们  
“那个，我有件事要说..”钟鹏深呼吸“tay怀孕了..这段时间我还要出去外府上课..就请你们好好照顾他了”  
除了郑明心外的两人愣了好几秒，随即蹦了起来  
“怀孕了！真的吗！我的天啊！”郑妈妈跑过来拉起了林阳的手“怀孕了！真的！我的天啊！来来来过来坐啊！别站着发什么呆呢！？”  
“多久了啊？什么时候的事情啊？”  
“呃，十一周左右了..昨天才测出来的”  
“昨天？”郑妈妈想了想，昨天小儿子好像是带着林阳从医院回来的，所以是昨天去医院检查了吗  
“天啊天啊，十一周了，那很大了啊..怎么昨天才测出来呢，有哪里不舒服的吗？”  
“没有..还挺好的…都挺好的..”  
“那就好那就好…”郑妈妈看着林阳的肚子，手上握着林阳的手“太好了..太好了，真好真好啊…”  
郑爸爸虽然没有说什么，但是看起来心情也很好。家里的老人家都沉浸在即将迎接新生命的喜悦中，年轻人却各怀心事  
郑明心看着被妈妈拉着开始说着体己话的林阳，随后又看向钟鹏  
“我有点事想跟你说说”郑明心拉着钟鹏去了后花园  
“怎么了？”  
“虽然这样说…有些对不起嫂子..但是..小滚那..怎么办”  
钟鹏一愣，随即陷入沉默  
“你该知道小滚对你的执念有多深…半年前你突然和他分手这件事就成了他心里的结，现在嫂子又怀孕了…我很担心他，不是伤害嫂子，就是伤害自己…算我求求你..他是我弟弟，我不能看着他就这么深陷其中。看在你和他一起长大的份上，也看在你们曾经在一起的情分上，和小滚..说清楚吧”  
夜晚的风吹来很冷，钟鹏勉强笑了笑  
“好”  
郑明心不知道他们之间发生了什么事情，总觉得他一提到阿塔潘的事情，就好像有很多的迫不得已  
“谢谢..你放心，嫂子这边，我会帮你好好照顾他的，你就放心去上课”  
“嗯”钟鹏点点头“那就拜托你了”  
“嗯…”  
钟鹏进了屋子和他们说了一声就离开家了，一路开车到了阿塔潘军训的地点  
此时是晚上，整个训练场一片漆黑  
钟鹏站在门口看着，才醒悟过来其实现在根本就见不到阿塔潘  
他拿出手机，打开了line，置顶的，还是阿塔潘  
「阿塔潘，」  
打下这三个字之后，钟鹏就陷入了迷茫，他不知道要如何开口和阿塔潘说  
写了几行又删掉，写了几行又删掉，如此几遍他放下手机，闭上眼，阿塔潘的样子似乎就在眼前  
【我不希望…你们两个交往，毕竟你们现在是名义上的表兄弟，传出去，对于塔塔来说不是好事，他以后还要在军营里工作的，这样的不伦关系，会阻碍他】  
猛地张开眼，钟鹏一身的冷汗  
「阿塔潘，有些事我还是要和你说清楚。我和你之间不适合，我也不喜欢你了，现在我有了自己的家庭，我对于现状很满意…以后我们就做普普通通的表兄弟吧，这样对谁都好，你也不要去找林阳撒气，他是无辜的，有什么，你就冲我来就好」  
看了几遍，钟鹏觉得可以了，颤抖着手按下发送键，信息几乎在收到的下一秒就已读了  
钟鹏等着，等着阿塔潘会和他说什么  
「为什么」  
钟鹏苦笑，又写了几句，还没写完，阿塔潘又来了短信  
「我们在一起四年你才和我说不适合？！」  
「爸比，到底怎么了」  
「爸比，我不信你不喜欢我了」  
「爸比，别这样好不好」  
钟鹏看着，那人的话又在脑海里回荡着，他狠下心来，把原先那些委婉的话删掉，换上了更狠心的话  
「我不爱你，我从来都不爱你，你为什么要我说的这么明白？我不爱你！」  
又是秒读  
钟鹏等啊等，等啊等，终于，过了半个小时之后，来了新短信  
「好」  
好…他们结束了  
钟鹏眼眶一热，非但没有松了口气，反而愈加喘不过气来  
他捂住胸口，觉得好窒息，眼泪不受控制的往下掉，他却不敢哭出声来，手一下一下重重的打在大腿上，恨自己真的说出了那些话  
他不知道阿塔潘现在如何，会不会也如同他一样  
对不起，对不起，真的对不起…  
阿塔潘发完那条短信之后呆坐在床上，良久，他换上衣服，拿上自己的枪，去了训练场  
枪声一发接着一发，对面的立牌上满是子弹孔  
【嫂子怀孕了…是..钟鹏的】  
“啊！！！！！！！”  
阿塔潘放下枪，眼里蓄满了泪水  
嫂子怀孕了，钟鹏的  
所以他真的不爱自己，从前的所有甜言蜜语都是假的，他抱着自己的温度都是假的，他不爱我，他不爱我  
阿塔潘坐在地上，抱着自己的脑袋，无助的痛哭起来  
哭过之后，他擦干眼泪，把钟鹏的所有照片全部删除，顺便把他从自己所有的社交网络里面拉黑  
做完这些以后，他拿回自己的枪，别上，挺直腰板，从这里，走出去  
郑明心的手机界面还停留在和阿塔潘的line界面上  
就在刚刚，阿塔潘给自己打line问家里出了什么事，为什么钟鹏的态度突然变成这样，阿塔潘非得问出个所以然来，他实在招架不住就招了  
看着阿塔潘发过来的截图，别说阿塔潘了，他自己不是当事人都充满了窒息感，也不知道阿塔潘…受不受得住啊…  
不过这样也好…虽然是狠了点，但是快刀斩乱麻，如果一味的拖泥带水，只会让所有人都跟着痛苦，现在不过是一时的痛苦罢了，以后会好的，会好的  
郑明心放下手机，泡了一杯牛奶上楼，敲响了林阳的房门  
“请进”  
郑明心进门，看到林阳已经躺在床上了  
“这么早睡？”  
“阿姨让我好好安胎…”  
“噗嗤..”妈妈大概是挺看重这个孩子的，毕竟算是家里的第一个孙子  
“来，我给你泡了一杯牛奶，先喝了吧”  
“谢谢”林阳动了动，接过牛奶，往常并不会闻到牛奶的腥味，可是因为怀孕，他的味觉也变了  
他皱了皱眉头，不太想喝  
“怎么了？”  
“好腥啊…”  
郑明心一愣“那怎么办”  
“不喝行吗？”  
“…对身体好？”  
“可是喝了感觉会吐出来…”  
“那还是别喝了”郑明心把牛奶拿回来“想吃点什么吗？”  
“没有什么想吃的..”  
“那现在有哪里不舒服吗？”  
林阳感觉了一下摇摇头“没有”  
“唔…手机在哪？”  
林阳摸索了一下，把手机递给郑明心“怎么啦”  
“我设置一下…毕竟钟鹏不在啊，我要肩负起照顾你的担子，我把我的电话设置成你的紧急联络人还有快速通话键，你有什么事情就找我，或者路上…当然我不想你出什么事啦…但是也可以找我嘛”郑明心把手机递回去“好啦～”  
“嗯…”林阳看着手机上的改变，突然很安心  
或许是因为郑明心这样的动作让他很有安全感吧…  
郑明心把手搭在了林阳的手上“我今晚就给你制定个孕期计划，立志要生个白白胖胖健健康康的孩子”  
林阳鼻子一酸，又来了，孕夫真的太容易情绪化了…  
“嫂子别怕哦，还有我呢”  
“嗯…”  
郑明心给他理了理翘起来的头发“别玩iPad了，电辐射太大了对胎儿不好”  
“嗯”林阳乖乖的听他滔滔不绝的说着孕期注意事项，虽然他昨天就说了不少了  
“唔”郑明心看到林阳定定的看着自己，不好意思的笑了笑“唔..我不说了..说太多你也记不住…我替你记着就好…那个，嫂子你早点休息吧…晚安”  
“嗯，晚安…”


	13. 你好，你的儿子到了 13

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“1372，1373，1374…”  
夜晚的路上，有两个人在大街上走着，嘴里还数着数字  
这两个人就是郑明心和林阳  
“我们真的要数着来散步吗？”林阳问  
“对啊，吃完饭就要散散步消消食，不然到时候孩子过大，生产很难的”  
“可是也不用数着这么精准吧…”  
“图个吉利嘛…哎呀我又忘了刚刚数到多少了”  
“别数啦，干脆够了十五分钟就回去吧”  
“十八吧，吉利”  
“好吧好吧”林阳拿他没办法，估计是没试过生孩子..好吧，他们都没试过，反正有可能对孩子好的事情郑明心都要去试一试，对孩子不好的事情，他会全部都避开来，即使只是传说也宁愿信其有  
林阳眼睁睁看着郑明心这个五好青年变成了个封建迷信的怪蜀黍  
“好像又大了一点”郑明心看了眼林阳的肚子，自从他怀孕之后，他就很关注林阳的肚子了，不仅会每天去测量腰围，还会写日记，因为听医生说，腰围可以微微判断出孩子的成长，毕竟三个月后孩子就开始快速发育了  
“嗯..好像连胸围都大了一点..衣服都不合身了”  
“那要去买新的衣服才行了”  
“好啊，什么时候”  
“过两天吧，我过两天有空，顺便去看看婴儿用品吧，是时候要开始看看了，我前两天看了几款婴儿车，到时候顺便去看一下”  
“可以啊，你看的是什么牌子的”  
“唔..没具体看哪个牌子的，是看看功能好不好…不过总觉得市面上的婴儿车都不怎么好…”  
“唔，也不用这么挑剔吧…”  
郑明心听这话就不同意了“以后给孩子用的当然要最好的啊”  
林阳低头一笑“你对他太好了”  
“我不对他好我对谁好啊”  
林阳一愣  
“他可是我的侄子啊”  
“侄..侄子..”是啊..他肚子里的孩子在他眼里本来就是他的侄子…在所有人眼里都是他的侄子  
他刚刚还心跳漏了一拍，以为郑明心知道了什么呢，想来还是自己做贼心虚了  
不知道为什么心情突然不好了  
“我们回去吧，我有点累了”  
郑明心看他脸色确实不如刚刚好了，心下有点紧张，连忙答应他扶着他回去  
林阳心情不是那么好，回到家躺在床上都浑身不舒服的  
“来，喝点橙汁”郑明心去楼下给林阳榨了一杯橙汁，最近林阳不爱碰奶制品，反而喜欢些酸酸甜甜的东西，所以他每天晚上都给他榨一杯果汁还能补充维他命  
林阳看着递过来的果汁别过头“不想喝”  
郑明心有点诧异，坐下，看了看他，小心翼翼的问“怎么啦？心情不好吗？”  
“…没有”  
“嘴硬”郑明心把果汁放下“怎么啦，说说？”  
“没有事”  
“…真不说？”  
“你好烦啊！”林阳随手拿起一个枕头就朝他扔过去“你烦死了！”  
郑明心被他的枕头砸懵了，一时之间不知道要做出什么反应来。认识林阳这么久了，还是第一次见到林阳跟他发脾气呢，以前他都是见着他就躲开的小白兔，现在兔子都会咬人了？  
林阳气鼓鼓的，躲进被窝里不想理他了，他把被子盖过头顶，一副藏起来的模样  
郑明心愣了好一会儿才反应过来，慢慢的拿着一根手指戳了戳林阳  
“嫂子…？”  
“……”  
“嫂子啊…”郑明心拉了拉那被子，林阳动了动把被子拉回去，郑明心失笑，是不是怀孕的人都这么小孩子脾气啊，需要哄着？  
“嫂子”郑明心慢慢把身子探过去，下巴抵在被子上，带着浓浓的撒娇语气喊他“嫂子～”  
林阳动了动  
“嫂子啊～”  
“你真的是——！”说话声戛然而止，林阳一起身就撞到了郑明心的鼻子，两个人的距离近到连毛孔都看得一清二楚  
林阳吞了吞口水，心跳快的有些不正常  
郑明心动了动，稍微后移了一下，歪了歪头看他“理我了？”  
“…哼…”  
“哼什么啦，小猪吗”郑明心拿个枕头放到林阳身后“坐好了”  
林阳顺着他意坐好，郑明心给他盖好被子“橙汁真的不喝了吗？”  
“..不想喝”  
“好吧”郑明心叹了口气“不管为了什么不要生气了，如果还是生气，那就..那就拿这个枕头打我好了”  
林阳见他委屈巴巴的样子，忍不住笑了  
“笑了？笑了就开心了？”  
“嗯”林阳嘟嘟嘴点头，一脸傲娇样  
“那我要开始给宝宝说故事咯？”  
“嗯”  
郑明心从床头柜里拿出了里面的故事书，最近他买了挺多故事书作为胎教读物，还有朋友们送来的各种书籍，全都放在了林阳的床头柜。  
随便翻开一页，趴在床上靠近林阳的肚子  
郑明心说故事胜在很会做音效，特别是模仿小动物声音的时候，总会不自觉的带上撒娇的语气，听起来就特别可爱  
“在很久很久以前，城堡里住着一位帅气的王子，他的皮肤和雪一样白，头发像乌木一样黑，嘴唇像玫瑰一样红，他的名字叫白雪王子。”  
“这不是白雪公主的故事吗？”  
“嗯..我可能买了个盗版吧，但是差不多”  
“噢…”  
“那我继续了”郑明心清了清嗓子，继续说“白雪王子的母亲很早就去世了，父亲迎娶了一位新的皇后，皇后很不喜欢白雪王子，所以她把白雪王子赶去了地下室居住，而且让他做最最辛苦的工作，白雪王子做了两天就不做了，他在厨房一位烧柴仆人的帮助下翻墙跑了”  
“…蛤？”  
郑明心抿了抿嘴，翻页“白雪王子离开城堡以后去了森林，在那里遇到了七个小矮人，他们的名字分别是Joss，Kay，Luke，Tytan，Earth，Podd和Toptap…这几个人的名字怎么这么耳熟…”  
“我也觉得…”  
郑明心甩甩脑袋，继续往下读“咳咳，白雪王子住进了七个小矮人家里，小矮人们很欢迎他也很喜欢他，小矮人和白雪王子一起生活，直到有一天，皇后派了猎人……”  
“猎人什么？”  
“…猎人Lee来暗杀白雪王子…”郑明心合上书，对着林阳的肚子说“宝宝宝宝，不要信噢，这都是假的，等我明天买本正版的回来啊，你早点睡吧，乖乖”  
“呃，这书？”  
“肯定是那群小子糊弄我的”郑明心面无表情的说。从那七个小矮人出现就已经往不对的方向跑了，还不是自己那群损友搞的鬼  
“你早点睡吧，我先回去了，有什么事记得叫我”  
“嗯…”  
“晚安”  
“晚安”  
“宝宝也晚安”  
郑明心拿着故事书离开，回到房间就在群里发了那本书的封面  
「谁搞的？」  
先是一片安静，随后滴滴答答的刷了屏  
「看了看了！！」  
「好看吗！」  
「我们写了好久的！」  
「为了p’off的第一个孩子，我们煞费苦心的编了这些故事呢！」  
「这些故事可比之前那些童话故事要好！」  
「就是，那些故事都是残害孩子的，我们这些故事不屈服，不向命运低头，不求王子救助的自救故事！很励志的！」  
「你感觉如何啊！」  
「肯定很不错吧？！」  
「来表扬我们吗！」  
「表扬就不用啦，请我们吃饭就好了～」  
「说到灰王子的故事没啊！我和oab可是后哥哥啊！那个故事很精彩哦！」  
「p’new怎么不说话了？？」  
「被我们的才华震惊到了吧」  
「你也可以的p’new！下次你也可以写啊」  
「我们现在已经在为你和singto的孩子写了呢！」  
「写到人鱼王子了！」  
「p’new怎么还是没说话啊」  
「你们p’new估计是来找你们算账的」singto这个时候冒出来了，本来他是来吃瓜的，没想到吃到自己身上了，出于好心，还是要提醒一下在群里各自高潮的几位  
Singto这句话出来，群里立刻安静了  
「你们真是哦…」郑明心都不知道要怎么说下去了，说他们胡闹吧，他们又是为了孩子好，说他们不胡闹吧，他和singto孩子的胎教故事都要写出来了  
「p’new不喜欢吗？」tytan冒出来问了一句  
「……我就看到…Lee猎人出来..」  
「看下去！」Lee冒出来了「看我英勇的身姿！」  
「你是不是想这么干很久了」他可是看出来那个白雪王子跟自己有点像了(¬_¬)  
「…没有，怎么会呢！我家狗在拆家了，我先走了」  
郑明心无语，往上翻了翻聊天记录，这群人从小和他一起长大的，都是好朋友，也知道他们是为了孩子好，他不如先看看结局再说？  
郑明心拿起了故事书，一页一页看过去，这本白雪王子，最后竟然成了谍战片，白雪王子推倒了恶毒皇后的政权，建立了自己的国家，被恶毒皇后下了诅咒的七位小矮人终于解除了魔咒，一个个都长大了，变得英俊帅气，白雪王子把他们都留下成为了国家栋梁，Lee在里面改邪归正，成了王子的贴身侍卫，白雪王子爱国爱民，最后爱上了一直默默帮助他的烧柴小伙，他的名字…叫tay，很好，还把爸爸带上了玩，最后他们幸福的生活在了一起  
也，也还行吧…不至于太差，确实很自立自强，新时代的代表  
拿出手机，看到安静下来的群组，叹了口气  
「写得挺好的，新时代…新代表」  
又是一片安静后，又被他们刷屏了，噼里啪啦的，到最后还开始讨论起剧情来  
「不要太过了，温馨一点，太血腥不适合给孩子看」  
「好好好」  
郑明心交代完这一句，看着手上的故事书，也行，稍微改一下中间太暴力血腥的故事也可以继续给他的宝贝说——他的宝贝侄子说  
最近说「我的宝贝」他说的太顺口了，好几次都差点当着林阳的面这么脱口而出了  
他对这个孩子确实很上心，一开始只是抱着钟鹏不在，父母年纪又大了，所以他才担起这个照顾他怀孕嫂子的重担  
照顾他们两的过程中，感情他放的越来越多，他也开始期待这个孩子的降生，这个孩子对于他而言，也开始是一个很重要的存在了啊  
他很期待，孩子出生的那天，那一定是世界上最美好的一天


	14. 你好，你的儿子到了 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐氏综合征（二十一号染色体的三体现象造成的遗传疾病）在胎儿四个月（15——20周）就可以进行检验，需要提前一天晚上禁吃食物和水，第二天空腹检查，具体需要询问医生，为了不误导大家还是要说一下，虽然我们这个ABO也很科幻，但是对于比较科学的东西我尽量在网上找到资料进行补充说明

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我今天呢，先去给小滚送衣服，然后去宠物医院接你去医院做产检，做完产检去吃那个孕妇餐可以吗？”  
“嗯嗯…可以”林阳有点懒的躺在床上，而郑明心则在收拾产检的东西  
“今天要做唐氏的检查，记得不要吃东西也不要喝水哦”  
“嗯嗯，知道啦”  
“行了，走吧”  
今天本来请了假的，不过临时有个小报告要完成，林阳的产检时间预约在了中午，所以就先来宠物医院了。  
郑明心把林阳送到了宠物医院，就开车去了阿塔潘的学校，阿塔潘早就军训完了，原本说好要回家住的阿塔潘自己申请了学校的宿舍，两个星期前就开始住校了，而且没有回过家  
他大概知道是为什么  
他是真的打算要和钟鹏划清界限，不论哪种意义上  
他已经陆陆续续的给阿塔潘寄过好几次的生活用品了，今天他有空，就顺路帮他把一些衣服送过去  
郑明心到了阿塔潘的宿舍楼下给阿塔潘打电话“我到了，你出来拿还是我进去？”  
「唔..」  
“…行了，我拿上去给你吧，我顺便跟你聊一下”  
「噢」  
郑明心提着两个大箱子就上楼了，还好阿塔潘宿舍有电梯，不然他肯定不上去  
阿塔潘的宿舍还算不错，两个人一个房间，看起来环境还是挺好的  
“你舍友呢？”  
郑明心把东西放下就坐在他们的大厅沙发上休息，环顾一周，确实很乱  
“他有课出去上课了，给”  
“谢啦”  
接过阿塔潘递过来的水喝了两口，看着平时和他在一起总有说不完的话的表弟今天安静的收拾着自己的东西，他清了清嗓子开口“你…和钟鹏还有联系吗”  
“没有”  
“…哦”  
见阿塔潘脸色都没怎么变，郑明心却愈发觉得风雨欲来  
“那个，我订婚的日子你还记得吧，记得要来啊”  
“嗯”  
“就下个星期哦”  
“嗯”  
“…你有什么想和我说的吗？”  
“没有”  
“……”郑明心见他这副模样，一时之间是什么都不能问出来了，起身看向默默收拾的人“我知道你现在不想和我说…没关系，你想说的时候才说吧，我也不逼你..只是你也不要这样憋着，我..无论如何，我都是你最亲的人，我永远都在你身边，想发泄的时候，随时找我”  
阿塔潘收拾的手停了下来，良久，才“嗯”了一句  
“那我走了”  
阿塔潘起身，送他到门口“拜拜..”  
“拜拜”  
开门，却见门口的人正在掏钥匙准备开门  
“呃…Jay？”  
“啊，new，你来啦，来给塔塔送东西？”  
“呃..呃嗯”郑明心有些愣，看他进门才回过神来问他“你是..你是小滚的室友？”  
“啊，对啊”Jay朝他笑笑，放下东西“刚搬进来的”  
小滚和Jay一般大，实际上两人是发小，郑明心也很久没有和Jay联系了，自然也忘记了他也是这个学校的学生，不过这两个人学科好像不是一样的吧，怎么…？  
看到Jay变成了阿塔潘的新室友郑明心也算放心，Jay虽然和阿塔潘差不多大，但是比阿塔潘要懂事很多  
“你怎么把东西又翻出来了啊”Jay看着满地都是东西，无奈的朝阿塔潘笑“又要收拾了”  
“唔..我自己来咯…”  
“算了算了，你坐着，我来，不然不知道要搞到几点”  
“呃滴”  
看着两人的互动，郑明心挑了挑眉“小滚，我先走了啊”  
“嗯，拜”  
“p’new拜拜”  
“拜”  
郑明心慢慢下楼，朝车子旁走去，又忍不住回头看了眼宿舍大楼  
最后抿了抿唇，离开了  
也好，也好，所有的事情都开始朝着对的方向去，虽然会伤害到…某些人，但无论如何，现在看来这样才是对的，即使会很痛苦，但是也是对的  
郑明心开车离开大学，往宠物医院去  
林阳虽然怀孕了，但是还是坚持去上班，郑妈妈说了好几次让他怀孕期间不要去宠物医院了，怕会惹上什么寄生虫，林阳都安慰她自己会做好防护，并且保证八个月左右就开始休假  
虽然郑明心也不太希望他去宠物医院，但是这是林阳自己决定的，他也不好说什么  
“郑先生来啦，林医生在办公室呢”  
郑明心一进医院就有小护士主动和郑明心说林阳的事情，郑明心道了声谢就直接去林阳的办公室  
“koko”  
“请进”  
“嫂子”郑明心露出个脑袋看向林阳  
林阳抬头看他，笑了“来啦”  
“嗯”郑明心走进去坐到沙发上“处理好了吗？”  
“还剩一点，你先坐一下，处理好了我们就走吧”  
“嗯”郑明心拿出手机开始玩  
安静的办公室里只听到林阳笔下写病历簿的声音和空调吹风的声音  
郑明心一动，停下了划手机的手指，静静的等了好几秒后才微微有些愣  
他好像，完全不会因为单独和林阳在一起没说话而感到尴尬  
这是一种很神奇的感觉，哪怕是和singto、阿塔潘他们在一起的时候，偶尔不说话都会有点尴尬，但是和林阳一起，好像很少会这样  
他们两或许偶尔会有争辩，但是安静下来的时候，也依旧很和谐  
电脑关机的声音传来，郑明心抬头看他起身脱下白大褂挂在衣架上，他的肚子已经慢慢的大起来了，医生说，再过段时间就能感受到轻微的胎动  
他的目光稍微往上走，看到了在窗外阳光照耀下的脸庞，不知道是不是因为过了害喜的阶段，他最近开始有了食欲，人也渐渐胖起来了，原本有棱有角的脸庞也变得柔软，看起来…散发着母性光环  
“走吧，我好了”  
郑明心回神，胡乱应了两句，把他手上的东西接到自己手里，不自觉的把手搭上了林阳的腰——前两天林阳踩错楼梯差点摔了把他吓到了，这么倒霉的人怀着孩子还是要小心一点。  
“林医生走啦”  
“嗯”林阳微笑着和他们告别，郑明心在一旁也跟着笑  
医院里的人看着他们两渐行渐远的背影，突然有人冒了句“林医生的另一半对他可真好啊，老来接他”  
回头看，是新进来的小护士。大家都笑了，跟在林阳身边的护士开口“那不是林医生的伴侣，林医生的伴侣也是宠物医生，但是现在在外地深造，这位是林医生伴侣的弟弟”  
“啊…”小护士羞红了脸，挠了挠头“对不起对不起，我不知道呢，因为平时都是郑先生来接林医生，而且林医生平时的电话都是郑先生打来的，我还以为…”  
“没事没事，郑先生确实很好，接送上下班什么的以前就有了，电话也是啊，以前就经常打来，你会误会很正常啦”  
小护士还是有点不好意思“对不起，下次这话就不说了..”  
“没事没事，林医生不介意的”  
八卦说到这里基本就散了，只是说者无意听者有心，另一个跟着林阳的护士拉着刚刚说话的人往回走的时候忍不住说了句“我还真觉得郑先生比钟医生更像林医生的伴侣”  
“怎么说这胡话”  
“难道不是吗，林医生怀孕这么大的事情，钟先生都不回来问问，而且平时电话都没有一个，还是郑先生的电话来得勤，一天三个，还督促林医生的饮食，记得吗，之前林医生害喜得厉害，每天中午都是郑先生过来给他送东西吃的，你说说哪家的小叔子能做到这份上啊”  
“钟医生去深造了啊”  
“深造也能打电话过来吧？下了课或者午饭的时候都能打吧？我可没见过林医生接过钟医生的电话，你见过吗？”  
“..那..那还真的没有…”  
“对吧，唉，林医生还不如嫁给郑先生呢…郑先生多好啊，多关心林医生啊”  
“你也别拉郎了，人家叔嫂关系好而已，可能钟医生私底下交代弟弟的呢，而且郑先生这周还是下周就要订婚啦，你这话可不要传出去啊，不然林医生会很尴尬的”  
“知道啦，也就你是我好姐妹我才跟你说的嘛，别人我可不敢说”  
“嘴闭紧了啊”  
“知道知道”  
在外人看来亲密的过分的叔嫂此时正往医院赶，今天要进行常规的产检，上一次检查是十二、十三周的时候，那时候的宝宝身体和腿都开始长出来了，已经能模模糊糊的辨认出脸来，心脏什么的也发育的更加健全了，现在隔了两三个星期去产检，也不知道孩子长成什么模样了呢，或许都能看到小手小脚了吧  
“今天除了唐氏还要检查什么？”林阳抚摸着肚子问  
“嗯，除了这个也没有什么要紧的了”  
“嗯好”林阳一顿，随即笑着看向郑明心“你说今天见到的宝宝会是什么模样的，我听说四个月的时候孩子的模样会更好看”  
“不知道啊，等一下就能看到了，不过我听说是四个月的时候就能知道孩子的性别了”郑明心在红绿灯处停下，看向他“你想知道孩子是男孩还是女孩吗？”  
林阳摇摇头“那不重要，我只要他健健康康的就可以了，男孩女孩有什么区别呢”  
郑明心一笑“若是早点知道是男孩还是女孩就能够给孩子准备好小衣服啊，若是都准备小裙子，生出来却是个臭小子岂不是浪费了”  
“好啊，你就想要女儿是不是”林阳嗔笑着看了他一眼“宝宝可要吃醋了”  
“当然不是啊，”郑明心伸手摸了摸林阳的肚子“宝宝无论是男孩女孩我都喜欢”  
“那你还要买小裙子吗？”  
“买，小裙子买，小西装也买，都给他买，反正穿不了就等下一个孩子穿嘛，总有穿上的那天的”  
“..你当我猪哦，生那么多个”  
“哈哈哈哈，给宝宝生个弟弟或者妹妹啊，好有个伴嘛，不好吗？”  
“也好”林阳想到自己家就是有兄弟姐妹的，自己小时候跟着姐姐瞎胡闹的那些时光就很开心“那就生两个或者三个，太多了感觉会吵架”  
“嗯，我也觉得两个或者三个比较好，多了要拆房的感觉”  
“对，特别是三个男孩子的时候，就更烦了”  
郑明心想到自己小时候他和singto阿塔潘三个人跟着钟鹏瞎闹的时候，确实很拆房“所以还是要生个女儿啊，小棉袄最贴心了，而且女儿都甜甜的，软软的，不像儿子，长大揭瓦”  
“对，小棉袄这名字听起来就暖和，你说是吧？”  
“对，若是真的生下小棉袄就叫她小棉袄”  
“不行啦”林阳皱了皱眉“叫小棉袄太普通了，还是要再想想”  
“唔”郑明心想了想“..叫布朗尼吧，抱起来软软的，笑起来甜甜的女儿，这名字听着就很甜”  
“你怎么满脑子都是吃的啊”  
“嗷，我也有很认真的想好不好”  
林阳失笑，朝着肚子说“宝宝听到没有，你…”笑容突然僵在脸上  
“怎么了？”  
林阳收起了笑容，过了几秒又勉强牵起嘴角“没事”  
“哦…到了，我们下车吧”  
“嗯”  
郑明心停好车后先下，走到副驾开门扶林阳出来再去后面拿东西  
林阳看着他的忙碌的背影，突然意识到一件事情  
他的孩子，永远都不能叫他的亲生父亲为「爸爸」，即使现在在照顾他们两的人就是郑明心，可是他永远都不能跟他说，这是你的孩子  
眼眶一热，林阳苦笑，这怀孕的人情绪怎么就那么丰富啊…  
林阳抚摸着肚子，小小声的说了一句“宝宝，你听到了吗，你的爸爸，给你起的第一个小名，叫布朗尼”


	15. 你好，你的儿子到了 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 唐氏综合征（二十一号染色体的三体现象造成的遗传疾病，在胎儿四个月（15——20周）就可以进行检验，需要提前一天晚上禁吃食物和水，第二天空腹检查，具体需要询问医生，为了不误导大家还是要说一下，虽然我们这个ABO也很科幻，但是对于比较科学的东西我尽量在网上找到资料进行补充说明

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

医生正在看着手上的检查报告，林阳靠在郑明心身上看着，有点担心  
今天检查的是唐氏，昨晚开始就没进食了，由于预约的时间在中午，所以林阳也熬到了中午，刚刚才吃了点东西  
“挺好的，一切正常”  
听到医生这句话，林阳才松了口气  
“不过要开始体重控制了，不能吃太多，孩子过大难生，还有可能会出现糖尿病，这些都要注意。多吃些粗纤维的食物，多吃高蛋白质的和水果蔬菜都是对孩子好的。”  
“嗯嗯”郑明心拿着手机一一记下“可是他不太爱吃乳制品怎么办呢？”  
“这样啊，我给你开点钙片还要维生素吧，煮饭尽量用铁锅，也可以吸收一些铁元素。有没有不舒服的地方？例如疲惫啊，头晕，呼吸困难这一类的？”  
林阳摇摇头  
“嗯，那还挺好的，感觉到胎动了吗？”  
“啊？好像没有”  
“应该快有了，孩子胎动一开始没有那么有力的，感觉就像水里冒泡，或者炸爆米花一样，小小的，但是确实是在胎动，这段时间可以感受一下”  
林阳笑着摸了摸肚子，真期待这孩子在他肚子里吹泡泡啊  
“胎教也可以进行了”  
“已经进行很久了”  
医生一怔，随即失笑“嗯，现在孩子的听觉才开始发育呢，之前可能都白教了”  
郑明心愣了愣“那、那就再说一次吧”  
医生笑着摇了摇头“我还没见过你这么上心的爸爸呢”  
“…呃”  
这一句话把两个人都问懵了，林阳低头不语，郑明心眨了眨眼正要开口  
“对了，要知道孩子的性别吗？”  
“呃，要吗？”郑明心低头问  
“不用了”  
“那就看看孩子吧”医生起身带他们到后面的病床上去  
郑明心扶着林阳躺下  
拉高衣服，在上面挤了点啫喱，仪器在上面慢慢的滑动，郑明心看着医生看的那个屏幕，林阳看着正对着病床的屏幕  
“看到了吗，这是孩子的眼睛，鼻子，这里是宝宝的心脏，很健康，这里是小脚脚小手手，生殖器…呐，这里，也很好。要知道性别吗？”  
林阳还是摇头，医生移开了那里往其他地方去  
“这是宝宝的心跳声”医生给他们听了胎儿心音，强而有力的心跳声响起，一听就很健康  
林阳听着孩子的心跳声笑了，下意识的去看郑明心，郑明心似乎感觉到他的目光，也看向他，两人相视一笑  
“嗯，基本上就这样了，没什么问题了吧？”  
“没有了”  
“我刚刚看到你肚子上开始有妊辰纹了，如果不介意的可以不管，但是如果介意可以给你开点药，每晚按摩一下，对孩子也好”  
郑明心不知道这个，毕竟他也没扒开林阳衣服来看过“那就开吧”  
“好，那你们去拿药吧”  
“好，谢谢医生”  
郑明心把人安置在了座位上就去排队拿药了，林阳看了他一会儿，低头抚摸着肚子  
“哥哥有宝宝了吗？”  
林阳看向隔壁的孩子，是一个小女孩，扎着两条小辫子，头戴着粉红色的小花头饰，一身漂亮的公主裙，仰着小脸看着他  
“呃，嗯，是啊，哥哥有宝宝了”  
小女孩眨巴着眼看向林阳的肚子，又抬头看着他“我，我能摸摸吗？”  
“可以啊”  
小女孩的手慢慢贴到林阳的肚子上，又迅速收回，笑的天真烂漫  
“我也有弟弟！就在爸爸的肚子里！可是弟弟还很小很小，我都看不见”小女孩的话匣子打开了，和他说着家里有弟弟的事情“爸爸说我弟弟以后出来了我就有人陪我玩了！”  
“是吗..那很好啊，哥哥也有姐姐和弟弟，小时候我们都一起玩的”  
“真的吗？那好玩吗？”  
“好玩啊”  
“那哥哥的宝宝有姐姐吗？”  
“没有呢，这是哥哥的第一个孩子”  
“啊…”小女孩妆似明白的点点头“那以后他也会有弟弟的对吗？”  
林阳不知道要怎么回答这个问题，他大概是不会再有第二个孩子了吧，可是看着眼前的小女孩他也不知道要怎么解释，只好点点头“嗯，他也会有弟弟的”  
“爸爸说想给我生两个弟弟陪我玩呢，哥哥也会给你的小宝宝生两个弟弟吗？”  
“呃..会的…”  
小女孩拍了拍手，朝着林阳的肚子小小声的说“小宝宝，你以后会有弟弟，有两个呢！我也是，我也会有两个弟弟的！”  
林阳笑了笑，摸了摸小女孩的头发  
“林阳”  
林阳抬头看向郑明心  
“走吧，我拿到了”  
“嗯”  
郑明心扶着他起身，也看到了小女孩，他朝小女孩笑笑  
小女孩愣了愣，随即很有礼貌的喊了声“哥哥好”  
“你好啊，那哥哥们先走了哦”  
“嗯嗯！哥哥拜拜”  
“拜拜～”  
两人回到车上，郑明心问了句“刚刚和那孩子说什么了？”  
林阳笑了笑“没说什么，就说了她的弟弟，他爸爸刚有二胎，所以很好奇吧”  
“哦”郑明心没问下去了，开车去了附近的有机餐厅，去那边吃饭  
他不喜欢吃那里的东西，可是为了林阳也只能硬着头皮跟着吃  
好不容易吃完了，他们又开车去市内的大商场去看孩子的东西  
“今天要看什么？”  
“婴儿床”郑明心手上拿着手机，里面是他这段时间收集回来的婴儿床资料  
他一个一个婴儿床看过去，检查各种性能，时不时还咨询一下服务员  
“孩子知道是男孩还是女孩了吗？这样可以方便挑选颜色哦”导购问  
“不知道，我们不打算查”郑明心接过话  
“这样啊，那选比较中性一点的颜色吧，蓝色如何？”  
郑明心接过导购递过来的粉蓝色小枕头，递过去给林阳看“粉蓝色好不好？”  
“嗯，好啊，你决定就好”  
“那就要粉蓝色的”郑明心朝导购说“那个床上用品都要粉蓝色的，床的话…就这一款好了”  
“好的，是送货上门呢还是现在拿走呢？”  
“送货上门吧，你们是等一下就送过去是不是？”  
“是的，一个小时内送到”  
“好，那就送上门吧”  
“好的先生，支付宝还是微信呢？”  
“刷卡”说着回头看向林阳“我去给钱，你在这里等我，或者你想去看看孩子的衣服？”  
“我在这里等你吧”  
“好，我很快回来”  
“嗯”  
看着郑明心离开，林阳在商店里慢慢走着，看着看着突然停了下来  
他伸手拿起架子上的个水晶球，水晶球里有一只大白熊，还有一个浮出水面的小虎鲸，大白熊趴在冰川上，鼻子碰到了小虎鲸的头  
林阳看着就不自觉笑了  
“先生？有什么可以帮到你吗？”  
林阳看向旁边的导购，把手上的水晶球举起“这个，帮我抱起来吧”  
“好的先生”  
林阳走到缴费处，看到正在填写地址的郑明心，认真的背影一点点的确认信息，林阳慢慢走过去，忽然，郑明心回头看，林阳的脚步就这么停了下来  
“怎么过来了？”他似乎没有惊讶他站在他身后，只是伸出手把他拉到自己身边来，看到他手上的单子，自然而然的接过递给了服务员“这个也算进刚刚的单子里”  
“你怎么不问问我买了什么？”  
郑明心奇怪的看了他一眼“你要买就买啊，我问这么多做什么？”  
林阳笑了笑，没说话。郑明心填好单子后拉着他去了旁边的服装店，里面不仅有小孩的衣服，还有大人的衣服  
林阳对于自己的衣服倒是没什么想法，导购说什么就买什么，倒是买起小孩子衣服的时候很活跃，那样子恨不得把所有衣服都买下来似的  
“你买这么多没用，孩子长得快，这衣服最多穿一个月就要换了”  
“可是很可爱啊，还打折！”关键是打折！  
郑明心失笑，看着篮子里都快塞满了  
“先买几套，到时候孩子出来了再买也行啊，而且这是这个月的新款，或许下个月会出更好看的呢？”  
“也有道理哦”林阳看着篮子里的衣服发了愁“这件好看，这件也好看！这件是漫威的，这件也是！漫威的我要集齐一套！可是..这个正义联盟的也好看啊…”  
“我不拿了，但是这篮子的都要可以吗”林阳抬头看他，讨好的笑笑  
郑明心忍不住上了手捏了捏他的脸蛋“行，那就这样了？”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
满载而归，回家刚进门就看到已经送过来的婴儿床等用品  
“回来啦”郑妈妈正在拆东西呢“买了什么？”  
“衣服什么的，这个是婴儿床，等会儿我搬上去吧”  
家里已经空出了一个房间给宝宝做婴儿室，陆陆续续的已经放了不少东西进去了  
“行，不过这个好像要自己来装啊，你行不行啊？”  
“别小看我好吧？这种有说明书就好了”  
郑妈妈笑了，看到郑明心身后的林阳“tay回来了，产检如何了？”  
“挺好的”林阳点点头，慢慢避开地上的杂物走进去  
“那就好，饿了吗？吃点东西好吗？阿姨顺便看看孩子的照片”  
“好”  
两人走进饭厅，留郑明心一个人在那搬东西，郑妈妈看了眼报告，看看接下来要煮些什么给林阳补身体  
林阳吃的不多，而且一天都在外头有些累了，跟郑妈妈聊了两句就上楼了，路过婴儿房的时候，看到了郑明心在里面  
他坐在地上，身边散落着工具和零件，正对着说明书比较  
林阳走进去坐在他身边“怎么样？”  
“在研究”  
林阳举起一块木条，看不懂是哪里的，放下，瞄了眼说明书，看不懂，放弃了，盘腿坐在旁边看郑明心弄  
“你不累？不回去房间里休息？”  
林阳摇摇头  
郑明心见状也不管他了，反正不知道怎么回事，林阳最近就喜欢和他粘在一起…待在一起，可能是这家里也就他们两个年轻人了吧，慢慢他也习惯了林阳在身边  
林阳就在他身后发呆，感受着他若有若无的信息素包裹着自己，格外的有安全感  
或许是Omega天生就很依赖Alpha的缘故，又或者是他怀孕了需要Alpha信息素安抚的缘故，他现在很喜欢和郑明心待在一起，只要郑明心在自己三米以内他就会很安心，但是一旦离开了这个舒适的距离，他就很容易焦躁不安  
也亏的每晚郑明心都过来给他读胎教故事，也亏的孕夫容易睡着，他只要听着郑明心说故事就能睡的很好很安稳，一直到天亮，起床后会经过短暂的不适，但是只要见到郑明心就好了  
比较困难的是上班的时候，孕夫对于别人的信息素很敏感，现在他只能尽量避免和其他人接触了，不然他会一整天的暴躁不安，持续到晚上郑明心来接他  
林阳此刻在最舒适的地方，没一会儿就困了  
郑明心感觉到背后突然的重量，动了动，重量没减弱  
“嫂子？嫂子？”没声  
“..林阳？”还是没声，哦，还是有的，微弱的鼾声传来  
郑明心小心翼翼的转过身，扶住林阳的脑袋，看着附近也没有什么能当枕头的东西，最后只好让他睡在了自己的大腿上  
碰到郑明心的大腿，林阳动了动，给自己找了个最舒服的位置，继续睡  
郑明心失笑，拿过自己刚刚脱下的外套盖在了林阳身上，扫了扫他的刘海，看到林阳嘟囔了句什么，随即又好像梦到了什么开心的事情笑了  
郑明心碰了碰他的脸，看他笑了自己也笑了，他微微俯下身，又突然停了下来  
抿了抿唇，郑明心直起腰来拿起刚刚放在旁边的说明书  
只是好像有些看不进去，大腿上毛茸茸的脑袋夺走了他所有的注意力  
良久，郑明心放下说明书，低头看着林阳陷入沉思  
他好像变得有些奇怪了


	16. 你好，你的儿子到了 16

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

郑明心突然要出差，而且要到订婚前两天才会回来  
“怎么这么突然啊，你都要订婚了啊，现在叫你出差来不来得及赶回来啊”郑妈妈一边收拾一边唠叨  
“来得及”郑明心把东西塞进行李箱里“我周五就回来了，你放心”  
郑妈妈叹了口气“最好早点回来啦”  
“嗯”  
把东西都收进行李箱里，郑明心下楼  
“对了，你嫂子知道你出差吗？！”  
郑明心一怔，随即摇摇头“还没来得及告诉他”  
“也是，这么突然也是没来得及”郑妈妈也是中午儿子回来才知道他要出远门，现在林阳还在上班，自然是不知道了“那你路上跟他说说啊”  
“..嗯”  
上了车，和母亲告别，郑明心往市区走  
是的，市区  
其实他根本不是要出远门，他是要去自我冷静一下  
因为他发现自己最近真的不对劲了  
前两天在婴儿房里的那股冲动他到现在还记得清清楚楚——他是真的想要亲他——亲他的嫂子——亲林阳  
想到这，他又浑身燥热起来  
他和林阳之间的距离太近了，太近太近了，近到每一天24个小时，只要林阳和他不是在上班就在一起，睡觉前见的最后一个人和睡醒后见到的第一个人都是彼此  
刚开始都没发现有什么不对劲的，但是想想这段时间，他们出去吃饭，服务员推荐情侣套餐；他们去给孩子买小手环小脚链，导购给他们推荐结婚戒指；他陪着林阳去看医生，医生说他是个好父亲……还有太多太多的例子，就连他有时候也会恍惚  
瞧瞧，刚刚连母亲都说自己去出差要记得跟嫂子说一声，说的好像他们两现在处对象似的…大概母亲自己也没发现其实这不太对吧  
也怪他一开始不在意，只是如果在外面当场反驳也会让大家都尴尬，所以他们两在外面也很少澄清这件事  
不知道是不是因为这个原因，他好像真的越俎代庖了，代了原本钟鹏应该做的事情，还做了些不该做的事情  
他要去冷静一下，对自己起了不该起的念头好好反省反省，他怎么能这样呢，对自己的嫂子起了歹念  
开车到了市中心的房子，这里原本是为了方便他上班时候买的，不过因为母亲和父亲身体不好，他住了一段时间就空置出来了  
家里空置太久，灰尘有点多，等他收拾好之后，看了眼时间，是时候要去接林阳了，走到门口拿起车钥匙才惊醒——「他出差了」  
要踏出门的脚收回，站在门口他一脸茫然  
瞧瞧啊…他对于林阳的事情管的确实太多了，多到很多事情好像都变得那么的理所应当  
可他不该这么理所应当的，那不是他的人，他肚子里的孩子也不是自己的孩子，他不该这么上心，不该代替了钟鹏作为父亲的位置  
他拿出手机，连电话都不敢打过去，只给林阳发了条短信说自己出差了，这段时间林阳要自己回家了  
短信发出没多久就收到了回复，还跟他说，要注意安全，早点回来  
他一遍遍翻看着这段时间和林阳的短信，从一开始的生疏到后来长达一两个小时的视频通话，他们之间的点点滴滴都以实体的方式呈现在他眼前  
太不对了，无论是他还是林阳，都太不对了  
他坐在大厅里，手中握着手机，看着电视，思绪却不知道飞到哪里去了  
一直到天黑了，他都不知道自己现在应该干什么  
平时应该干什么呢，应该去给林阳按摩肚子，不然肚子上面就会有很丑的妊辰纹，他会坐在他身边帮他揉肚子，给他说今天发生了什么事情，他也会跟自己说今天医院的事，对了，昨天他说有只企鹅住院了，不知道今天企鹅出院了没有  
甩甩脑袋，怎么又想起林阳了  
他起身去洗澡，洗了澡后躺在床上却一直睡不着，心里脑里想着的都是林阳，今天没有我带他回家不知道他怎么回家的，不知道他今天吃的好不好，有没有人给他榨果汁，今天应该给他榨葡萄汁了，还要喝酸奶，婴儿床也弄了一半还没弄好，故事书读到睡美男了，没有我在他会不会想我  
「没有我在，他会不会想我」  
心猛的一跳  
他，他怎么会——  
手揉乱了头发，他把被子盖过脑袋装鸵鸟  
只是无论怎么装鸵鸟也好，那句话却在脑海里挥之不去  
甚至内心深处还给了他回答  
「没有我在他会不会想我」  
「会的，一定会的」  
-  
“Tay，把果汁喝了吧”  
“谢谢阿姨”林阳接过果汁咪了一小口，呃，不是那么喜欢，味道好像不太对，没有郑明心给自己弄的时候那么合胃口了  
“那你早点睡，阿姨先下去了啊”  
“嗯，阿姨晚安”  
“晚安”  
门关上，徒留一室安静  
不太对劲，好像太安静了，少了点什么  
林阳浑身觉得不别扭，甚至有点暴躁不安  
可能是因为今天没有接触过郑明心的信息素？  
对了！应该就是这个原因了，毕竟他怀孕了啊，他需要的是Alpha的信息素安抚  
可是郑明心不在他要怎么办…  
翻来覆去的睡不着，感觉自己越来越难受  
怎么办，心里像有蚂蚁一样咬着，好想..好想闻闻郑明心啊….  
不如…不如去偷一件郑明心的衣服？  
林阳在床上挣扎了一下，实在是太难受了，便掀被下床，偷偷开了门  
整个三层现在就他一个人住，但是心虚的人还是放慢的手脚怕被楼下听到自己的脚步声  
一点一点的挪过去，站定在郑明心的门口，手放在门把上，内心却开始挣扎起来  
这感觉不是那么好啊…好歹..好歹是郑明心的房间，若是不说一句就进他房间拿东西…有些不道德  
手又放下，在郑明心门口踱步  
诶，有了！郑明心放在门口的外套可不止一件！若是拿门口的外套..就不用进郑明心的房间啦！  
好主意，但是要经过二楼…  
林阳看了眼二楼，没听见什么声音，这个时间虽然不晚，但是老人家睡得早  
林阳深呼吸，轻手轻脚的踏出第一步  
「吱——」木板的声音此时听起来格外刺耳，林阳慢慢的放，那声音就慢慢的响起  
好不容易下了一个楼梯，感觉身上的汗都要沾湿衣服了  
一步一步下去那速度太慢了，还是两格楼梯这样下比较快  
扶着肚子，忍着心惊胆战的心跳，他终于下到一楼了，摸黑去到门口，看不清楚哪件衣服是郑明心的——但是他记得郑明心的味道  
随手拿起一件就是郑明心的奶味，他抱着这件衣服又慢慢的爬回了三楼  
回到房间，一身的汗  
又去洗了个澡，他抱着郑明心的衣服睡到床上，满足的蹭了蹭衣服准备好好的睡一觉  
可还是睡不着，还是太安静了  
林阳起身想了想，嗯，大概是因为今天郑明心没给自己说睡前故事，所以他睡不着，而他的孩子也要听的嘛，这胎教还是不能落下  
林阳拉开床头柜，随意拿了一本书出来  
“宝宝，今天爹地给你说故事，你爸……呃..你叔…呃，反正他…今天没空……他去出差了…所以爹地给你说好吗”  
林阳翻开第一页  
“很久很久以前，有一个城堡，里面正在举行着盛大的活动庆祝他们国家的王子出生了，王子很可爱，皇帝很喜欢他，所以把他们国家的七位仙子叫来给他送上祝福……”  
林阳停了下来，他看着空荡荡的房间，第一次觉得这里太大了  
他把书放下，抱紧了郑明心的外套，他很想找人聊天，可是他不知道要找谁  
他突然很想郑明心  
想到郑明心他扁了扁嘴  
他出差的时间太突然了，下午他才知道郑明心要出差两三天，今天他坐grab回来的，那辆grab上面的味道好难闻，司机的技术又不好，他差点就吐在上面了  
中午吃的东西也不好吃，他本来还等着下午郑明心给他带点什么加餐的，也没了  
晚上本来还要给他揉肚子…对了，今天也没揉肚子，所以他不舒服可能也因为这个，还有酸奶忘了喝..明天吧，果汁也不好喝…太甜了，故事也讲不好，总觉得少了点什么  
林阳越想越委屈，可是又不敢给郑明心打电话，万一他在忙呢，这么突然的出差肯定有很多事情要做，如果自己打过去给他，他又刚好在工作那就打扰他了  
可是他...他好想...  
林阳一怔，他在想些什么呢…  
他拉了拉被子，用力抱紧了外套  
他在想什么…他在想郑明心  
他想郑明心  
他想郑明心了  
很想很想的那种  
他不知道这种情绪叫什么，是因为信息素的原因还是因为其他，他不知道，他唯一知道的是他很想郑明心，很想立刻见到他，很想给他打电话  
手机就在手上，甚至屏幕上已经显示着郑明心的名字了，可是他不敢打  
屏幕上的光熄灭了，可是他心里的那个声音却越来越大  
他把手机往床上一扔，然后看着手机蹦跳了两下跌下床  
“嘶——”  
林阳爬过去看，好吧，他的手机屏幕碎了，很碎很碎的那种，还开不了机了  
林阳颇有些生无可恋的模样——这下连电话都打不了了  
他躺回床上看着天花板，一点睡意都没有  
翻了个身抱着外套，若有若无的奶香味却一点也没有办法安抚到他  
林阳失眠了  
作为一个孕夫，一向睡眠质量都很好的孕夫  
他在没有郑明心陪伴的第一晚失眠了


	17. 你好，你的儿子到了 17

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳坐在床上发呆的时候想，郑明心已经一天一夜没跟他联系了  
这很不对劲，因为往常郑明心一天三个电话打给他，就算无关紧要也要打一个给他关心他好不好，然后两个人聊上一个小时才挂  
可是距离郑明心出差到现在，一天一夜了，郑明心都没有联系过他  
原本他以为是因为自己的手机坏了，所以他第二天就去买了新的手机，可是打开手机后并没有郑明心的信息  
他以为郑明心忙吧，可是一直到晚上他都没有联系他  
他想，或许是真的工作太多了吧，等他闲下来一定会给自己打电话的，可是没有，一通都没有，他甚至打电话回家过，但是他都没有打电话给他  
他忽然有种被抛弃了的感觉，他好难受  
他难受到很想和郑明心吵一架  
他难受到很想和郑明心去吃一顿  
他难受到很想和郑明心去打地鼠  
他难受到很想见郑明心  
可是郑明心不联系他  
想到这他更难受了  
眼眶已经红了，林阳强忍着，忽然就斗气了  
算什么，出差这么突然就算了，一通电话都没有，一条短信就打发自己了？出差这么久，也不打给他问问他好不好，就算再忙一通电话的时间总有的吧，可是呢，没有，什么都没有！  
不理人是吧，不理人是吧，好啊，你不联系我我也不联系你！  
林阳斗气的把手机放到最远的地方，把郑明心的外套给扔到地上，抱着被子睡下，只是还很气，根本就睡不着  
嘴里一直喃喃着什么，大概也是念叨着郑明心的话  
“啊啾！”郑明心连连打了好几个喷嚏，也不知道是谁一直在骂他  
他醒了醒鼻子，看着手机上的界面，正是林阳的  
这个界面对着已经很久了，可是他还是没拿定主意要不要打过去  
今天听妈妈说他早上起床的时候状态不是那么好，早餐也没吃多少，昨晚给榨的果汁也没喝几口就放下了  
听说昨天坐grab回来的，回来的时候差点就吐了，脸色差得很  
他听的心里一揪一揪的，很想立刻回去可又不能回去  
他还没想明白…又或许是想明白了，可是理智告诉他这是错的  
他不该喜欢自己的嫂子，这是错的  
这是错的，他明白的，但是不甘心  
明明…钟鹏不爱他，却又占着他，明明不爱他，可林阳却孕育着他们的孩子  
不甘心，却又无可奈何  
回想起这段日子，钟鹏打给他的次数比打给林阳的次数还要多，他就替林阳感到不值得  
若是钟鹏对他能好一点，哪怕就一点点，他也不会如此不甘心  
可…那又如何呢…回想起之前林阳和他说的话——「相爱才会结婚」  
他是爱钟鹏才会和他结婚吧，是因为爱钟鹏才愿意怀上钟鹏的孩子吧，即使钟鹏不爱他也好，他做这些都是心甘情愿的吧  
真的很不服气啊，如果…如果他们相遇在钟鹏之前，这一切大概都会不一样了，他和林阳或许就能在一起，林阳此时怀着的也必然是他们爱的结晶  
手机屏幕上的光渐渐熄灭，就如同他心里怀着的那份感情一般，最终归于寂静  
他能做什么，他什么都不能做  
而且钟鹏就快要回来了，他要亲手把他交回给钟鹏  
不，他还能为他做最后一件事  
郑明心坚定了目光，打开手机，拨号  
「喂？」  
“是我”  
「我知道，怎么了？」  
“…你快回来了吧”  
「嗯，后天回来，怎么了？」  
“回来之后，对林..对嫂子好一点”  
「……怎么说起这个」  
“我认真的”郑明心深吸一口气“嫂子怀着你的孩子，你该对他好一点，怀孕的人不容易，以后…以后你们还要一起生活，你对他，好一点”  
「……嗯」  
“记住了…要对他好…”不要给他有任何机会带走他  
「嗯…你今天怎么了？」  
“没什么…我挂了”  
郑明心匆匆挂了电话，拿起一杯冰水猛的往嘴里灌  
对他好一点，不要对他不好，不要让他有机会，若是你对他不好，不管他心里爱的是谁，他都要带走他  
-  
郑明心和钟鹏是同一天回到家的，不过郑明心稍微迟一点  
钟鹏回到家林阳还没回来，他打开房门收拾东西的时候看到了床上凌乱的一切叹了口气，任命的开始收拾着  
“嗯？这件衣服…”钟鹏看着床上被子下面藏着的外套，有点眼熟，但不是自己的，看起来也不像林阳喜欢的类型，思索再三，不追究了，把他挂起来放好  
他在房间里搞了一通卫生之后就睡下了，赶车什么的真的很累  
林阳回来的时候就见到他睡在沙发上，见他没盖被子便拿了一条小被子准备给他盖上  
刚走过去还未靠近，林阳就闻到了钟鹏身上的信息素味道  
钟鹏的信息素和郑明心的信息素味道都差不多，都是奶香味道的，但是郑明心的奶香味还夹杂着些许可可的苦，而钟鹏则是真真正正的甜到腻  
以前还未觉得钟鹏的信息素如此腻人，现在闻到简直想吐  
林阳也确实吐了  
他冲进了厕所里抱着马桶吐了起来  
钟鹏被他的动静吵醒了，连忙跑过去，只是他一靠近，林阳吐的更凶，林阳推着他叫他离自己远一点  
林阳吐舒服了，但是只要靠近钟鹏就忍不住的恶心，只好戴着三层的口罩，还让钟鹏喷多点抑制剂  
这抑制剂本来是为Omega准备的，没想到有一天会用到Alpha身上  
两个人隔着一个房间的距离说着话  
“怎么回事啊？！”钟鹏没好气的问  
“我怎么知道啊，我一闻到你的信息素我就想吐”  
“……不是吧？？你..你和你的孩子如此不待见我？”  
“我也没办法啊…明明这么像…竟然对你的就这么过敏……”  
“你说什么？！大声点！听不见！”  
“我说！我对你的信息素！过敏！你别靠近我！”  
这一喊，让两个人都安静了下来  
林阳对钟鹏的信息素过敏，这真的太难办了  
钟鹏的深造已经结束了，接下来就要住回家里了，他和林阳是夫夫，而且林阳还怀孕了，他们总不能分开两个房间来睡吧？  
可是林阳对于钟鹏的信息素反应太大了，若是长此以往…他都怕自己的信息素会影响到林阳流产  
“那怎么办？”  
“……”谁知道怎么办啊  
钟鹏回来了，以前那些郑明心做的事情大概率都要交给钟鹏去做了，可是…现在这样子，钟鹏是打算以后都隔着一个房间的距离照顾他吗？  
“…我还是离你远一点吧”钟鹏揉了揉脑袋“我去隔壁睡，你就睡这里”  
“…能行吗…？阿姨他们会不怀疑吗？”  
“那能怎么办？”钟鹏反问他“你现在闻到我的信息素就吐成这样了，长此以往我怕还会有更严重的影响，为了孩子为了你，也只能这么做了吧”  
“……对不起啊…委屈你了…”林阳颇有些内疚  
这里是钟鹏的家，是钟鹏的房间，可是因为自己的原因，还让钟鹏搬房间…  
“既然这么委屈，我能问问那男人是谁嘛？你肚子里这个对我的信息素反应这么大，估计他爸也挺不喜欢我的吧？”  
“……你快去搬东西吧”  
“啧..这都不肯说啊”  
“快去吧，不然等一下要被人看到了”  
林阳捂着鼻子远离他，让他能收拾东西搬去隔壁  
“对了”钟鹏收拾的手一顿“你和郑明心是不是出什么事了？”  
林阳一愣“怎么了？他是不是…他是不是和你说了什么”  
“…他昨天给我打电话的语气有点怪”  
“他说什么了？”林阳一阵紧张  
“他叫我对你好一点”  
林阳呼吸一滞“没..了？”  
“嗯，一直强调要我对你好一点…你们怎么了？”  
林阳握紧了拳头，良久，松开，背对钟鹏“没事…”  
钟鹏深深看了眼他的背影“你们两…是不是在我不在的时候..做什么事了？”  
“……别问了”  
钟鹏听不太清楚他的话，见他突然沉默也不问他了，低头赶紧收拾自己的东西搬过去隔壁  
林阳看向窗外，他的窗户正好对着大门，谁进谁出看得清清楚楚的  
一辆车回来了，林阳认得出来，那是郑明心的车，车上还有其他人，林阳也认出来了，是singto  
看到singto，林阳心又一紧，他忘了，郑明心..是个有婚约在身的人，而他过两天，就要举行订婚仪式了  
林阳的手慢慢抚上已经不小的肚子，不知道是不是因为戴的口罩太多了，他觉得呼吸有些不顺畅  
眼睛好像进了沙子一样，模模糊糊的看不太清楚外面的景色  
他跌坐进沙发上，扶着肚子，一下一下的安抚着，也似乎在安抚着自己  
“你怎么在搬东西？”郑明心一上来就看到钟鹏把自己的东西搬到之前阿塔潘住的房间，已经搬了不少过去了  
“他，他有点不适应，所以我出来住”  
“不适应？！是不是哪里不舒服？”一听到林阳有可能不舒服，郑明心整个人都开始紧张起来了  
“就可能是太久没见了吧…他不太适应，我就先搬出来了”  
“我…”郑明心往前迈的脚一顿，又收了回去，他现在有什么理由去看他，他现在不需要自己了  
Singto跟在郑明心后面迟一些上来的，看到钟鹏在收拾东西他也很奇怪，听到钟鹏的话就更奇怪了“不是说Omega孕期都很需要Alpha的吗？怎么你们两这么奇怪啊？”  
“呃…这大千世界，无奇不有嘛”钟鹏尴尬一笑“先不和你们说了，我先去搬东西了”  
Singto看钟鹏又进去了，推了推郑明心“傻站着做什么？不走？”  
“啊..走走…”  
郑明心路过钟鹏的房间，远远看到林阳坐在沙发上抚摸着肚子的模样，他脚步一顿，又像什么都没发生一样走了  
林阳余光看到他的身影，见他回来之后也没有来看自己，突然悲从中来，捂着胸口一阵窒息  
“你怎么不去看看嫂子？”  
听到singto的话，郑明心揉了揉脑袋“我..我不去了，钟鹏回来了，我就..不去了”  
“钟鹏回来了你就不去了？这有什么前因后果吗？”  
“…照顾他的人回来了，他也不需要我了吧”  
“…？你在说什么呢，我怎么一句话都听不懂呢”  
“算了，别问我了”  
“…哦，对了，小滚什么时候回来？订婚宴来吗？”  
“来，已经给我发短信了，但是到那天才回来，大概也是…躲着钟鹏吧”  
“哦，也好，不然多尴尬啊”  
是啊，多尴尬啊，他现在也知道这种尴尬是什么感觉了  
晚上吃饭的时候林阳没有下来，钟鹏说他身体不太舒服就不下来了，郑明心虽然紧张，但也不好直接去看，只好给林阳榨了果汁，交付给钟鹏让他带给林阳，只是钟鹏自己也近不了林阳身边去，最后只能交给了郑妈妈  
郑妈妈有些奇怪，若是怀孕的Omega抗拒其他Alpha就算了，怎么连自己的亲Alpha都反应这么大，反而和郑明心能相处融洽呢  
钟鹏听到也只是笑笑，说可能是突变了吧，毕竟这个世界这么大，万事皆有可能的嘛  
林阳看着送上来的果汁，见不到那个人，有些失望，但是喝到熟悉的味道，他知道他还是在乎自己的，只是..他不愿意来了  
林阳苦笑着，知道是自己想要的太多了，他和郑明心，原本就注定是两条不会交叉的平行线，他能得到郑明心一时的关爱就已经很奢侈了，怎么能让他付出的更多  
只是会很难过  
“妈，他喝完了吗”  
郑明心拦下母亲的脚步  
“喝完啦，今天很听话的喝完了呢，看来还是你做的好喝啊”  
“那就好”郑明心露出了安心的笑  
“那妈妈下去啦，你早点休息啊”  
“嗯，你也早点休息啊”  
目送母亲离开，郑明心走到林阳房门前  
这扇门隔着的好像是两个世界，他走不进去，他也不会出来  
他扯了扯嘴角，也够了，这段时间也够了，他怎么能奢望太多呢，那本来就不属于自己的不是吗  
只是…心有点痛


	18. 你好，你的儿子到了 18

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

今天的郑家比以往都要热闹上几分，因为郑家的小儿子今天就要和隔壁prachaya家的独子订婚了  
强强联合的婚姻，自然有不少人上赶着来送上自己的祝福  
但是今天郑家的人却有些心不在焉，也只有两个小孩和prachaya先生，郑先生在招呼客人，其他人都不见了  
郑明心脸上虽然笑着，却有些牵强  
“你要是担心，不如上去看看吧”singto见他不在状态，知道他担心林阳“嫂子状态不好，钟鹏刚回来也没什么经验，你还是去看看比较好”  
“不能留你一个人在这里”  
“这有什么啊，还是嫂子那里比较重要，这不过是订婚而已，又不是结婚，而且..你又不会跑”  
“这..”郑明心有些动摇了  
“去吧，要是爸爸他们问起，我就说你..你吃多了拉肚子”  
郑明心失笑，拍了拍他的肩膀“谢了兄弟，那我先去看看”  
“嗯，放心吧”  
“我确定他没事我就会回来了”  
“嗯嗯”  
郑明心一路朝大家笑笑，脚下速度越来越快  
上了三楼看到钟鹏站在走廊上，而房间里传来了林阳的呕吐声  
林阳其实已经很久不这样了，就算是头三个月会害喜的时候他也不是吐的很厉害，但是这两天不知道怎么回事，反应越来越大  
“你怎么在这里不进去看看？！”看到钟鹏站在这里郑明心没由来的一阵火大  
“我进去他吐的更厉害”  
钟鹏也很无奈，他只要靠近林阳林阳就开始浑身不舒服，只要接触就一定吐，也不知道他肚子里的那个孩子是不是真的这么讨厌自己  
郑明心一滞，也是，也不知道为什么会这样，孕期的Omega应该很依赖Alpha的信息素才是，怎么到这里就不是这样了？！  
但是顾不了这么多了，郑明心听到林阳的反应越来越大，小跑着进房里  
“妈？！”  
郑明心看到林阳吐到脸色发白，浑身都没有力气了，郑妈妈力气不大，也扶不稳他  
“我来吧！”  
郑明心三步并两步走上前托起了林阳“妈，你去弄一些白粥过来，我喂他吃一点”  
“好、好”  
郑妈妈走了，郑明心扶着林阳给他漱了漱口，擦了擦脸，把他扶回床上  
林阳整个人看起来就虚弱的很，这两天他吃什么吐什么，就连喝水都喝三口吐两口的，原本养出来的那些肉都以肉眼可见的速度消下来了  
郑明心都要心疼死了，抱着他慢慢的安抚着  
林阳闻到郑明心的信息素总算是好过了一些，他挨在郑明心身上，靠在郑明心肩膀上喘息，大口大口的嗅着他的味道如同毒瘾发作一样  
郑明心不知道，只以为他连呼吸都呼吸不上来了  
心下越发难受了，这两天他明明知道他多难受的，可是就为了避嫌他都不敢来看看他  
“对不起…”  
“嗯…？”  
郑明心没解释，只是在他看不见的地方咬着唇后悔  
郑明心的手摸了摸林阳的脸，瘦了，都瘦了  
“你..你不用下去招呼客人吗…？”林阳感觉好点了，想到今天是郑明心的大日子，可是他却在这里陪着自己，那..那singto岂不是只有一个人…“你不用..陪我，你还是快下去吧，今天你订婚呢…留singto一个人不好…”  
郑明心摇了摇头“他叫我上来的…我看着你吃完粥就下去”  
“来了来了”正说着呢，郑妈妈就拿着一碗小白粥上来了，她也不敢拿多，怕林阳吃不了  
“给我吧”郑明心接过碗，一点一点的喂给林阳，林阳虽然不是那么想吃，但是也知道自己这两天没吃东西对孩子不好，为了孩子还是勉强吃了点  
也多得郑明心现在在他身边，不然这一小碗他都吃不下  
“能吃得下就好了，唉..”郑妈妈也心疼啊，这两天吃什么吐什么，就是之前林阳爱吃的也一样是吃了吐  
“你先睡一会儿，等一下就不要下楼了”郑明心把人慢慢放到床上盖好被子“睡吧，今天也没什么事”  
“嗯…”林阳点点头，迷迷糊糊的睡着了，这两天他也没睡好，其实是自从郑明心出差后他就没睡好了，这算一算都快一个星期了，现在郑明心在自己身边，他就突然好像有了安全感似的，没多久就睡着了  
郑妈妈松了口气，看着儿子“睡着就好了，你..”  
“我再看看他，我怕他又醒了，如果现在睡着了，应该到晚上才会醒了，妈，你先下去吧，我等会儿就下去了”  
“..也好，那妈妈先下去了啊”  
“嗯”  
郑妈妈关门前看了眼，总觉得好像有些什么不太对，但是又说不出来，毕竟之前这俩孩子好像也是这么相处的吧  
郑妈妈笑自己想多了，关上门，下楼  
房里的郑明心看着林阳，见他眼下乌青就知道他也睡不好，也不知道多久没睡好了  
手给他顺了顺刘海，看着他此时睡着的模样笑了笑，握着林阳的手放到嘴边轻轻一吻  
等了好一会儿，见林阳确实真的睡着了，他才把林阳的手放回被窝里，给他盖好被子，手碰了碰林阳的脸又瞬间收了回去，他怕自己忍不住  
深深看了林阳一眼，他才离开  
房间没多久，床上的人就醒了，他迷茫的看着天花板，感受着周围还未散去的信息素，迷迷糊糊的又睡下了  
郑明心走回singto旁边  
“嫂子怎么样？”  
“睡着了”  
“哦..那就好”  
“嗯”郑明心有些心不在焉的看着人来人往的宾客，只希望这订婚宴赶快结束  
“心心，singto，恭喜呀”  
郑明心回神，只见他的小姨妈带着阿塔潘来了  
“小姨妈”郑明心和singto一起喊了句  
“小姨妈可真想不到你们两会在一起呢，对了，你大姨妈来了没有”  
Singto一震，看向郑明心“大姨妈？”  
郑明心也愣了愣“大姨妈？大姨妈不是举家移民了吗？”  
“诶，你不知道吗？”小姨妈似乎也很讶异“你妈妈没跟你说呀，你大姨妈也要来呀”  
郑明心摇摇头“我不知道啊..妈妈好像没跟我说…”  
“哎呦那小糊涂，你大姨妈要来呢，说是你的订婚宴怎么样也要来看看，而且啊正好，慧侦也有工作在这边”  
“是、是吗…”  
“诶，我看到你妈妈了，你和塔塔聚聚吧，我去找你妈妈了啊”  
“诶..好叻…”  
郑明心回头看了看singto“还好吧？”  
“嗯”  
郑明心看着singto的模样都有些不知所措了，他是真没想到王慧侦会来  
郑明心妈妈有两个姐妹，头上的大姐姐早些年嫁了一个华商，生下了一个儿子，而小妹妹则嫁给了泰国当地的一位司令官，生下了阿塔潘  
其实说起来，他们几个人是自小一起长大的孩子，而在长大的过程中，郑明心经常被人落下，没别的，不就是别人都成双成对嘛  
阿塔潘和钟鹏自不必说了，王慧侦和singto也曾经是一对，不过后来，因为王慧侦举家移民他们两就分手了  
当时他们年纪都太小了，对于分手这种事就如同天塌下来一样  
吵过闹过，最后不欢而散，其实追究起来，根本就没什么好吵的，但最后的结果就是结怨了  
自从王慧侦一家移民之后，因为时差和距离的原因，郑明心和阿塔潘跟他之间也疏离了，加上后来和singto玩的比较多，也下意识的不在singto面前提起这个人的名字，若不是今天提起来，他们还真的记不起来了  
郑明心和阿塔潘对看一眼，他们两都不知道要怎么处理这件事，旧情人见面就在这么…火爆的场合…？  
“Singto？”郑明心喊了一声  
“嗯？”singto抬头看向他们“干嘛啊，一个个都什么脸啊”  
“那个..他…”  
“哦，你说王慧侦？”singto仿佛没事人一般“拜托，都多久了，你们不会还放在心上吧？”  
他们两眨眨眼  
“放心，我可不是小时候的我了，而且我们两都分开多久了，还想着这件事会不会太傻了，放心”singto眨眨眼看向郑明心“是不是怕我在订婚宴上跑了给你戴绿帽子啊？不要怕，我是这种人嘛，我肯定不是啊”  
“我不是这个意思…”  
“走啦走啦，还有很多人要招呼呢，走吧走吧”  
Singto拉着郑明心往里面走，郑明心回头看向阿塔潘，阿塔潘耸耸肩，也跟着他们走，毕竟现在他也没有其他人能粘着了  
三个人跟连体婴一样到处和熟悉或不熟悉的人聊天打招呼，好像一片其乐融融的样子，但是内心如何，只有当事人才知道了  
郑明心和阿塔潘看到singto的模样，多年朋友知道他其实口不对心，但是他想要装的一点事都没有，那就陪着他一起装  
三个人走着走着，阿塔潘突然停了下来“我不陪你们过去那边了，我有点饿了，我去拿点蛋糕吃”  
“啊，哦”  
郑明心和singto往前走了两步，看到了钟鹏正背对着他们在几米开外和谁聊着  
两人心下一个咯噔，饿了是假的，不想见到钟鹏是真的  
也罢，他不想见就不见了，见了面只是尴尬  
郑明心和singto走到钟鹏旁边，钟鹏下意识的看了眼他们身后，没见到那个刚刚一直跟着他们两的人，有点失落，苦笑，他现在有什么资格说失落  
“在聊什么？”郑明心开口  
“聊p’off的孩子啊！”围在一起的人都是朋友，林阳床头的那些故事书都是出自这群叔叔手里的  
郑明心想起那些书就笑了，只是笑着笑着想到林阳现在的模样又笑不出来了，也不知道他现在如何了，还吐不吐，睡得着吗，会不会又起来了  
“P’off有没有看过那些书？我们写了很久呢！”first笑着问，最新的那本小红帽就是他写的  
“啊..还没来得及”钟鹏知道有这么件事，只是他都没能去看过，书都在原本的房间里，而他现在只要靠近林阳林阳就吐，他能看得到才奇怪  
“啊是吗？我还想问问读后感呢…那p’new呢？你看过了觉得怎么样啊？！”  
郑明心一怔，随即笑了笑“挺好的啊，我挺喜欢的”微顿，又补上一句“林..嫂子也挺喜欢的”  
“那就好啊！哈哈哈哈，什么时候轮到p’new和p’singto的孩子来了，我们也弄一本泰林童话啊！”  
在场的人都笑了，刚刚有些郁结的心情好像也没有了  
“New”突然有人在后面叫郑明心，声音有些耳熟，身旁的singto抖了抖  
郑明心疑惑，转身，见到人的时候愣了愣，随即认出来了，虽然长大了，但是轮廓却没怎么变只是变得成熟了而已  
“表哥..”  
王慧侦穿着一身的正装走到他们两面前  
“..你们要订婚了…”  
“啊…嗯”  
郑明心看着王慧侦，感觉到旁边的singto低着头不说话  
“…恭喜”  
“呃…谢谢…”郑明心笑了笑，说恭喜的时候…能不能看着他说呢…  
“sing..恭喜”  
郑明心余光看了眼singto，这突然的沉默，真让人受不了啊  
“谢谢”良久，singto抬头看向他“欢迎你来，来【我们】的订婚宴”  
郑明心抿了抿唇，到底是谁说不会把过去再放在心上的，真的是..到底谁是傻子啊？！


	19. 你好，你的儿子到了 19

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

站在台上面对着大家的时候，郑明心还有些恍惚  
明明刚刚，他都觉得王慧侦会拉着singto跑了，可是没有，王慧侦好像真的是来给自己的青春做道别一样  
郑明心和singto两个人站在台上，听着司仪说着那些吉祥话，但是两个人的思绪好像都飘到宇宙去了  
“好！我们现在有请新人来到我们的台中央交换信物！”  
他们两背后的钟鹏和阿塔潘都拿手指各自戳了戳他们都背，做完这件事两个人还有些愣，又双双低下头  
郑明心和singto走向中央，各自接过阿塔潘和钟鹏捧着的戒指戴到彼此手上  
两个人在台上穿着合适的西服，明明看着如此合适的一对，却硬生生的感觉出了些别扭  
郑明心和singto对着彼此笑了笑，司仪上来又叭叭啦啦说了一大堆就宣布大家可以开宴了  
原本还需要新人进行领舞的环节被省略了，下了台之后他们看着手上的戒指对看一眼又笑了，只是又有几分真心呢  
“我，我有点担心嫂子”  
“嗯，你去吧”singto不等他说完就知道他想说什么“这里我可以，你去看看吧”  
郑明心点了点头，转身就走了  
钟鹏和阿塔潘早就离开了，singto看着手上的戒指出了神，抬头看向周围第一次陷入了茫然，他开始不知道这场订婚宴到底是对是错了  
郑明心上了楼，开了门，却见到应该在床上躺着的人此刻站在了窗口，听到开门声他回头看向郑明心  
“怎么起来了”郑明心走近，拉着他回到床上“躺好，你还不舒服呢”  
“…我没什么事”  
“胡说”  
看他脸色就知道他不好  
“怎么了，突然起来了”  
“……”林阳别过头“没什么…我只是想看看..看看你订婚的样子而已”  
郑明心心下一颤，不自觉的上手握住他的手腕“..为、为什么”  
“…不知道，可能”林阳想了想，回头看向他“可能是那套西装..很好看吧，毕竟是高订啊，我没能穿我的，我就想看看你穿”  
这是什么烂答案，可是郑明心心里就是升起了些什么期待  
“我没什么事，你快下去吧，别留singto一个人”  
林阳推了推他，躺下“我真的没事了，我还想睡一会儿，真的，你去忙吧”  
“我！”郑明心那一腔的话就要脱口而出了，可脑子里又瞬间冒出来许多话阻止他，他…不能…“那.…你好好休息吧”  
“嗯”林阳闭起眼，郑明心看了一会儿，起身离开  
郑明心离开后林阳才敢睁开眼来，想到刚刚楼下一幕幕，真配啊，真的很配…  
郑明心下楼，却在楼梯口见到了王慧侦  
“表哥，你怎么在这里”  
“你去哪了”  
“…我上楼了”  
“去洗手间？一楼不也有吗，而且也太久了吧”  
郑明心叹了口气“表哥，你想说什么”  
王慧侦深深看了他一眼“你既然已经和他在一起了，我希望你能好好对他，如果你不好好对他…”  
“…你要抢走他？”  
王慧侦没说，但是那样子看起来就很明显了  
“表哥，其实说真的…你们两若是还有感情…我也不是那么爱拆散鸳鸯的人”  
王慧侦没回他，只是看他的眼神越发不友好了  
“表哥，你..你能不能..别这么看着我”  
“所以你们两，真的是政治联姻？”  
“嗯…也不能这么说吧…”确实也不算  
“是还是不是！”  
“干什么！”  
郑明心松了口气，看向走过来的singto使了使眼色  
“那个，你们要是有事要说的话呢，我就先走了，我去照顾一下其他宾客”郑明心说完就溜了，他们两的气氛说开打就开打，他再留下来岂不是当炮灰  
还好今天订婚宴在外面花园搞的，屋里没外人，他们要打就打吧  
王慧侦和singto在客厅里谁都不服输似的瞪着对方，最终还是王慧侦先败下阵来  
“你若是…不爱他，不如..”  
“不如怎么样”  
“不如和我结婚…”  
Singto沉默了，脸别过一边  
王慧侦看他样子，试探着抓住他的手腕“我..我知道我们当年..太不懂事了…可是我还很爱你啊…”  
Singto抽回自己的手“今天是我和new的订婚宴…我和你，已经错过太多了”  
“可是！”  
“我不能这样，这样对new…不好，我不能这么做，让他陷入难堪，对不起”  
“那你就和一个不爱的人在一起吗？！”  
“…我早就抱着这样的觉悟了…只要你离开了，一切就和以前一样了”singto看向他“当年错过的，就让他错过吧，我还要和new一起招呼客人，失陪了”  
王慧侦看着singto离开的背影，握紧拳头，最终还是选择悄无声息的离开了订婚宴，让他看着singto订婚已经很难受了，若是再看着他们两和和睦睦的招呼客人，他受不了  
“聊完了？”郑明心见到singto出现有些意外，还以为要聊很久呢  
“嗯，聊完了，不然你还以为要聊多久啊”  
“呃…起码打一架？”  
“你以为还是小时候呢”  
“聊的如何？”  
“……都过去了”singto脸色淡然，也不知道是真的还是假的  
郑明心斟酌片刻开口“其实..现在还不迟..你若和他还是有感情的…我们可以当没有订婚这件事的”  
“…怎么？才刚订婚呢就想着要离了？”singto似笑非笑的看着他  
“…说什么呢，我还不是…”  
“别说了，没可能就是..没可能的”  
“…”郑明心撇撇嘴“也不一定…”  
“嗯？”  
“没事没事”郑明心陪笑  
若是平常，他们两之间确实是郑明心拿主意比较多，但是一旦singto摆出那种要笑不笑的脸，那还是不要惹他比较好…毕竟啊，名字也有的叫嘛，不要招惹狮子，那是猛兽，随时反咬一口就能死人的  
订婚宴一直到下午四点就结束了，陆陆续续把人都送走，郑明心和singto都累瘫了，两个人躺在沙发上动都不想动了  
“你们去上面休息一下吧，晚饭了叫你们啊”郑妈妈知道他们累了，今天都是他们去招呼人，他们这些老人家中途就溜去喝茶了  
“好”他们两拖着疲惫的身躯走上三楼，两个人回到郑明心的房间，毕竟现在订婚了啊，不过就算没有订婚他们好像也是能睡一个房间的关系  
身体很累，精神却很好  
脑子里太多事情了，他们完全没办法松懈下来  
“在想什么”  
“…太多事情了”  
“……你说我们现在怎么就有这么多烦心事呢”  
“……长大了嘛”  
郑明心起床，看了眼时间，四点多快五点了  
“怎么了？”  
“我去..我去看看嫂子”  
“……你是不是…”singto说到一半就停了下来  
“……你睡吧”  
郑明心离开了房间走到隔壁房，敲了敲门，没人应，推开门，见林阳还在睡  
他走近林阳身边，看着他熟睡的脸庞，就这么看着就觉得很满足了，他拿手碰了碰他的脸，轻轻的，像触碰自己的珍宝似的  
手指一点一点的从他的脸颊，到鼻子，最后停在了他的唇上  
轻轻搓摩着那唇，郑明心吞了吞口水  
「peng！」  
一声巨响，吓得郑明心立刻收回自己的手指，而林阳也被吓醒了  
“怎么了？！”林阳被吓得弹了起来  
“没事没事”郑明心安抚他，只是楼下越来越大声的争吵声不能说没事了  
“我去楼下看看”  
“我也去！”林阳拉着他的手腕  
“可是..”  
“我也要去！”  
林阳总觉得这样大的动静，发生的事情一定不简单…还有可能会牵扯到自己  
“……好”  
扶着林阳下床，搀扶着他出了房门，正好就见到singto，他也出来了，这动静太大了，没有办法忽视  
“一起下去吧”  
“嗯”  
刚下楼就听到阿塔潘的声音  
“所以这就是你和我分手的原因吗！我问你啊！”  
“塔塔你不要这样！”是小姨妈的声音  
“就因为这个，我们就要分手？！就因为这个！！钟鹏！我那些年付出的那些感情都被你吃掉了吗！”  
钟鹏就站他面前承受着他的怒火  
这一顿其实迟早要来的，现在压抑得够久了  
郑明心没见过阿塔潘这样歇斯底里的模样，他走上前想要安抚他，刚碰上他的手就被甩开了，力度还挺大的，一下子就把他甩开半米外  
“小心！”林阳心里一紧，顾不得自己还怀着孩子上前扶稳他  
听到林阳的声音，阿塔潘回头看向他，看到他，就记起了他怀着钟鹏的孩子  
他算了算，那孩子现在四个多月快五个月，就是说，钟鹏和他结婚后一个月就有了这个孩子，而在这之前，他们已经分手半年了  
是真的假结婚，还是无缝连接？  
阿塔潘此时好乱，好恨  
“小滚”看到阿塔潘脸色不对，郑明心挡在了林阳面前  
“你跟他交往多久决定结婚的”阿塔潘哑着声问  
林阳一怔，他..这个..没商量过啊…林阳下意识看向钟鹏求救  
“别看他看我！”  
“小滚你别这样”钟鹏上前一步把人拉开一段距离“与他无关…小滚，跟他没有任何关系”  
“…你和我分手的原因是什么？是不是真的如他嘴里说的，你和我分手是因为他的话，还是..你无缝连接，你早就出轨了”  
阿塔潘的眼神发狠的看着他，可只有他自己知道，其实他现在..很无助  
“我…”  
“我叫他和你分手的”  
阿塔潘身子一颤，看向他的父亲“你叫他和我分手的…？”  
“对，我叫的”  
“呵…”阿塔潘看向钟鹏“就这样…就这样你就答应了…？”  
钟鹏看着他，很想把他抱进怀里，可是…他看向阿塔潘的父亲  
“分手是为你好！你现在在军校，你以后会入伍，你不能有这样的人生污迹”  
“我不管！”阿塔潘朝他吼“我不管！我喜欢他我错了吗！我就是喜欢他！这半年我怎么过来的？你知道吗？这四年我怎么过来的你知道吗！我就靠着能和他见面，能和他在靠近一点，我就靠着这么一点点的念想活到今天，你一句话就把我们拆散了，你是不是想我死！？”  
“别胡说！”两个声音响起  
阿塔潘回头看他“是不是你也想看我死”  
钟鹏抱住阿塔潘“不是不是..你不要这样..不要这样…”  
“你知道的…我怎么活着的…你知道的…”  
“我知道..我知道...”  
“…钟鹏，你的丈夫怀孕了”  
这一句话让他们两都僵住了，是啊，孩子..还有一个孩子…  
“我的孩子不是他的”


	20. 你好，你的儿子到了 20

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“我的孩子不是他的”  
这句话如同一个炸弹一样，整个大厅的人都被炸懵了  
林阳抿了抿嘴，再说了一次“我的孩子不是他的”  
阿塔潘的父亲眯了眯眼，冷哼一声“你不能为了成全你的丈夫而撒谎啊”  
“..可是，就..真的不是他的...”  
“那是谁的？那你又怎么会带着别人的孩子嫁给钟鹏，孩子的另一个爸爸愿意吗？”  
“我..呃…”林阳下意识看了一眼郑明心又立刻移开了，不能…说啊…他说不出来，在所有人看来就是为了钟鹏而狡辩而已  
林阳眼一闭，咬死这句话“反正，孩子就不是钟鹏的，不管你们信不信..反正我说的就是真的！”  
郑妈妈轻皱眉头“…tay，别闹了，心心，带他上楼”  
“啊..”郑明心才回神来，眼神复杂的看向林阳  
“我们上去吧…？”  
“孩子真的不是他的！”  
“上去吧上去吧”  
“哎呀！”林阳甩开郑明心的手“我说的是真的！钟鹏！钟鹏也知道的！”  
“别说了别说了”  
林阳一边被郑明心和singto拉着上楼一边呐喊着“哎呀！钟鹏！钟鹏你！哎呀，钟鹏！钟鹏啊，找一天我们去离婚！钟鹏，钟鹏你不要放弃啊！钟鹏！！钟鹏不要放弃啊！钟鹏！！！！”  
林阳上了楼，楼下的人脸色各异  
“你这位伴侣可真有意思”阿塔潘的父亲还是不相信林阳说的话，他总觉得这就是他们小孩子之间的把戏  
阿塔潘看向钟鹏，想从他眼里看到些什么，可惜钟鹏一直看着楼梯口  
阿塔潘捏了捏他  
钟鹏低头  
“我不会放弃的”阿塔潘轻轻的说，带着些许恳求“钟鹏，你也不要放弃我好不好…”  
阿塔潘轻皱着眉，带着点期待与哀求  
这样的眼神他曾经见过，就在五年前，他在天台救下阿塔潘的时候见过  
他不能推开他，他如果推开他了，他就可能永远失去他了  
他不能失去他  
他抱紧了他，哑声“好”  
阿塔潘听到他说的话，立刻埋头紧紧的把他抱住  
“你们这是要做什么！”  
钟鹏深呼吸“小姨夫，按理说，我也该叫你一声小姨夫，小姨夫，对不起…我可能没有办法如您所说的离开他…我…我需要他”  
“我不同意！”  
“我不同意你的不同意！”阿塔潘反驳“你管不了我！我就愿意跟他在一起！”  
“…你要执意这样和他在一起..我就停掉你所有的卡！”  
阿塔潘脸色有一瞬间的僵硬，随即忿忿道“…………你停吧！我不在乎！”  
“你！你是想气死我是不是！”连停卡都不怕，看来是玩真的了  
“…我管不着！反正你都要停我的卡了！”  
“你、你个不孝子！”  
“你你个霸王别姬！”  
“……你给我好好读书！连骂人都不会骂！”  
“有钟鹏我才能好好读书！”  
“ 你真的想气死我！”  
“你也是！”  
眼看着这两个人越来越向小学鸡吵架发展了，小姨妈及时跑出来制止“好了好了你们两都给我省省！吵吵什么！”  
两个人都安静下来了  
“行了！你跟我回去！”小姨妈拉着小姨夫往门外走  
“那！那小兔崽子！”  
“你以为你还管得着啊！兔子早就会翻墙跑了！”  
“兔崽子！兔崽子给我回家！”小姨夫还在外面嚷嚷着  
“不要！略略略！”  
小姨妈和小姨夫走了，就剩郑家的人还在懵了，不过他们现在还停留在林阳刚刚说的话  
最终还是郑爸爸开口问“那个孩子…那个孩子到底是不是你的？”  
钟鹏沉默了，他现在也不知道该说是还是不是  
“这都什么鬼日子啊…”郑爸爸跌坐在沙发上，觉得脑袋一阵一阵的疼  
“Off，你还是..先去处理好你和tay的事情吧…孩子..孩子怎么说都是无辜的”郑妈妈抱着这或许都是孩子们胡闹的想法劝着，但是看着眼前两个一起长大的孩子难舍难分的模样，又说不出什么话来  
“嗯…”钟鹏点点头，领着阿塔潘上了楼  
站在林阳门口的时候，阿塔潘再一次问“孩子是你的吗”  
“…不是…”现在没有必要对阿塔潘隐瞒了，他和阿塔潘之间原本就没有什么秘密  
“你没骗我吧”  
“没有…”钟鹏一顿“但是我也不知道是谁的，我猜..应该是我认识的人”  
“？？你猜不出来吗？他没和你说？”  
“没有，就是因为没有，所以我才猜是我认识的人”  
“…原来是这样…”  
“但是还是先别说这件事了…毕竟这样对林阳影响不好…”怀着一个生父不明的孩子，就算社会再如何进步，还是是会有人拿有色眼镜去看待林阳的  
“我知道，你放心，我不乱说”  
解释清楚了这件事，钟鹏推门而入，却见林阳在收拾行李  
“你干嘛？”  
“你别过来”林阳捂着鼻子  
“哦哦哦…”忘了，这人对自己的信息素过敏，连忙退到门口去  
“钟鹏！你劝劝他！”郑明心都要急死了，林阳刚上来就说要收拾东西离开这里，也不说去哪，就是要离开，怎么劝都劝不住，他收拾一件衣服郑明心就拿出一件吧，林阳还跟他生气了  
“林阳，你留下来吧”  
“不，不能留下来了，钟鹏，我们找一天就去离婚”  
“可是你还有孩子”  
“我的孩子我自己会照顾的，你们放心吧”  
“林阳..”  
“别劝我了”林阳收拾东西的速度很快，一眨眼就收拾好了，拿起箱子就往外走，钟鹏也跟着往外退和他保持距离  
“鹏，对不起呐，这段时间委屈你了…那个..小滚..我的孩子真的不是他的，他没有对不起你，真的，你原谅他吧，和你分手其实他也很痛苦，那个，我走了，你和他..要幸福啊”  
“啊…”阿塔潘目瞪口呆有点不知所措  
林阳路过他两就要下楼，几个人劝都劝不住，还顾及着林阳怀着孩子不敢随意拉他  
在楼梯口就更不敢动他了，怕他不小心就摔下去，就这么半推半就的下了楼  
楼下，郑爸爸郑妈妈都在，见到林阳拿着行李知道他想走也跑过去劝他  
林阳倔脾气上来了非走不可，见到郑爸爸郑妈妈还挺有礼貌的和他们说再见  
“叔叔阿姨，这段时间谢谢你们的照顾，给你们添麻烦了，我就..先走了，对不起…”  
“啊..tay啊..这，你现在要去哪里啊”  
“嗯…找个地方先住着吧”林阳一笑“没关系的，你们不用担心我的”  
“啊..tay啊”  
林阳要离开，郑明心拿他没办法，转念一想劝道“这样吧，非要出去也行，我带你先去找地方安置下来好不好？毕竟你现在临时也找不到地方住，叔叔阿姨他们又不在曼谷，你在曼谷也没有房子，好不好？”  
“…嗯，好”林阳想了想点点头同意了，只要不是在这里就好，他不能让钟鹏难做  
郑明心载着林阳就去了市中心他买的房子里  
“这是我自己的房子，你就安心住着，我在给你慢慢找房子，找到好的你再搬走，好不好？”  
“…会不会太麻烦了…”  
“不会，你安心住着就是了”  
“…那..那谢谢你了…”  
“你和我之间说什么谢谢”  
好在之前郑明心短住过，家里也不算太脏，主卧室换了一套被褥就让林阳在那里住下了  
“我呢，就在客厅，有什么事情就叫我”  
“嗯”林阳乖乖点头  
郑明心给他理了理头发，又摸了摸他的肚子“这几天都没给孩子说故事了，今天就补上之前的”  
“都没有把故事书拿过来啊，你读什么”  
“嗯..说三只小熊的故事吧，我记得我妈妈以前经常给我说的”郑明心缓缓开口“在很久很久以前，森林里住着三只熊，他们是熊爸爸，熊爹地，和熊宝宝…”  
明明就几天没有睡前故事而已，可是他们两总觉得好像过了很久，很怀念  
“…最后，他们三个人幸福的生活在了一起”  
故事读完了，林阳睡眼惺忪的，脑袋一点一点小鸡啄米似的，实在是累困了  
“睡吧..晚安..”  
“晚..安…”  
看着林阳睡着了，郑明心才起身关灯，只留床头的小灯亮着，走到门口又回头看了眼，见他睡得安稳，终于是松了口气了，关上门  
刚关上门手机就响了  
“喂？”  
「安置好了？」  
“嗯，刚睡下”  
「…今天也是太乱了」singto在电话那头叹了口气，可不就是太乱了吗，对他，对郑明心，对钟鹏，对阿塔潘，对林阳，都一样  
“唉…你回到家没有”  
「塞车呢…对了，你问清楚没有，那孩子，到底是不是钟鹏的？」  
说到这个郑明心叹了口气，这件事好像才是最最重要的大事啊“还没有，我都..忘了”  
「我刚刚问了钟鹏，他没回答我」  
“…我看..我应该问不出来了，林阳刚刚就死咬孩子不是钟鹏的”  
「也是…那岂不是都问不出来了」  
“…无论是谁的，我都要那孩子好好的来到这个世界上”  
「……new…我之前就很想跟你说了…你对林阳，是不是太上心了」  
郑明心一慌，下意识的开口“你别乱说，只是…只是…”  
「…算了…new，现在这关系有点乱，等理清楚了…我们再来讨论这个问题吧」狮子一顿，继续说「如果..我是说如果…如果钟鹏和林阳之间真的没什么关系…我想…离婚也是迟早的事情…看今天的架势就知道了…如果到时候…你和林阳之间发生了些什么…那..反正我们就是订婚了而已」  
“singto…我…”  
Singto在电话那头轻笑「你和我是从小一起长大的，你想什么我都知道呢，单看你对林阳的反应，我就知道不简单了…new，能..能遇上喜欢的人真的不容易…如果他又恰好喜欢你…那就更难了…所以new…如果你和林阳之间真的成了，不用顾忌我的，我希望你能幸福」  
Singto的话说得有点哀伤，郑明心想，他应该是想起谁了吧  
“Singto..谢谢了…但是singto…这些话我也要还给你啊，如果那么幸运的遇上了自己喜欢的又喜欢自己的人，别犹豫了..抓紧他…你知道我说的是谁的”  
「..我不知道，不是说着你的事情吗，怎么又说到我身上了」  
郑明心笑了“感觉说的好像是一样的事情…”  
「行了，我不跟你说了，挂了」  
“嗯，拜”  
郑明心看着窗外的夜空，心情莫名的轻松，他大概也没想到只是把林阳带在身边心情就能这么安稳  
低头苦笑，这样的日子……他又能持续多久呢……还有孩子，孩子到底…他和钟鹏又是什么关系…乱，一团乱  
深呼吸，郑明心揉了揉眼睛  
不管了，他已经把人带出来了，那就归他管了


	21. 你好，你的儿子到了 21

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“感觉到了吗？”林阳满怀欣喜的看向郑明心  
“没有啊”  
“你再感觉看看，认真一点！”  
“好好好”郑明心集中注意力在手上，还是什么都感觉不到  
“没有啊”  
“哎呀！”林阳都急了，他都感觉到孩子在里面咕噜咕噜的玩，怎么郑明心就感觉不到呢！  
林阳握着郑明心的手移动，当他感觉到哪里在咕噜咕噜的他就把郑明心的手放在哪  
“感觉到了吗？”  
“没..诶！他是在踢我吗？”  
“嗯嗯！感觉到了是吧！”林阳睁大眼睛笑着看他“我也是这两天才感觉到的，他在里面踢我！”  
“哦咦！”郑明心对于这样的感觉有些新奇，这是他第一次感觉到这个孩子是活的，会动的…这么说也好像怪怪的，但是实际上，他现在才有真实感  
孩子动了一下就不动了，像是今天运动够了，累了，但是那感觉已经深深印在了郑明心脑海里  
郑明心和林阳等了好一会儿都没有等到孩子再动，郑明心笑“他怎么这么懒啊”  
“可能过一段时间就好了吧”  
“小懒鬼”  
“别骂他啦”  
“好好好”  
午后的时光就在这样温馨的谈话中度过，只要没有工作的时候他们就这么腻在一起聊天  
他们搬出郑家已经一个多月了，竟然已经一个多月了  
他们搬出来两三天钟鹏就约了林阳出来聊了他们的事，郑明心没有跟着去，所以他们聊了什么郑明心也不知道，只是好像暂时不离婚了，但是林阳也不会回去郑家住  
郑明心倒是觉得不回去也好，在他家里住还比较方便，产检的医院就在这附近  
钟鹏也搬了出来住，他们两兄弟在市区都有房子，只是一个在东面一个在南面，钟鹏出来住了，阿塔潘也跟着他出来住了，学校的宿舍是暂时不用了  
这种情况下，他们大概都了解到钟鹏和阿塔潘之间是复合了，而为什么不离婚，可能是有什么原因吧  
其实也不是因为什么特别重要的原因，就是因为法律限制而已  
林阳那天和他聊的时候是真的抱着要离婚的决心去的，他甚至都想要找律师来办理了，不过还没来得及说出口钟鹏就先说了“我们现在不能离婚”  
“为什么？！早点离婚你和小滚才能更名正言顺啊，现在这样太不伦不类了！”  
“你先听我说”钟鹏叹了口气看向他，此时此刻他们两就在郑明心家楼下的公园里，在花园的两端拿着手机聊天“你现在怀孕了，不能离婚的”  
“啊？是吗？”  
“法律规定的，孕期不能离婚，孩子出生以后哺乳期内除非omega提出来，否则也不能离婚”  
“…那照这么说岂不是还要再等一等？”  
“嗯”  
“那..那会不会…小滚愿意吗？”  
“他理解，他都知道了前因后果，他现在…知道你没有什么威胁了”  
“哦…这样啊…那也没办法了…”  
“嗯，你呢，就先好好的养胎，其他的就不用管了，你若喜欢就回去郑家..如果不想，那在这里住着也挺好的，你也不用帮我澄清什么孩子不是我的之类的，有时候说多错多，还不如就这样了”  
“嗯，好吧”  
“生活费我还是会打到你卡上的”  
“不用了，我们又不是真的夫夫”  
“那我作为他叔叔给孩子的零花钱总行了吧？”  
“啧，还叔叔呢”  
“对了，你真的..不跟我说说他爸爸是谁啊？”  
“……你问这么多做什么，我挂了，楼下好晒，我今天晒够了，你也快回去吧，再见了”  
林阳匆匆挂了电话就上楼了，钟鹏看着他的背影，愈发觉得这个男人他不仅认识，还很熟悉，还可能是身边的哪个朋友  
不过..到底是哪个朋友呢  
感觉这真是个年度之谜了  
那天过后，因为林阳对钟鹏信息素过敏，钟鹏也不怎么会见他，但是每个星期总会固定给他打点钱  
而林阳呢，还是想要到外面住的，他住在郑明心家虽然舒服，但是那总归是郑明心家，他住着还是觉得不妥当，虽然郑明心并不介意  
郑明心发现了林阳在找房子的事情，他直接跟林阳说了自己有帮他找，但是一直没找到合适的，郑明心也带着他看过几间房，但是不是太小了，就是太远了，要不就是不适合  
“好的房子很难找的，先住在我那里吧，好吗？”郑明心试探问出口  
“可是..还是很打扰你，以后还有孩子呢…”  
“我都不介意，你又干嘛这么介意”  
“…以后孩子会很吵的”  
“或许会很乖呢，你看他现在都不怎么动，小懒鬼”  
“唔…”  
“好啦好啦就这么决定了啊！”  
所以林阳和郑明心就这么愉快的开始了同居生活  
“明天要去医院产检，今天要早点吃饭早点睡觉，明天要很早起呢”  
“好”  
郑明心去厨房开始准备今天的晚餐，而林阳则在客厅看起了电视剧  
“ding dong”  
“嗯？”  
郑明心从厨房走出来“应该是婴儿床和婴儿车到了”  
开了门，快递员把东西都搬进客厅里，还帮着把包装纸皮都拆了带走  
林阳走过去看“你怎么又买了新的”  
“呃…”郑明心语塞，家里那个郑妈妈还想着以后林阳回去还能用呢，所以不同意他把那些东西都搬过来，还让郑明心劝林阳回家来安胎，无奈之下郑明心才又买了新的婴儿用品  
“搬来搬去麻烦嘛，我就买了新的”  
“浪费啊”  
“不会不会，我先把东西都搬进婴儿房去啊，你坐着休息”  
郑明心推着东西就跑，怕林阳又拉着他唠叨  
家里两个客厅，郑明心清了一个比较靠近主卧室的出来做婴儿房，里面已经开始摆上了一些婴儿用品，小床和小车放进去立刻就占满了空间  
把东西随便一放，郑明心就出去继续做饭了，吃过晚饭郑明心就把林阳赶回去睡觉，自己在婴儿房里研究小床要怎么组装，或许是有一次组装的经验，这次还弄得挺快的，眼看着时间还早，顺便把婴儿车也给组装起来  
把这些都做好，摆在适合的位置上，小小的客房突然就有了那么点味道，就等着他的小主人来了  
手机震动，拿出一看，是很久没联系的singto  
“喂？”「我回来啦，你在哪？」  
“在家啊，这次这么快就回来了？我还以为这次得两个月呢”  
「这次去两个国家而已，不算多，一个月刚好啦」  
Singto一年有一半时间都在国外，去每一个国家试试当地的美食，觉得好的就留下来考察看看有没有好的厨师然后带回泰国开新的餐饮店，若是没有就去下一个国家继续。  
他出一次差往往要一两个月才能回来  
「我不在这个月，你和林阳相处的如何？」  
“唔..跟以前差不多吧，诶诶诶，我跟你说，今天宝宝动了，在肚子里动了，好神奇啊！”  
「胎动吗？是什么感觉？」  
“就，他很小力，就像隔着什么踢了一下，不过他很懒，就踢了一下而已”  
「是嘛，看来你们相处的还不错嘛..林阳都和你分享胎动了」  
“嗯…”  
「要不要解除婚约？」  
郑明心一愣，随即轻声问“…你想好了吗？”  
「…我也不知道我想好没，你想好了吗」  
“…”郑明心叹了口气“我想”  
「那就解除婚约吧」  
他们两说出这句话的时候都松了口气，复又笑了  
「你刚刚松了口气，现在还笑着对吧？」singto挪揄他  
“别说的好像你没有这么做似的”  
「我是啊，我是真的松了口气…看来我们两注定是不能做夫夫了」  
“我们还是做朋友比较好，夫夫这个..我一想到和你做夫夫我就感觉头大”  
「你以为我不是呢，我这段时间在外面一躺下就想这件事，想到头都秃了」  
“那看来我和你解除婚约还能拯救你的发际线，不错不错”  
「那我什么时候能喝上你的喜酒啊，嗯？你和林阳的喜酒？」singto扯开话题「我看应该快了吧？」  
说到这个郑明心脸上的笑僵了，他好像忘了…现在住在他房间的那个人..还是他名义上的嫂子  
而他…好像还是没确认他到底是不是真的喜欢钟鹏哦…  
「怎么不说话了？」  
“没什么…嗯…你说…林阳对我现在是什么感觉呢”  
「…我怎么知道啊，你天天和他在一起你没感觉吗？」  
“我觉得他很依赖我，我也觉得他应该挺喜欢我的，他也不抗拒我碰他，所以…我能说他喜欢我吗？”  
「…你还没确定吗？这都多久了？」singto都无语了，这件事算一算，都纠结多久了，眼看着孩子都能生了，他还没问出来  
“…我沉浸在快乐的时光里不知时日过，而且…他几乎不和钟鹏联系，我都快忘了这回事了…而且最近我总产生这孩子其实是我的...的错觉”  
「呵，白捡一儿子啊你」  
“…反正以后也是叫我爸爸的”  
「您还挺自信」  
“…记得过两三个月来参加我儿子的满月酒啊singto叔叔”  
「…给你点颜色你倒开起染坊来了」  
郑明心轻笑，走到阳台看向外面“sing，其实我有点不敢问”  
「…嗯..我..懂」  
不敢问，怕得到一个不想听的答案，如果不问，其实还能骗骗自己，或许他对自己也是有着那份爱的，问了，就一切都成定局了  
“我不想问他了”郑明心咽了咽口水“我就想着这么过着吧，总有一天..总有一天一切都会是真的”  
「这样会很难受」  
“可是..我不想去听那个答案，我怕我更难受”  
「兄弟」  
“如果哪天难受了，就找你出来喝酒呗，喝完就好了”  
「希望没有这一天啊，我们解除婚约后还是要保持距离，被传绯闻我比较吃亏的啊」  
听到singto的话郑明心被逗笑了  
“好好好，你就盼着我没有这一天啊，我和他能一直都好好的”一顿“你也..好好的啊”  
singto轻笑一声「…嗯」


	22. 你好，你的儿子到了 22

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

Baby shower：是西方一种流行，一般只会给第一个孩子举办，名字的寓意是「给孩子的礼物像雨一样落下，迎接新生儿的到来。其实就是一个变相的送礼会…感觉很适合他们两呢  
送的礼物都是关于宝宝的，例如奶瓶纸尿布之类的，关系好的还会送婴儿车这种大件的物品  
如果知道孩子的性别，则男宝宝送蓝色，女宝宝送粉红色

解除婚约这件事说大不大说小不小…其实还是闹挺大的，他们各自和家里说了之后都不免遭到了反对  
这算什么？！刚订的婚还没过多久就说解除婚约了？闹着玩吗？  
特别是郑家，大儿子前脚说要离婚，小儿子后脚要解除婚约，中间还闹出大儿婿的孩子不是钟鹏的，电视剧都不敢这么演呢  
“我不同意！你们当是过家家呢！”  
“您不同意..也不能押着我们两去民政局拿证”  
“荒唐！荒唐！你跟你哥学的吗！？他说要离婚，你就要分手，你们两兄弟非要在这种事情上表现出默契吗！？”郑爸爸气的血压都要飙高了“你们能不能做些好的？！”  
“钟..哥要离婚跟你们说了？”  
郑爸爸没好气，不想理他，郑明心只好看向妈妈，郑妈妈扯了扯嘴角勉强笑笑“也就…前两天的事情…那个…唉…”  
“怎么了？”  
“那个..小滚…小滚怀了…”  
“？？？？？钟鹏…钟鹏去做什么了这么能生？！”  
“那是你哥，别这么说”郑妈妈其实也挺想吐槽的，但是也不好说出口“小滚月份还不大，两周左右，害喜反应比较大，这件事说出来也不好听…所以也就私底下和我们说了，对了，你嫂子知道这件事吗？算了算了，别问他，无论知不知道你都别去问他，这怀着孩子听到这些话..多戳心肝啊…”  
郑明心怔怔点头  
“你和singto..这事是真不能挽回了吗？”  
郑明心低头「嗯」了声  
“家里现在太乱了…你哥的事，你的事，还有你嫂子的事…都太乱了，这事还是先缓缓好吗？”  
“这…”  
“先缓缓，我们还要想想怎么和和singto爸爸沟通呢”  
“嗯..好吧”  
郑明心从郑家出来的时候还是有点懵，坐上车一脸茫然也不知道要去哪里比较好  
呆坐一会儿，拿出手机  
「喂？」  
“是我，你在家吗？”  
「嗯，在家啊…怎么了？」  
“我来看看你吧”郑明心一顿“方便吗？”  
「你来吧，顺路给我带个梅子糖」  
“好”  
郑明心路上给阿塔潘买了罐梅子糖，还买了一些小点心，到钟鹏家的时候只有阿塔潘在，钟鹏还要去上班  
郑明心坐下，眼睛就止不住的往阿塔潘身上看  
“看什么？”  
“你真怀孕了？”  
“嗯”阿塔潘tatata的跑回房间又tatata的跑出来，手上拿着病例簿“呐”  
手上的东西他很熟悉了，看了几眼，放下  
也不知道该说什么，钟鹏和阿塔潘复合是件开心的事，但是他脑子里想着的却是家里的那个人，他也怀着钟鹏的孩子啊…  
“在想什么？”  
郑明心看向他，斟酌片刻问“钟鹏有没有和你说…关于林阳的事情？”  
阿塔潘一愣“能说什么？”  
“…他肚子里的孩子…”  
“…那孩子不是钟鹏的啊”阿塔潘歪了歪脑袋“钟鹏说他和林阳商量过了，现在孕期不能离婚，但是只要过了孕期就会申请离婚了”  
“孩子不是钟鹏的？！”郑明心疑惑“你确定？！”  
“嗯”阿塔潘点点头“爸比都跟我说了，当时他们就是假结婚的，爸比是因为什么你也知道，林阳是因为逃避相亲所以结婚的，他们两什么都没做过，连床都不睡一起，怎么会有孩子啊”  
“可，可他就有了啊！”  
“唔…”阿塔潘想了想“其实爸比猜到孩子的父亲有可能是他认识的人，因为林阳不肯跟他说是谁”  
“是认识的人？”  
“嗯，每次说到这件事林阳就扯开话题了”  
郑明心抿了抿唇“你真的确定那个孩子不是钟鹏的？！”  
“是不是他的他还能不知道啊”  
“就万一喝醉了什么的…做了什么错事…自己不记得了呢”  
“不会”阿塔潘摇头“爸比跟他在一起的时间都有限，而且和他在一起之后都没醉过，之前两个人在外面住的时候还是分房睡的呢”  
“…好吧”郑明心也不知道是松了口气还是说又提起心肝来了，孩子不是钟鹏的，但是也不知道是谁的…  
“你怎么这么关心这件事？”阿塔潘突然想起来“我以为这件事已经过去了啊，怎么又提起来了”  
“……”郑明心咬唇，良久才开口“我喜欢他”  
“什么？”  
“..我喜欢林阳”  
这下轮到阿塔潘吃惊了“..你说真的？”  
“嗯”  
“……哦…这样啊…”那怪不得想要知道这件事呢“…嗯，你放心，嗯…孩子不是钟鹏的…但是也不知道是谁的…你介意吗？”  
郑明心摇摇头“我从来不介意，我本来就把这个孩子当成自己的孩子看待了，只是…我..我怕他以后…如果那个男人回来了，会不会林阳就跟他走了…”  
阿塔潘也不知道怎么安慰他，只好伸手握住他的手  
“要不，你直接问问林阳？”  
“我..我不敢，我怕…”具体怕什么他也不知道  
从前以为孩子是钟鹏的时候，郑明心还没那么迷茫，现在孩子生父是个未知数的时候，他的脑袋就一片空白了。他是真的怕林阳会跟着那个男人离开，毕竟他们有一个孩子，为了给孩子一个完整的家庭，林阳有可能会离开自己，和那个男人组建家庭  
阿塔潘拍了拍他的手“要不，我帮你问问？问问爸比，之前林阳和谁交往过，和谁接触过，或许能猜出来孩子的父亲是谁”  
“我不知道要不要知道…知道了，又该怎么做…”  
“知道了，就能防范于未然嘛”  
说的…好像有点道理“…好，你帮我问问吧，我没有勇气去问他，就…交给你了”  
“嗯嗯，放心交给我咯”  
晚上阿塔潘和钟鹏躺在床上的时候，阿塔潘抱着钟鹏问起了林阳的事情  
“你猜不猜得到林阳肚子里孩子的另一个父亲是谁啊？”  
“我也想知道”  
“你想想嘛，想想看之前林阳和谁交往过什么的啊”  
“他要是有交往对象就好咯”钟鹏哧笑一声“他个母胎solo连手都没牵过”  
“手都没牵过怎么有的孩子？无性繁殖啊？！”  
说到这个钟鹏也很奇怪“他确实是母胎solo啊…在国外的时间都没见过他跟谁交往过…等会儿…”  
“怎么了？”  
钟鹏想起来了什么，就是本来要和林阳一起回家的那天，但是林阳前一晚不见了，一直到第二天下午才回到家  
“我记得…我记得郑明心办单身派对那天我带他过去玩了，但是中途他喝多了去了洗手间…然后就没回来了，我打他电话也没人接，我以为他回家了，可是他到第二天下午才回来的”  
“所以呢？”  
“那天..那天他回来的时候…我看到他脖子上有吻痕”  
“！！！！那，那有可能是那天发生的事情？！”  
钟鹏脸色微沉  
看到钟鹏脸色不佳，阿塔潘想了想，突然脸色发白“你的意思是…林阳有可能…被不知道谁给…那个了？！”  
“应该也不会…”钟鹏摇摇头“若真的是这样，他那天应该会疯，我大概会在警察局见到他，但是他自己回家了，除了吻痕…好像也没什么不对的…就是问的多了些”  
“问什么？”  
“就家里的事，大概是因为没跟我回家所以有点担心吧，若是真被不认识的人给那个，他不会还有心情问我家里的事情的”  
“那就好那就好”  
“况且我每次问他孩子爸爸的问题他就沉默，大概率还是我认识的人，而且..应该是我很熟悉的人”  
“难道是那天参加派对的人？”  
“有可能”  
阿塔潘微微点点头呢喃“那我要跟妞说说…”  
“跟他说？”钟鹏疑惑“为什么要跟他说？对了，你今天怎么问起这个了？”  
“…嗯…”阿塔潘小眼珠转了转“其实今天妞来找过我，问我林阳的事情”  
“？他怎么突然好奇起来了”  
“因为他想要泡你的合法老公”  
“……他喜欢林阳？”  
“嗯”  
“那叫他追呗”钟鹏耸耸肩“反正他们两现在..挺方便的”  
确实挺方便的，每天都能见面，晚上还要腻在一起给孩子说故事呢  
“所以呢，小红帽最后和改邪归正的大灰狼幸福的生活在一起了，完结”  
林阳听到结尾忍不住笑“你的兄弟们可真有意思，这样的故事都能掰成大团圆结局”  
“是很有意思”郑明心也笑了，抬头看他“你见过他们吗？”  
林阳点头“见是见过，但是都不熟悉，而且…我都忘的差不多了”  
郑明心捏了捏他的脸“等过段时间我们办一个派对我把人都叫来，给你认认人”  
“什么派对？”  
“办一个Baby shower”  
林阳听到这个名字愣了愣，随即大笑“你要办baby shower？”  
“额滴”郑明心点头“我已经列好清单发到群里了，他们已经陆陆续续开始认领礼物，到时候我们可以省很多钱呢”  
林阳失笑“小财迷，宝宝可别学到你…”林阳说完才惊觉自己说错了话，但是郑明心完全没发现  
“我这不叫财迷，我这叫勤俭持家，对吧噗噗？”  
林阳听到这名字挠了挠头“孩子的乳名真的叫噗噗啊？”  
“不好吗？孩子自己选的”  
“…也..不是”  
说起这个【噗噗】，还是从【布朗尼】引伸过来的，【布朗尼】太长了，简单点就取了【布】字  
有段时间郑明心都在叫宝宝这个名字，说这样等孩子出来的时候，就能快点适应了，不过吧，宝宝好像对这个名字不太感冒  
前两天产检的时候也一样，郑明心喊他布布，布布，孩子没什么反应，倒是医生听错了，听成了噗噗，还说他们起的这个名字还挺有趣的，叫噗噗  
刚叫了一声噗噗，孩子就踢腿了，再叫一声，就伸手了，从此就定下了【噗噗】作为乳名  
“噗噗喜欢啊，所以就叫噗噗了，是不是啊噗噗？”  
肚皮动了动，孩子回应了  
“你看你看！他喜欢！”  
林阳摸了摸刚刚伸出小手的地方“好吧，你喜欢就叫噗噗吧”  
手机震了一下，郑明心看了眼，怔住了  
“怎么啦？”  
郑明心抬头看他“没什么，我..我还有些事情要忙，你先睡，我先去工作了”  
“嗯嗯，快去忙吧”


	23. 你好，你的儿子到了 23

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

阿塔潘把钟鹏和他说的话原原本本的告诉了郑明心  
所以，孩子的父亲，就在他那群狐朋狗友里  
（狐朋狗友：◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻抗议抗议！怎么就突然变成狐朋狗友了！！我们还是不是你亲爱的弟弟了！！！）  
（郑明心：(♯｀∧´)在嫌疑解除之前你们都不是！哼唧）  
所以，到底是哪个兔崽子呢  
（兔崽子们：◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻抗议抗议！怎么又变成兔崽子了！！）  
（郑明心：(♯｀∧´)抗议无效，憋回去！）  
郑明心在纸上写上了那天参加派对的所有人的名字  
首先，先排出有主的那几个  
然后，排除掉早走的那几个  
最后，排除做下面的那几个  
很好，剩下的不多了  
郑明心看向剩下的三个名字——Lee，Oab和Earth  
好啊，兔崽子们，我来了！  
郑明心非常速度的把这三个人给约出来了，他们三还不知道什么事，以为就是单纯的出来吃个饭  
刚坐下，看到郑明心不善的眼神，他们都想走了  
“P’new…怎么了吗？”earth开口  
“你们…有没有做什么…对不住…我..哥的事情？”  
三个人面面相觑，然后一起摇摇头  
“真的？”  
“嗯嗯”三个人又如同捣蒜一样点头  
“半年前，在我的单身派对上，你们，有没有做什么不该做的！？”  
“…半年前？？”Lee抽抽嘴角“我昨天吃了什么我都记不得，你还问我半年前的事情？？”  
“…确实有点强人所难，好吧，我就这么问吧，半年前，你们有没有…调戏过什么不该调戏的人？例如…我..我嫂子！？”  
这话把这三个人问愣了，随即都摆手撇清自己  
“没有没有没有！怎么可能！给我十个胆子我都不敢调戏嫂子啊！”  
“真的？”郑明心眯了眯眼“你们最好从实招来，不然…我要是查出来什么，我可就…饶不了你们！”  
三个人打了个冷颤，最后earth举手  
“说！”  
“我…我记得..我去洗手间的时候碰到嫂子了…我看他洗脸的时候衣服都湿了，所以给嫂子递了一块方巾…就没了..”  
“真的没了！？”  
“嗯嗯！真的！”  
郑明心看了他两眼，见他态度确实诚恳，暂且先信着，转过头看向剩下的两个人“你们呢！坦白从宽抗拒从严！”  
两个人想破脑袋都想不出来，最后oab举手  
“说！”  
“我就记得我给他灌酒了…也不算是调戏吧，毕竟大家都这么做…我错了，我不该这样做的…对不起…”oab也不知道自己为啥要说对不起，但是看到郑明心的脸色，说对不起就对了！  
郑明心看了他几眼，见他没有心虚，好，暂时先信着  
“最后就剩你了”郑明心盯着Lee“如何，想到没有？”  
“我没做坏事…”Lee想起来了“我还做了好事呢…”  
“你做什么好坏的事了”  
“…是做了好事，不是做了好坏的事…”  
“…你说”  
“嫂子从洗手间出来我见过他，他当时已经很醉了，还差点进错了K房，我就过去扶他了…”Lee看到郑明心的脸色突变，吞了吞口水“我，我在KTV楼上开了间房……”  
“你和他开房了！？”  
“不不不！我开房给他休息..不是和他开房！”Lee连忙澄清“我开了房以后我就走了！真的！”  
“真的？”  
“真的！我发誓！我真的没做什么！”  
“……好，姑且信你”  
那岂不是什么都没问出来？？？  
“P’new…你怎么突然问起这些来了？”  
“…没什么，关心一下我亲爱的弟弟们”郑明心笑着回答  
“……p’new你还是别笑了…”  
郑明心笑容一收“那你们就点菜，吃饭，多的不许问了！”  
三个人小鸡啄米似的点头“好好好”  
这顿饭没有任何收获，只能知道最后开房的人是Lee，那…谁会进到Lee开的房间啊？？？  
天，最有嫌疑的三个人都解除了嫌疑，那还能有谁呢！！！  
郑明心想破脑袋都想不出来，捧着那张画的乱糟糟的名单有点烦  
要是让我知道是谁吃掉了他的亲亲林阳，看我不把他搓圆捏扁再搓圆！！最后扔进水里做甜汤！  
“怎么了？怎么看着这份名单这么生气啊？”林阳看着郑明心回来家以后就看着这名单生闷气，还以为发生了什么大事  
“没什么…”  
郑明心叹了口气，随即想到——林阳，会不会对那个人也挺印象深刻的呢？或许…能从他的表情里面的到点什么线索呢，这样我就能避免他们两见面了…  
“林阳”  
“嗯？”  
“我给你介绍一下我的朋友们吧”  
“现在？去外面见你朋友？”  
“当然不是了”现在还不知道是谁呢，怎么能让他们见面呢！“我们有照片啊”  
郑明心从手机里找出了一张上一年他们去庆祝圣诞节的大合照，人很齐全，拿来认人最好了，而且，派对上的人都在里面  
“来来来，我给你介绍一下啊，这呢，是Arm，旁边的是他女朋友叫Alice”  
“我记得他们两”  
“他们不重要”重要的是单身那几个  
有主的人郑明心都说的飞快，一眨眼就到了重点怀疑人物了  
“这个呢，是earth”郑明心开始盯着林阳的表情“你认识他吗？”  
“不认识”林阳摇摇头  
“…他说他在洗手间碰到你，还给你一条小方巾擦手了”  
“…是吗？”林阳想了想，摇头“不记得了”  
那看来不是他…  
“那这个呢，是Oab，记得他吗？”  
“我记得”林阳点点头  
郑明心呼吸一滞“你记得？”  
“嗯，就是他拼命灌我酒的”林阳撇撇嘴“他太坏了”  
“……对啊，太坏了！咱们以后都不要见他”行，一个拉近黑名单了  
“还有这个，这是Lee”  
“哦”  
“你记得他吗？”  
“不记得了”  
“…他说他看你喝醉了，特地开了个房给你去休息的”  
林阳听到这个微变了脸色  
就是这个兔崽子给自己开了个房！！？可是…他开的房间怎么郑明心来了？  
想到这，林阳撇了一眼郑明心，又看了一眼肚子  
唉，儿诶，你说我要不要告诉你爸爸，他当爸爸了，可是…唉他刚和你singto叔订婚啊…唉  
郑明心看着林阳听完自己的话变了脸色，看了自己一眼，又看了肚子一眼，总觉得…这答案好像呼之欲出了？  
“林阳？”  
“嗯？”  
“你…记得他吗？”  
“…不记得了”林阳摇摇头，微叹了一口气  
事到如今，也不能追究谁的责任，人家也是好心给自己开个房间休息，就是不知道为什么把卡送给了郑明心而已…  
想到这林阳又叹了口气  
算了，算了，也不是个坏事，这孩子很听话，孩子他爸也对自己很好…自己也不该想太多了…  
郑明心见到林阳的反应，内心已经掀起滔天巨浪  
好啊！Lee！还说什么都没做！明明什么都做了！！！  
黑名单黑名单！全部拉进黑名单里！！！  
“怎么啦？”林阳见郑明心不说话，只是看着更生气了  
“…没什么”郑明心深呼吸“我就是在想，是时候该清理一波朋友了”  
“嗯？什么意思？”  
“没事，没事，我们要交好朋友嘛，给孩子树立一个好榜样，随便给人灌酒的和随便开房的我们都要抱着孩子远离才行”  
“哦…”  
“噗噗噗噗啊，不要学那些坏叔叔哦，乖乖啊”郑明心摸着林阳的肚子说着话，喊噗噗名字的时候，噗噗还会踢一下肚子。  
现在林阳的肚子已经很大了，七个多月，还剩两个多月就要临盆，现在摸一摸肚子，孩子还会和他们交流  
林阳见郑明心好像不太高兴也没放在心上，想着他大概是烦别的事情吧，反正…现在对他来说好像没什么大事了，有大事，郑明心也会顶着吧  
嗯…林阳反省了一下自己，他现在太依赖郑明心了啊，若是以后郑明心结婚了…还能这样吗…肯定不行啊…  
想到这林阳眼神黯淡了  
这次轮到郑明心发现他心情低落了，拉着他的手摇了摇“怎么了？”  
林阳摇摇头“没什么…就是在想怎么最近你都没和singto联系啊？singto不叫你过去试菜了？”  
“哦，他啊，emmm我也不知道啊”郑明心还真的不知道他最近在做什么呢，自从他们两要协议解除婚约后就没怎么联系了，现在林阳说起来他才记起singto  
“有时间还是要联系一下感情啊”  
“哦…过两天吧”正好问问他，他爸爸同不同意解除婚约呢  
“嗯…我有点累了，先去休息了..”  
“好好好”郑明心连忙扶着他进房间，把人安顿好才出去把所有嫌疑犯拉近黑名单  
（嫌疑犯——两位：◡ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ┻━┻名字真的越来越不友好了呢）  
（郑明心：┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻看看老子的脸，你还想老子对你们多友好？？？嗯？？？还想多友好？？？）  
（嫌疑犯们：┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)在茵茵，在茵茵）  
林阳躺在床上睡不着，看着天花板摸着肚子  
“噗噗啊，对不起啊…爹地不能告诉你爸爸关于你的事情…因为我们不能..不能打扰到爸爸的生活…等过段时间啊，你姑姑来曼谷了，我们就要搬出去了…虽然我们搬出去住了，可能很少机会见到爸爸了，但是啊，你要相信，爸爸他啊，也很爱很爱你啊”


	24. 你好，你的儿子到了 24

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

“Krist回来了？”王妈妈看着已经外出工作两个多月的儿子突然回家有些吃惊“工作都做完了？正好吃饭呢，快快快，把东西都放下”  
“妈，爸”王慧侦放下东西去洗了个手就坐下吃饭了  
他在外府有个案子前两天才打完官司，这段时间他都没怎么跟家里联系过，一方面是真的挺忙的，时常要加班，另一方面，他是怕他的母亲提起关于singto和郑明心之间的事情  
当时从郑家的订婚宴出来他就立刻去了外府了，过了两天才听说好像郑家出了什么大事，他也没认真听，怕是关于singto他们的，毕竟现在最大的事情…也就是他们两订婚的事了吧  
“来，喝点汤”  
“谢谢妈，你坐着就好了我自己来啊”  
“没事，你都这么久没回来了，肯定累了，妈妈多做一些没关系的”王妈妈也是心疼儿子，这两个多月都不怎么看到儿子，今天认真看才发现儿子瘦了不少“你看你都瘦了，肯定没好好吃饭吧”  
“有啦有啦…”这话说的心虚  
王妈妈知道他忙起来的时候肯定是有一顿没一顿的，一个劲儿的往王慧侦的碗里夹菜  
王妈妈看着王慧侦低头吃菜乖巧的模样安心了不少，总归是年长些的孩子，不会做出什么出格的事来  
一想到这，就想到自家妹妹那几个儿子，都是些个不省心的主啊  
“妈？怎么了？”王慧侦看到母亲皱着眉头一脸苦思的模样  
“没什么”王妈妈笑了笑“多吃些菜”  
王爸爸知道出了什么事，抬头看了一眼“还能是什么事，还不是你那两个弟弟的事”  
“我弟弟？郑明心和阿塔潘？”  
王妈妈点点头“嗯…也..也不是什么大事…”  
“还不是大事呢”王爸爸冷哼一声“都不知道他们怎么管孩子的，一个两个做出来的事情都要升天哦”  
“哎呀你！”王妈妈有些生气了，那总归是自己娘家的孩子“吃你的饭！这么多话！”  
“我说的是实话嘛…”王爸爸嘟囔着  
“还说呢！”  
“好好好…”  
“到底发生什么事了啊？”王慧侦被他们弄糊涂了“到底怎么了？”  
王妈妈叹了口气，想到自家儿子还什么都不知道呢，还是得和他说说，不然到时候在两家人面前说错话就不好了  
“那个，off啊，说要离婚…”  
“蛤？可是，可是不是说孩子都挺大了吗！现在离婚？！”王慧侦惊了，算算日子，大概就是最近就要临盆了啊  
“…”那天的闹剧也不知道该如何说“听说..那孩子不是off的…”  
“蛤？？？不是钟鹏的？！那是谁的？！”  
“嗯，反正呢，他们两呢，原来是假结婚，说孩子也不是off的，而且呢，现在塔塔有了孩子所以没办法就要离婚了”  
“等等等等！”王慧侦放下筷子“阿塔潘有了孩子？什么孩子？！”  
“原来啊off和塔塔之前就在一起了，可是啊我那妹夫不喜欢他们两在一起，就叫off和塔塔分手，off那时候为了塔塔就分了，前两个月订婚宴的时候被塔塔知道了，你知道塔塔的脾气的，当时就发火了，后来两个人非要在一起，不就复合了吗..你小姨夫气死了，停了塔塔的卡，现在塔塔和off同居呢，这..这不就搞出人命了嘛…”  
他们两在一起的事情他不意外，毕竟小时候就隐隐约约觉得这两个人感情不一般了，可是这速度未免有点快…  
“现在就等着离婚了，等离婚之后off就和塔塔结婚…唉，你说这都什么事啊”  
“是啊是啊…什么事啊…”  
“兜兜转转的，你两个妹妹倒是做成了亲家，你说这什么事啊”王爸爸悠悠补了句  
“你闭嘴！”  
王慧侦怔怔的点点头，对啊，两个小姨妈竟然成了亲家…真戏剧啊  
“可是，这和郑明心有什么关系啊？”  
“没什么关系啊”  
“那你不是说我两个弟弟出事了吗？难道你说的弟弟是..钟鹏？钟鹏和我一样大啊”  
“哦，心心那也不算什么大事了，比起钟鹏他们”  
“是吗”王慧侦松了口气  
“不就是要和singto解除婚约嘛”  
“什么！”王慧侦连筷子都掉了“他、他要和singto解除婚约！？”  
“是、是啊”王妈妈吓得手上的肉都掉地上了，她儿子，刚刚这么大的事情都没这件事反应大呢  
“为什么！？”  
“呃，也没说为什么..就突然要解除婚约了，singto那头也跟家里说了，反正这两孩子现在是真的要解除婚约了”  
王慧侦心头有些慌乱，他这两个月不闻不问就是不想让自己有机会去想这件事，singto自己选择的生活他不去打扰，可现在，现在竟然要解除婚约？那他的让步算什么了？！  
“为什么突然..突然解除婚约！？”  
王妈妈一愣“我也不知道啊…这两孩子不是还挺好的嘛…”  
“是什么时候的事情？！”  
“就…大概一个多月前吧，singto刚从南非回来之后的事情”  
“刚回来就说要解除婚约？！”  
“嗯…”  
“总有一个原因吧！总不能无缘无故的就说不结婚了，他们两不是这么闹着玩的孩子”  
“这…能因为什么啊…”  
“是不是有了喜欢的人啊”王爸爸喝了口酒，恣意的说了句“当年我本来也是有家族联姻的，不过遇上了你妈我就立刻解除婚约非要娶你妈妈了”  
说起这段来的时候，王妈妈还脸红了“哎呀，当着孩子的面呢，你说这些”  
“哎呀，这往事啊…”  
“hong”  
夫妻两看向突然站起的儿子  
“怎么了krist？”  
王慧侦抿了抿唇“我，我还记起有些事要做，先出去了”  
“诶！诶，这么晚了去哪呀！”  
王慧侦一路飙车到singto楼下，打电话没人接，上楼敲门没人应，等了好一会儿都没人回来，最后打电话给prachaya先生才知道singto人在外府还没回曼谷  
重新回到车上，看时间已经很晚了，这会儿他也清醒了，开车到郑明心楼下，一直等着，等到早上七点，感觉郑明心应该起来了才上楼去找人  
七点钟，正好他们家都醒了，林阳正喝着郑明心早上一早起来打的豆浆  
“好喝吗？”郑明心撑着桌子看向他  
“嗯嗯！”林阳点点头，咕噜咕噜喝完一杯郑明心又给他续了一杯  
“今天宝宝有没有动？”郑明心给他装了一碗米饭，递过去  
“有，一早就被他踢醒了，不过最近动少了，可能是大了，能活动的空间少了”  
“三十四周了吧？”郑明心有点不记得孩子现在多大了，但是记得孩子越大活动空间越小就越不爱动  
“嗯，快了”  
“多吃点蔬菜，我看水肿得也没这么厉害了”  
“嗯，对了，我看你在准备备孕包了？”  
“对啊，你想想还有什么需要的”  
“唔…你都准备好了好像也没什么要带的了”  
“过两天产检的时候再问问吧”  
“嗯嗯”  
“ding dong”  
“谁啊？”林阳看向门口，谁这么一大早的来啊？  
“不知道”郑明心起身去开门  
“呃…krist？”郑明心看到门口的王慧侦有点疑惑，他这位表哥，怎么突然来了？而且看着也太憔悴了吧？？  
“方便聊一下吗？”  
一晚没睡的人脸色实在算不上好，郑明心连忙把人请进来  
“你，你脸色怎么这么差啊，要不先休息一会儿？”  
“不用——他是谁？”  
王慧侦一进门就见到了坐在餐厅里的男人，男人穿着居家的衣服，一看就是在这里过夜的人  
“你家里怎么有别人？！”  
“他不是别人啦”郑明心不喜欢王慧侦这样称呼林阳“他叫林阳”  
林阳见到来人挣扎着要起来，郑明心一见他动，立刻紧张的走过去扶他  
“慢慢来慢慢来”  
林阳的肚子已经很大了，眼看着就是要临盆了，动作缓慢小心，而看着这两个人的行为举止，亲密的如同夫夫一般  
“这是我表哥，叫krist”郑明心和林阳介绍着王慧侦，林阳了然  
他们两没见过对方，唯一一次有机会见到对方的场合就是郑明心的订婚宴，不过那一次林阳吐得天昏地暗的，根本就没出来见过人，而王慧侦和singto聊过之后就直接走了，这两个人完全没机会碰面，自然就不知道对方是谁了  
而没见过林阳的王慧侦，自然就先入为主的以为，这男人，和这男人肚子里的孩子，都是郑明心的  
毕竟，谁会把一个别人家的孕夫接到家里来养着呢？！  
谁会乐意喜当爹呢！  
（郑明心：我愿意）  
“你跟着我叫表哥就好了”郑明心想着无论林阳是他嫂子还是他老公都是要喊王慧侦表哥的  
“那..那个表哥好…”  
“我不做你表哥”王慧侦一想到眼前这人肚子这么大，肯定是在订婚前就有的，郑明心在外面养外室养到有孩子，养到要和singto解除婚约他就火大，他若一开始就有这人护着爱着，又何必拖着singto，还要订婚呢！干脆就不要订婚啊！现在算什么？singto又算什么！为了他的荒谬而买单，成为所有人的笑话吗！？  
“这就是你要和singto解除婚约的原因！？你能不能有点难男人的担当！”  
“..我..”  
“你要和singto解除婚约！？”林阳惊了，看向郑明心“怎么回事啊！？”  
“我..”  
“怎么？你不知道吗？”王慧侦笑了，装什么装啊，这些他可见多了，每一年处理小三个案的这些套路他都清清楚楚的，不就是小三上位逼着正宫让座吗，气极，冷哼一声“你别装了！”  
“Krist！你怎么说话的！”郑明心打断王慧侦的话，他今天是吃炸药了还是咋地？一早到他们家喷火来了吗？！  
“我还说不得了吗！？”  
“是你能说的吗！？他什么都不知道你别把事情往他身上扯！”  
“郑明心，你是脑袋被猪油蒙了是吧！”  
“我清醒得很！”  
“我看你一点都不清醒！”王慧侦指着他们两“你们现在快活了，有没有想过singto！singto若是被人知道解除婚约是因为你在外面养外室养到有孩子你让他脸面往哪摆！”  
“养外室？谁养外室了！”  
“他不是吗！”  
“蛤！？”林阳和郑明心对看一眼，外室？！？  
“他不是我外室！”  
“我不是他外室！”  
王慧侦一愣，随即冷笑“不是？看看这默契，还不是你外面养的男人呢！孩子都这么大了，还不是外室呢！”  
郑明心真是有口无言了，这男人现在什么都按照自己的想法来想了是吗？  
“这孩子..这孩子他..他不是我的…”  
“不是你的？！那你养着做什么！？”  
“我…我..”我希望他是我的嘛...  
“说啊！吞吞吐吐的！”  
“我…”郑明心下意识的看向林阳  
林阳见他看过来一愣，随即有些心跳加速——他怎么突然看我…他又怎么会突然说不和singto结婚了…会不会是…是..因为..我？  
郑明心吞了吞口水，还是..还是不能现在说出什么表白的话，他看向王慧侦，王慧侦现在的反应，若是他再说出什么表白的话，岂不是让王慧侦觉得事情果然如此了吗…要是牵扯上林阳就真的不好了  
不能这么做，郑明心清清嗓子“反正…反正他不是我养的外室！我和singto之间的婚约也不是因为他…”这话郑明心说的有些心虚，其实也有一点原因是因为他啦…  
“你心虚了！”做律师的，总有这么些经验知道他是心虚还是说实话  
“我…反正，我和singto之间，绝对，不是因为养外室什么的不结婚了，你可以问他”  
“Singto人这么好，他肯定会帮你圆谎的”  
！@#¥%……&*（！@#¥%……&妈的就是我说啥你都不信就是了  
“郑明心，我对你很失望！”  
“…妈的你今天就是来找架打的吧！”  
“你做错事情了还满嘴谎言的狡辩！到底是谁找架打！？”  
郑明心冲上去面对他“你不要以为我不知道你在想什么！现在我和singto不结婚了对你来说不是件好事吗！你该去找他复合而不是来这里找我茬”  
王慧侦一梗“你觉得你现在有理了是吧？！”  
“你觉得你一早来别人家里找茬也有理了是吧！？”  
“你们别吵了！”林阳一急，肚子太大看不清脚下，被桌角一拐，跌到地上  
“林阳！”郑明心失声尖叫


	25. 你好，你的儿子到了 25

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

林阳早产了  
郑明心站在手术室门口等着，身上的睡衣沾染上了林阳的血  
此时他心里被恐慌笼罩，脑子里都是林阳刚刚躺在担架上痛苦的脸  
“怎么回事！？”钟鹏也赶过来了，看到郑明心和王慧侦在手术室门口站着  
王慧侦见郑明心仿佛没听到钟鹏的问话，叹了口气，他也不知道怎么会突然变成这样…他开口说道“他..他不小心摔了，出了红，送来的时候说羊水破了”  
“摔了！？天啊..摔了可大可小啊...”  
手术室的门开了，护士走了出来  
“护士！”郑明心快步上前“怎么样？他怎么样？！”  
“病人现在情况还算稳定，虽然摔了一跤，但是还好不是太重，还能等开指自然生育，现在打了催产素，等开指就好了，谁是病人的家属，他的丈夫在哪里？”  
郑明心一愣，看向钟鹏  
钟鹏抿抿唇上前“我..我是”  
“蛤？！”王慧侦看向钟鹏“你..他是你..你的..”  
“我是他丈夫”钟鹏点点头  
“好的，那请您跟我进去陪着孕夫吧，这个时候Omega最需要Alpha的陪伴了”  
钟鹏脚步一顿，看着已经低头沉默的郑明心  
郑明心心里一阵煎熬，他现在很想冲进去陪伴林阳，可是却不行  
他不是林阳的谁，不是林阳的合法丈夫，不是林阳肚子里孩子的爸爸，他谁都不是，他没资格  
“让他进去吧”  
郑明心抬头看向钟鹏  
“让他进去吧”  
护士看向钟鹏手指的方向，见是刚刚把孕夫送来的男人  
“他？”护士不知所以“这位是？”  
钟鹏看向郑明心“我知道你对他的心思，也知道你对他和孩子付出了多少，比起我，你更加有资格陪在他身边，而且我想，他一定更想要你陪着他，而非我”  
“可..我..”  
“进去吧，他需要你”钟鹏复又看向护士“护士小姐，你带他进去吧，我想病人更需要的是他”  
“啊？”护士更不知所措了，还真没见过丈夫叫其他人去陪伴自己Omega的人  
“郑明心，去见他吧”  
郑明心看着钟鹏点点头“谢谢”  
护士看他们两商量好了，也不挣扎了，直接带着郑明心进去换衣服消毒  
郑明心进到待产室，看到躺在床上戴着呼吸罩的林阳，林阳余光看到他勉强笑了“你..你来啦…”  
郑明心快步上前心疼的握住他的手“嗯，我来了…疼吗？”  
“疼…一打针就疼…”林阳微微蹙眉的脸看得郑明心心揪  
“我陪你，疼的时候就抓紧我的手，别怕，我一直都会在你旁边的”  
“嗯…”  
郑明心在他身边一直陪着，转移他的注意力，说着很多的笑话逗他笑，两个人还一直在讨论孩子的名字  
“好了，可以进产房了”护士开口  
林阳抓紧了郑明心的手“你陪我…你陪我进去…”  
“好、好”郑明心看向护士小姐“我可以进去吗？”  
“可以的”  
林阳和郑明心进了产房，郑明心就坐在他身旁  
“来！呼气！吸气！呼气！吸气！来用力！”  
“嗯！”  
“用力！”  
“！！”  
“用力！看到脑袋了！”  
“！！！”  
林阳感觉到肚子一空，肚皮一松  
“恭喜恭喜！一个小男生哦！爸爸要不要来剪脐带呢？！”医生看向郑明心  
“啊..”  
“你去吧”林阳眼睛湿湿的看向他，允许他私心一回好不好…就一回  
“你…去剪脐带吧”  
郑明心心一颤“…嗯，好”  
郑明心颤抖着手接过剪刀，剪下了脐带，顺带看了眼孩子，孩子身上都是血，红红的，哭的很大声，虽然早产了，但是看起来还是胖嘟嘟的  
郑明心剪完脐带就立刻回到林阳身边了  
“有..看到孩子吗？”  
“有，胖嘟嘟的，哭的很大声，是个大嗓门呢”  
林阳笑了，他也听到了孩子的哭声，原本还担心早产儿会不会肺部发育不完全，毕竟很多早产儿肺部都不好，但是他的孩子哭的这么有力，应该很健康  
“孩子我们会送去检查，你们现在这里等着，如果没有问题的话就能出去了，孩子早产，可能要住保温箱一段时间，你们要做好这个准备哦”  
“好的好的”  
郑明心没有出去，他选择陪在林阳身边，虽然林阳很快就支持不住睡着了，但是郑明心还是执着的选择了陪在他身边，等他醒来  
林阳睡醒就在普通病房了，郑明心趴在他身边睡着了  
林阳动了动，郑明心就醒了  
“你醒了？有没有感觉哪里不舒服？我去叫医生过来！”  
林阳一句话都没说出口，郑明心已经跑出去找医生了  
医生检查过，林阳没什么大问题，而孩子那边也很幸运，虽然是个早产儿，但是并没有什么幼儿病，只是还是要住一段时间的保温箱  
“孩子健康就好了…”林阳别无他求，就只盼望孩子健康  
“若是能下床，可以去和孩子见见面，给孩子喂喂奶，孩子的第一口奶最好是喝来自Omega的母乳哦”  
“好好”  
林阳听到医生的话就有点迫不及待的想要去见孩子了，不过孩子在保温箱里，所以必须要去婴儿室见孩子  
郑明心陪着他一起去的，拿轮椅推他过去。护士小姐小心的把孩子抱出来放到林阳怀里，林阳看着孩子眼睛不自觉的就湿润了。他抱着孩子贴近自己的肌肤，感受着孩子的温度，只见孩子碰到他后小小幅度的蹭了蹭他的皮肤  
护士小姐教林阳如何抱孩子，如何给孩子喂母乳，郑明心站在一旁别过脸，眼睛不知道要往哪里看  
“爸爸也要看着啊！”护士小姐开口“爸爸不看，以后怎么帮父亲喂孩子呢！？”  
“呃…好的..”郑明心看向林阳，见林阳低头看着孩子，只是耳朵都红了  
郑明心看着孩子蹭蹭就蹭到了林阳的乳头那里，护士挤了一点的奶出来，把孩子放到合适的位置，把乳头凑上去给孩子吃  
孩子咬了一口，喝到了一点点的奶，然后就无师自通的抱着林阳的乳房开始吮吸  
“孩子很聪明呢”护士夸到“这么快就知道要在哪里找吃的了”  
林阳和郑明心看着孩子吸奶的样子也笑了，郑明心伸手碰了碰孩子，脸蛋很滑，软绵绵的小小的，不过有点皱，大概过两天就好了吧  
孩子现在胃口小，喝了几口就喝不下了，吐出了奶头睡着了  
林阳再抱了一会儿，护士小姐突然问“爸爸要不要抱抱？”  
郑明心一愣伸手指了指自己“在叫…我吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
林阳抬头看他“你抱一下吧”  
“好…”  
虽然之前有练习过抱孩子，但是真的让他抱个活的会动的初生儿的时候，他就有些僵硬了  
“爸爸不要紧张，放松一点，你这样孩子不舒服的”  
“好…”郑明心尽量放松，但是孩子跟没骨头似的靠在自己身上，他真好怕自己不小心把他摔了或者太用力把他弄疼了  
护士安慰他“别担心，很多新手爸爸都会这样的，你已经做的很好了，以后多加练习就好”  
“嗯…”  
探望孩子的时间有限制，他们抱了一会儿孩子就要离开了，以后每一天都能来这里看一看孩子，和孩子亲近一下  
“对了，你们有吸奶器吧？”护士把他们送到门口的时候提醒道“因为孩子现在在保温箱里，不能时时刻刻和Omega在一起，所以你们必须用吸奶器吸点奶送过来我们这边给孩子喝”  
郑明心点点头“有的，有吸奶器的”  
“那我等会儿过去教你们用吸奶器，顺便把奶拿过来这边，以后你们每天可以过来看看孩子，增进一下感情”  
“好的，谢谢你护士小姐”  
“不客气”  
推着林阳回去病房的路上，他们路过了那些足月出生的婴儿室  
两人停下看着那些宝宝，一个个都要比噗噗大些  
郑明心看出了林阳的紧张，开口安慰他“别担心，噗噗以后也会健健康康的，和他们一样”  
“嗯…今天看到他的时候，我还以为他已经很壮了呢…看来还是要再养养啊…”  
“嗯，过多一个月，咱们噗噗肯定比他们要壮”  
林阳失笑  
“嗯，一定的”  
郑明心把他推进病房，正好钟鹏和王慧侦都在，刚刚这两个人出去外面找了个地方聊了关于林阳的事情，也顺便和singto通了电话，王慧侦知道自己误会林阳了  
“林阳”王慧侦见他们进来，站起身“抱歉..我没有了解情况就随便定论…真的很对不起”  
“唔…”林阳摇摇头“你也是太着急了…只是下次不要这么冲动了…”  
“嗯…”王慧侦羞愧低头，他作为一个律师，原本应该查证确认再下定论，可是他却犯了这么大的错误，实在是不应该  
郑明心把人扶到床上，看向王慧侦和钟鹏“我们..聊一下吧”  
“…好”  
都知道是时候好好聊一下了，不然有些事说不清  
郑明心给林阳盖好被子“我出去一下，你先睡一会儿，等会儿给你带点吃的东西过来，你想吃点什么？”  
“嗯...你拿主意就好”  
“好”  
三个人离开病房到走廊上，把门关好。病房位置比较偏僻，还算安静，不会很多人经过，正适合他们聊聊  
“说吧…关于所有事”


	26. 你好，你的儿子到了 26

  
NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎  
  
  
医院的走廊里有些安静，他们的说话声也低  
“我和singto，确实要解除婚约了，只是我们两家现在还有合作，不好大肆宣扬，所以打算等一切合作都结束才会把消息放出去”郑明心看向王慧侦“我知道你对singto还是余情未了，现在我们两没有了婚约..你可以去找他了，不用顾忌什么”  
“也不知道..他愿不愿意见我”  
“那是你的问题了，总不能我亲手把人送到你身边吧”  
王慧侦低头不语，陷入沉思  
郑明心不管他，看向钟鹏  
“我知道你想什么”钟鹏摆摆手“你会喜欢林阳我也很意外，孩子真的不是我的你也知道，如果是我的，他不会闻到我的信息素就吐，但你也别问我孩子是谁的，我尽力了，他什么都不肯说，我猜是我熟悉的人，不过若是他不愿意说，你也别问了，指不定是什么会让他难受的事情，他刚生完孩子，若是太多这种事情会容易有产后忧郁症的”  
郑明心点点头“我知道..我也不想知道那个人是谁..反正现在，噗噗就是我的孩子，不是我的我也会把他当自己孩子看待的，不会让他觉得我不待见噗噗”  
“这么快就说到这个了？你好像还没跟人家在一起呢吧？”  
郑明心抽了抽嘴角，瞪了他一眼  
唉，感觉什么都对了，就是身份不对…感觉自己现在就是在实习期呢..什么时候能转正啊…  
“好啦”钟鹏不闹他了，拍了拍他的肩膀“我看得出来，他..对你..也有喜欢的”  
“..真的吗？”  
“嗯，或许…你可以找个合适的机会问问他”  
“…嗯，好”  
合适的机会，说实话，还真的挺难找的，郑明心每一天都忙的脚不沾地  
林阳已经转到月子中心开始做月子了，原本若是家里的Omega生了孩子，公司是可以给Alpha放产假的，但是嘛…郑明心照顾的Omega又不是他法定上的Omega，所以请假什么的想都不要想了  
不能天天守在林阳身边，只好晚上下班之后去照顾林阳，可是林阳的姐姐在林阳生下噗噗的第二天就赶到了，有姐姐在，郑明心也没什么和林阳单独相处的机会，而且姐姐还不知道他们家这一团遭的事情呢  
噗噗呢，在保温箱里住了一个月总算是可以离开保温箱了，林阳每天见到孩子的时间也多起来了，不过每次探望的时间都在郑明心上班的时候，郑明心也没能见多少次孩子。  
噗噗小朋友成长快速，现在已经和足月出生的孩子一般大，甚至还比一些孩子更重一些  
这是一件好事，林阳这段时间提心吊胆就怕孩子会有什么婴儿病  
终于，在医院住满六周后，噗噗小朋友终于可以和爹地一起出院回家了  
原本林曦是希望孩子和林阳一起去自己在曼谷新租的房子里养着的，不过郑明心那里早就准备好了一切，而且林曦的新房刚装修过不太合适，权衡之下，林阳两父子还是重新住进了郑明心的房子里，而郑明心家里的客房不多，林曦没地方睡，加之觉得弟弟的婆家人还算不错，也就放心林阳和郑明心待在一起了  
没了姐姐这个人肉监视器，郑明心做起事情来总算没有那么绑手绑脚，之前因为姐姐在，郑明心都不敢对林阳有什么过多的亲密行为呢…  
完了，他好像学坏了  
“噗噗睡了吗？”郑明心在门口冒出脑袋看向里面  
“嗯”林阳正在小心的把孩子放到小床上  
噗噗很好的继承了不知道谁的（郑明心的）优良基因，吃饱了就睡，睡醒了就吃，不爱闹，就爱吃的好习惯  
郑明心走进来坐在床边，看着小床上的噗噗，噗噗人如其名，睡着的时候还喜欢流口水，时不时还能吐出个口水泡泡  
刚吃完奶的噗噗正张着圆碌碌的大眼睛看着趴在小床上看着自己的两个人，嘴里啊啊叫着，还挥舞着小手小脚，玩了一会儿又朝他们笑，活泼的很  
林阳的手指碰上了噗噗肉嘟嘟的脸，小胖子一直都很能吃，脸蛋跟塞了两个小鸡蛋似的鼓鼓的，手感特别好  
郑明心此时有些心不在焉，他在想着，是时候要定下来了吧，他们两的关系  
他知道钟鹏和他之间不是什么狗血的「我爱你虽然你不爱我，但是我还是很爱你」的关系，而自己和singto之间的婚约也形同虚设，这点他知道了，加上钟鹏说…他应该是喜欢自己的…所以，他们现在，是不是能够，定下来了呢？  
只是还是有点紧张的，毕竟吧，还有噗噗的生父挡在他们两中间，虽然自己不在意，但是不知道林阳会不会在意...  
不过吧，在一起（生活）这么久了，也没听他提起那个男人，估计也是没什么感情的，就算有...他和林阳这么久以来的感情，肯定要强上那个人几分的  
“那个，林阳”  
“嗯？”  
“我...我有些事想要和你说...”  
林阳看向他“怎么了？要说什么？”  
“唔...”郑明心见他看着自己疑惑的模样有点紧张，突然不知道要从何说起  
“唔...我吧，我们吧...那个过两天就是噗噗的满月了，你的名单拟好了吗？！”  
林阳一愣，点点头“不是就一家人吃饭吗？”  
“是哦..是哦...”不是！什么名单啊郑明心！！给我清醒一点！！！  
深呼吸“我当然记得了哈哈哈哈...呃，其实是其他事情啦...”  
“？”  
“那个...钟鹏吧...”  
“啊，钟鹏，对了，我都忘了呢”林阳突然站起来，走到一旁的抽屉拿出些什么来，塞到一个袋子里递给郑明心“我之前和小滚聊天的时候提过说把我之前怀孕时候的书啊，用品啊给他，可是太忙了我都忘了，你找一天帮我送过去给他吧，我怕自己又忘了”  
郑明心接过东西放到脚边，胡乱答应着“嗯嗯，好..好”  
林阳重新坐回原来的位置，看向他“对了，钟鹏怎么了？”  
“钟鹏之前说，你们两结婚是因为你要逃避相亲...是真的吗？”  
说到这，林阳挠挠头“嗯，是真的...唉，早知道会发生这么多事情我就不跟他结婚了...”  
听到林阳这样说，郑明心起码安心一半了，林阳是真的真的不喜欢钟鹏  
“怎么问起这个来了？”  
“呃..就好奇而已..对了...那个...我和singto吧”  
“是啊，你和singto怎么样了？之前我听表哥说你们两要解除婚约？”林阳说到这的时候自己也不自觉的紧张起来“是真的吗？”  
郑明心点点头“是真的”  
这段时间两家的合作快接近尾声了，估计再过一段时间就能结束，而到那时候，也是时候要把这个消息放出去了，这段时间，王慧侦已经等不及了，他和singto说开之后就重新在一起了，在一起之后就挺迫不及待想要赶紧拿证定下来，他们两家之间的合作，他还出了不少力，法律咨询都是通过他的工作室完成的  
“那...那你还好吗？”  
郑明心微愣，看到他担心的眼神点了点头“我很好啊”  
林阳想了想，抱起正在啃手的噗噗，一大一小两个人靠近郑明心，把他的手拉过来，噗噗的小手抓住了郑明心的小尾指，林阳握住了噗噗的手  
“嗯..我和噗噗..会..会在你身边的...”  
郑明心的心跳突然加快，看到林阳这模样，咬着下唇，眼角含春，他反手抓住林阳和噗噗的手，告白的话就要脱口而出了  
铃声响起，林阳放开郑明心的手，拿起手机  
“姐”  
“嗯..噗噗刚吃过奶”  
“嗯，知道了，你也早点睡吧..晚安”  
早不来...晚不来...怎么偏偏气氛这么好的时候来...故意的吧！！！！  
挂了电话的林阳余光看了郑明心一眼，其实也有些懊恼姐姐怎么这个时候打来了呢...也不知道郑明心刚刚想跟自己说些什么呢...唉呀...姐姐啊...  
好气氛荡然无存了，两个人都有些尴尬了，只有噗噗还能淡然的啃手  
“那个...你早点睡吧...那个...噗噗也要早点睡了...”  
“嗯...”  
“我，我...”  
“嗯？”林阳低头应着，认真的听着他的话，生怕错过些什么  
“那个..晚安！”  
“....嗯，晚安...”  
郑明心快步走出房间，还记得给他们关上房门，走回自己房间后就懊恼的猛挠自己的头发  
真的真的真的太可惜了啊啊啊啊啊！！！！刚刚..刚刚就差那么一点点啊，就一点点..只要姐姐晚来那么一点点！我..我都觉得今晚的进度肯定能亲上了！！！可是！就真的一点点啊！！！  
就这么一点点就足以悔恨莫及了  
郑明心生无可恋的模样躺在床上，回想着刚刚发生的一切，手锤着床，锤得闷声响  
冷静，我要冷静...不要急躁，不要急躁...  
郑明心深呼吸，冷静下来想起刚刚发生的一切，林阳的模样，林阳的动作，林阳的话...猛的从床上弹起，越想，越觉得，其实林阳跟他，是一样的  
他刚刚看着自己的模样，还有拉着噗噗的手牵着自己的手，还有那句话..  
是一样的想法吧，他也很喜欢我的...是吧  
内心突然就煎熬起来了，好想问..真的好想问...好想去问啊啊嗷嗷啊  
总归不过是一死，死就死吧！  
郑明心起身去开门，一打开门却见一个人站在自己的房门口  
这房子里就三个人，小的那个肯定没这么高  
郑明心看着出现在门口的林阳，咽了咽口水  
“你...”  
“你、你还没睡啊”林阳有些无措，他还以为郑明心睡了呢...  
看着林阳小鹿般的眼睛眨巴着看自己，郑明心一冲动就握上了林阳的手  
林阳被吓了一跳，却没挣脱开  
“林阳”  
林阳抬头看他  
“我喜欢你”  
林阳一怔，随即咬着下唇，眼里似乎闪着泪光  
“我也...很喜欢你”  
郑明心笑了，手一拉，把人拉进了怀里，林阳也伸手，把他抱得紧紧的  
两个互相喜欢的人，相拥着，享受此刻的喜悦  
这个世界上最美妙的事情大概就是——我喜欢你的时候，你也喜欢我吧


	27. 你好，你的儿子到了 27

  
NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎  
  
  
阳光洒在小床上，配合着儿歌的声音，小噗噗胖嘟嘟的小手里抓着一个毛茸茸的玩具正要往嘴里塞  
“不能吃哦”郑明心拉开噗噗的手，将奶嘴放进噗噗嘴里  
“他最近好喜欢把东西放进嘴里啊”林阳逗了逗孩子“他摸到什么都喜欢往嘴里塞”  
“好像这个月份的孩子都这样，喜欢把东西往嘴里塞的，你放心，那些东西我都消过毒啦”说着，又伸手把噗噗的小玩偶拿开“对了，妈妈刚刚给我打电话了”  
“怎么啦？”  
“就明天满月的事情啊”  
“真的要办吗？”林阳其实有点不想办  
“要啦”郑明心坚持“孩子早产，办个满月酒冲冲喜也好啊”  
“好吧…对了…阿心…”  
“怎么了？”  
林阳张了张嘴欲言又止  
“嗯？”  
“关于噗噗的另一个爸爸”  
“怎么又说这个啊，不是都说了吗，我不会介意的，你也不要想这么多了”郑明心摆摆手“噗噗就是我的孩子，你别担心我不喜欢他muo muo muo muo别想这么多啊mua mua mua”  
林阳再一次被亲到晕头转向，那句憋了很久很久很久很久的真相当事人一直都不想知道呢…  
真的把他愁死了...  
每次一说到这个话题总是被他扯开，害他想说都没办法说  
看着他抱着噗噗逗弄的样子，林阳叹了口气，算了算了，再找个时机跟他说吧。  
噗噗的满月宴摆在郑家，到现在为止，长辈们依旧认为噗噗是钟鹏的孩子，只是林阳为了成全钟鹏才故意撒谎的，郑家老两口觉得颇对不住林阳，非得给噗噗办个满月宴  
林阳架不住就答应了，林家人知道之后也答应会来，想到这，林阳又开始发愁了，噗噗的亲生爸爸还不知道自己当爸爸了呢…他家里人也不知道孩子其实是自己合法丈夫的弟弟的呢，有点绕，也不知道要怎么和他们解释呢…  
不管如何，还是要回去郑家的  
第二天他们仨就收拾东西往郑家赶了，来的人也不多，都是家里人，就连几个朋友也是早上看到郑妈妈发的twi才赶过来的  
刚进郑家就听到家里的笑声了，走进客厅一看，大姨妈小姨妈一家都到齐了，连singto也早到了  
最近singto和王慧侦的事情瞒不住已经和家里人说了，闹的不算大，只是不好听，singto刚和郑明心解除婚约就和郑明心的表哥在一起，难免会有人闲言碎语，所以这两个人也不敢在外面太出位，大姨妈也没说好不好，只是看王慧侦的态度非常坚决有点奇怪，而大姨夫就有点生气了，前面才说郑明心和阿塔潘不像话呢，转头自己儿子就把表弟的墙角挖过来了，他现在都有点不好意思面对郑家人了  
至于钟鹏和阿塔潘嘛…孩子都有了，就算再怎么生气也好，好像也没有什么办法了呢…能怎么办？停卡吧，钟鹏早些年就攒了不少钱，能养着阿塔潘；把阿塔潘关在家里吧，他怀孕了不能没有Alpha，分分钟还要把钟鹏也一起接回家，思来想去，好像除了接受这个现实就只有接受这个现实了，只是还是那句话，脸上会很难看罢了，何况钟鹏还有一个和准前夫的孩子在呢，虽然都说不是钟鹏的，可谁知道呢  
今天林家也早到了，当着林家的面，钟鹏和阿塔潘也收敛了些，林家到现在对于发生的一切都还不知情，问起钟鹏怎么没和林阳一起，钟鹏找了个理由塘塞过去了，幸好林家也不深究，和他们有说有笑的盼着林阳来  
“爸，妈”郑明心推着婴儿车进门，林阳跟着身后也喊了一声“叔叔阿姨好”  
见到郑明心回来了，那四个人在角落里努力减少存在感低人立刻站起来欢迎他们  
“回来啦！”  
“呃呃…对啊…回来了…”  
“回来辛苦了吧，来来来给我拿”  
“车给我吧”  
“路上辛苦了吧，哎呦孩子也辛苦了吧，这孩子还真的见着我就哭了呢，别哭了啊，来来来，上去休息一下吧，我帮你拿东西啊”  
“爸比等等我！”  
一瞬间，除了噗噗，其他东西都被他们拿走了，郑明心和林阳对望一眼有些无奈，朝客厅的长辈简单行了礼也跟着上楼了  
一进房间，就见到他们瘫在各处  
“挪个位置”郑明心提了提钟鹏的腿，把噗噗放到床上哄着，刚刚钟鹏突然出现在噗噗面前把噗噗吓哭了，小噗噗哭得脸蛋都红了  
“这小屁孩在肚子里的时候就不待见我，现在出来了还是不待见我”钟鹏翘着二郎腿叹气“这小孩果然不喜欢我啊”  
郑明心笑“你又不是他爸爸，还非要人家喜欢你啊”  
“那不也差点成了他哎呀老爸嘛，那顶绿色帽子我好歹也戴了好几个月呢”钟鹏撇撇嘴然后摸了摸阿塔潘的肚子“哎呀，还是我的乖乖好，我的乖乖最好了”  
“你好像真的瘦了很多啊”郑明心在一旁看着阿塔潘的模样“你这样会不会营养不良啊”  
阿塔潘人原本就瘦小，怀孕后因为害喜又瘦了不少，郑明心捏了捏他的手腕，真的一点肉都没了  
“吃不下..勉强吃就会吐，我也想吃多一点，可是就是吃不下…”阿塔潘也很想吃啊，可是他吃什么吐什么，前段时间都要打营养针来补充了  
“小滚现在也两个多月了，还是害喜的厉害，对了，你当时害喜的时候都是吃点什么缓解的啊？”钟鹏看向林阳“你当时不是也挺厉害的嘛？”  
林阳想了想，其实他害喜的不严重，也就一点腥的东西不能吃而已，最难受的时候就是钟鹏回来而郑明心不见他的那几天，除此以外他整个孕期都怀的很舒服“我其实没有什么不舒服的...只要你不接近我就好了，所以...你要不要试试远离一下小滚？”  
“...”钟鹏看向林阳“你是不是一孕傻三年，我当时是因为你的孩子不是我的你反应才大，小滚现在若是没了我信息素的安抚会更加难受”  
钟鹏心突然一跳——林阳怀孕的时候，接近我都吐成那副模样，怎么郑明心接近他就没事？  
“嗯嗯，我现在靠着爸比才能勉强吃点东西呢，要是没了爸比就真的什么都吃不了了”阿塔潘扁扁嘴“怀孕真的好辛苦…”  
听到阿塔潘委屈的声音，钟鹏也不多想什么转身安慰他，最重要的还是阿塔潘啊  
“虽然怀孕是很辛苦，但是看到宝宝的时候就觉得很值得了”林阳笑着看向噗噗“对不对啊噗噗？”  
“pupu～”  
“好可爱啊”阿塔潘听到噗噗的声音凑上来看，拿手戳了戳孩子的脸“好软！”  
singto也凑过来了，还拿手给噗噗玩，小噗噗抓住了singto的手，手劲儿还挺大的，小噗噗见到singto就咧开嘴笑，没有牙齿的小噗噗现在笑起来就容易流口水  
阿塔潘看到他流口水的模样忍俊不禁，郑明心拿着小手帕给他擦了擦口水，把孩子抱起来哄着玩  
小噗噗在郑明心的怀里比在床上舒服，眯着眼睛咂巴着嘴  
阿塔潘看着他们两，越看，越觉得这两个人，怎么这么像啊  
“...这孩子跟你怎么这么像啊”  
最怕空气突然安静  
阿塔潘立刻意识到自己说错话了，这孩子都不是郑明心的，怎么会和郑明心像啊，可是...阿塔潘多看两眼，妈的，是真的像  
跟一个模子倒出来似的  
singto听到阿塔潘的话看向郑明心和噗噗，郑明心抱着噗噗，还挺好做对比的  
来回看了两眼，singto甩甩头再看，刚刚他都错觉起来了，以为眼前出现了两个郑明心或者两个噗噗  
林阳叹了口气，他其实早就发现了，小噗噗和郑明心长得很像这件事，这两个人不仅仅长得像，性子方面也很像，主要表现在吃上面，噗噗真的很能吃，给什么吃什么，这也是噗噗为什么长得比别的孩子要快的原因。想到这林阳动了动，虽然不是个很好的时机，但是既然开头了，不如…“其实...”  
“哎呀这有什么，我天天照顾他呢，可能相处久了就像了”  
singto皱起眉头，郑明心这样勉强笑起来的模样，和他怀里那个恣意笑着的小脸看起来也是一摸一样啊！！！  
钟鹏和王慧侦坐着的位置正好也能看到他们两，他们两看着郑明心和噗噗，越看越觉得，很像  
特别是刚刚小噗噗吃饱了打嗝的模样，钟鹏想，和郑明心小时候一摸一样的欠揍呢  
“阿心”林阳喊他“噗噗他是”  
“林阳，我说了我不会在意的，这件事情就不要提了”郑明心知道他想说什么，不是他不想知道，但是如果会戳到林阳的痛楚，他宁愿不知道  
“你听我说”林阳捧着郑明心的脸，一字一句清清楚楚的告诉他“噗噗，是你的孩子”  
“当然，他永远都是我的孩子”郑明心没反应过来他说的意思  
但是其他人反应过来了  
林阳失笑，多加了几个字“噗噗，是你亲生的孩子”  
“嗯嗯，我一定会把他当成自己亲生的孩子的”郑明心还是没反应过来  
林阳无语，都这样了，他怎么还钻这种牛角尖呢  
钟鹏站起快步走过来，他都懵了，为什么孩子突然变成了郑明心的孩子，这…这两个人之前都不认识的啊，还是认识？不对不对！肯定不认识的，可是不认识怎么有的孩子！？这到底怎么回事？！  
“噗噗真的是郑明心的孩子？亲生的？真的？”  
林阳点点头“是真的”他看向郑明心“和你在一起之后...我觉得是时候跟你说了...可是你都不愿意听我说”  
“…你不是骗人的吧？”这个真的是太不可能了，钟鹏还是不敢相信  
“我没有骗你，是真的，不信你可以带他们去验DNA”  
“不是..你们什么时候暗度陈仓的”钟鹏看向郑明心，见他还一脸茫然的，钟鹏指着郑明心问林阳“不对，他怎么一点都不知道啊！？”  
“噗噗..噗噗是我的孩子？”郑明心终于反应过来了，但是这信息量有点大，他的大脑刚刚重启就接收这样的信息有点点死机  
“是你的...你不知道是因为...那天早上...我跑了...”在这么多人面前说起那天的事情，还是挺尴尬的  
“...什么时候？”郑明心怔怔的问了一句  
钟鹏突然想起来，一握拳拍掌心“是不是郑明心办单身派对那一晚？”  
林阳点点头  
“那晚...那晚我不是和singto在一起吗？！”郑明心看向singto“不是你吗！？”  
“什么！？”王慧侦原本以为与自己无关，听到这句话暴躁起来“你们两怎么回事！”  
“我没有！”singto吃瓜吃到自己身上，见王慧侦跳脚立刻举起双手表示清白“我没有我不是你不要瞎说啊郑明心！！”  
“嗯？？？”郑明心惊的脸都要歪了，那天晚上的人…明明就是…emmm，等会儿，看singto的模样，好像真的不是…  
“啊！“一声惊呼，大家看向singto  
“我，我记起来了！我真的见过你！就在那天早上！”  
“什么？！”  
“那天早上…我去找new的路上，碰到了你”singto看向林阳“当时你和我碰上了，你可能不记得我了，因为你跑的很快”  
林阳微微一怔，也想起来了，他确实在出门之后碰到了一个男人，原来那个人是singto啊  
“不是…可是你们是怎么，怎么走到同一个房间的？谁给你们开的房间啊！？”钟鹏凌乱了，两个人那个时候可以说是陌生人，按道理来说根本就不可能能碰上的  
郑明心低头想了想  
「嫂子从洗手间出来我见过他，他当时已经很醉了，还差点进错了K房，我就过去扶他了…我，我在KTV楼上开了间房……」  
「不不不！我开房给他休息..不是和他开房！我开了房以后我就走了！真的！」  
“Lee…”  
“你说什么？”林阳听到他低喃了句什么  
“Lee，房间是Lee开的”  
“Lee？！”  
“谁叫我呀～”众人往门口看，正好见到Lee出现“哦吼，你们还真的全部在这里啊….等会儿，你们的眼神怎么这么恐怖啊……”  
钟鹏眯了眯眼“来得正好啊…对了，我记得我收了一瓶好酒，Lee，要不要喝喝看？”  
“….不好吧…宴会还没开始…”  
“那不重要！”郑明心开口，朝他笑“来来来，过来看看孩子啊”  
Lee吞了吞口水，总觉得这里是什么狼窝似的，但是他们叫到又不好不过去  
挪着步子走了过去，钟鹏从自己房间拿了两瓶酒过来，几个人轮流给Lee灌，Lee原本就不胜酒力，没几杯酒喝醉了  
“Lee”  
Lee抬头看郑明心，打了个酒嗝，笑着问“怎么啦”  
郑明心也笑了，坐到他旁边“你还记得之前我办单身派对的事情嘛？”  
“记得啊！”  
“你说你给林阳…开了个房？”  
“嗯！我做得好吧嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻我，我还把卡给了p’off呢！”  
“嗯？我没有啊！”钟鹏皱眉“我没收到啊”  
“唔…”Lee突然停了下来，过了好久好久  
“Lee？”  
“嗝！我，我给了！！”Lee回过神来委屈的说“我给了的！”  
“可是我没收到啊Lee”钟鹏徐徐诱导  
“唔…不可能啊…我…”Lee歪着脑袋“啊…我给了p’new！”  
“什么？”郑明心糊涂了“你给了我？”  
“嗯！”Lee肯定的点头“我给了你！”  
“…你给了我？？？”  
Lee想了想，再次肯定“对！我给了你！我，我开了房之后，拿了另一张卡，我想着，要把卡，把卡给p’off，让他把嫂子接回家…可是，可是我回去之后..见不到他，嗝，所以我把卡，给你了！给你了！”  
Lee指着郑明心朝钟鹏说“我给他了p’off，真的，我把卡给他了”  
“嗯？”钟鹏看向郑明心“你拿到了？”  
“我拿到了..吗？”  
“拿到了！”Lee举起手“你拿到了，你这样，这样把卡塞进了裤兜里的”  
Lee一边说一边做动作  
“你真的…给我了？”  
“嗯！”  
“…真的？”  
“你好烦！是真的！”Lee嚷嚷着“是真的！Lee没有骗人！”  
说完就往后倒，彻底睡过去了  
“在你身上？”所有人看着郑明心  
郑明心讪笑着“可能？是吧？应该..是的吧…”  
钟鹏看着睡过去的Lee，给他盖上外套“这小子，给你们两做了回红娘”  
林阳和郑明心看了一眼对方，红着脸笑了  
“也算…做了件好事”  
郑明心低头看着安逸的噗噗，心头一阵莫名感慨，是自己的……原来是自己的，他之前胡思乱想要搓圆捏扁的人原来是自己……林阳和他早就结下了果，他没有错过…他没有错过！真好！真好  
认真多看两眼，孩子，真的越看越像自己！  
想着想着抱得更紧了，这是他的孩子啊，是他和林阳的孩子…  
他抬头，看向林阳  
“之前没和你说…抱歉…”之前他和钟鹏是夫夫，而郑明心和singto订婚了，无论如何，噗噗都是一个需要死守的秘密，但是现在…他们竟然在一起了，有些曲折，但或许，这就是命运？  
郑明心抿了抿唇，伸手握住他的手，他说不出什么动听的话来哄他，只会温柔的看着他，似乎一切尽在不言中  
钟鹏看着他们两笑了“怪不得你之前不肯告诉我孩子的爸爸是谁呢，原来是郑明心啊”  
“嗯…怎么好说啊”  
“也是，哈哈，想想看，我的孩子的爸爸是我弟弟，这层关系，绝了！”  
Kuangdang一声，门口站着的人睁大双眼  
“你们说的什么意思？！”  
“…妈…”  
“什么叫，什么叫孩子的爸爸是我弟弟？！啊！？说话啊？！”  
孩子们面面相觑，最后郑明心硬着头皮开口“就是…噗噗，是我的亲儿子”  
“…我的老天爷啊…”


	28. 你好，你的儿子到了 28

  
NEW & TAY（ABO）  
OFF & GUN  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎  
  
  
郑妈妈晕了，惊吓过度  
私人医生来了，给郑妈妈打了针郑妈妈就醒了，本来私人医生建议她再休息一下，可她硬是爬起来下了楼  
此时大家都聚在了客厅，六个孩子低头站着，郑妈妈坐在沙发上，手上拿着降压药，深呼吸“把事情，给我说清楚了”  
六个孩子面面相觑，都不敢说话，怕又刺激到谁  
“怎么了老婆？怎么…？”郑爸爸不知道怎么回事，看着两个儿子有点迷茫“你们又做了什么事了？”  
“呃…”  
“他跟我说，噗噗…噗噗不是off的孩子…是…”郑妈妈感觉血压又要高上来了“是心心的孩子！”  
“什么！”林家人听到郑妈妈的话吃惊，他们一致看向林阳“怎么回事呢！？”  
林阳张了张嘴，却不知道该如何说起  
郑明心深呼吸开口问“从哪里开始说起？”  
“从最开始说起！”  
郑明心一抖，看着原本温柔似水的妈妈现在仿佛一点就爆，他有点怂了，但是还是慢慢开口，从最开始说起，从从Lee那里知道的事情开始说起  
其实总结起来就是，走错房间了，上错人了，一开始的婚约他们都是为了应付家里人才答应的，但是后来该回来的人回来了，该解开的误会解开了，所以都选择分手重新和对的人在一起，而原本走错房间上错人的那两个人，在这中间爱上了彼此，最后在一起了，在一起之后才知道原来当初那晚在一起的人就是对方，孩子也是他们两自己的  
“这算什么事啊…”林曦喃喃了句  
王妈妈看向王慧侦和singto微微有些惊讶“你们以前就在一起了？”  
王慧侦点点头“嗯，刚上初中就在一起了”  
这是他们第一次知道的事情，怪不得那时候王慧侦不沾家，老往外跑  
“后来分手是因为移民的原因？”  
“也不算，但是很大程度是因为移民，还有一些是因为我们两其他事情”  
“现在又在一起了…那你们是认真的？不会过段时间又分手吧？”  
王慧侦坚定的回答“不会”  
王妈妈来回看了他们几眼，最后叹了口气“怪不得你非要和他在一起…”  
“我们已经失去很多年了…不想再失去了”  
大姨妈听到他的话眉心微动，不再说话了  
现在更头疼的是郑家他们  
“你们的意思…心心…你和tay在…谈恋爱？”  
“对”郑明心点点头，原本就打算今天和他们说了，只是半路杀出了噗噗的事情“我们已经在一起了，等他们两离了婚，我们就去拿证”  
“儿戏..你们太儿戏了”  
“阳阳，到底怎么回事”林家忍不住问了句，总不能什么都是郑明心说，他们也要知道林阳的意思  
林阳看向郑明心，见他一直坚定的看着所有人，他也微微深呼吸看向自己的父母“爸，妈，我喜欢他…和钟鹏结婚是因为当时你们逼我结婚逼得太紧了...而且那时候钟鹏也急着结婚，所以我们两才勉强凑一起，我能给你们一个交代，钟鹏也...”  
“我当时是因为自己的问题”钟鹏接过话头，毕竟这是自己的错“那时候我答应司令不会再和小滚在一起妨碍他的前程，所以我为了让小滚死心，才急着结婚，而林阳刚好也要结婚了，所以我们俩个商量了一下，就决定结婚来...应付。”  
“那你们两个，这算你们两一起出轨了吗？！”郑爸爸看向郑明心和singto，看看他们要给自己什么交代  
“叔叔，不算出轨，我们两...其实没什么感情，若硬要说感情，其实也就是从小一起长大的情分罢了，我和new会决定结婚...也是因为当时我们两都觉得彼此是最好的结婚对象了”singto开口“叔叔，你也应该知道，我们两个在一起，多半是因为什么...我们现在只是找到了喜欢的人，不愿意再将就了”  
说到这，王慧侦突然伸手牵住了singto的手，无言的宣告他喜欢的人是谁  
王家的人见此都捂住了眼睛，没眼看没眼看  
“那阳阳你...你这算..出轨了…”林妈妈艰难开口，这实在是太难以置信了，自己一向守规矩的儿子，不仅出轨，还吃窝边草！？  
“若真要追究出轨，也是我先出轨了”钟鹏接下话  
林阳摇摇头“我知道你从来就不喜欢我的，我也不喜欢你，这算什么出轨。我知道钟鹏是为什么结婚，当我知道他能和小滚重新在一起之后，我很支持他，所以，没有出轨的说法”  
林妈妈看着儿子依偎在郑明心身旁，看着儿子时不时投向郑明心的眼神都带着温柔，知道他是真的爱郑明心的，和当时他带着钟鹏回来的时候状态完全不一样  
那时候他带着钟鹏回来，就是哥们一样的相处，而现在呢，现在就是小情侣的状态，他总是下意识的看着郑明心，似乎看到郑明心就能给自己勇气似的，或许吧，情人间就是这么互相依赖的不是吗…  
郑爸爸揉着脑袋，叹道“所以当初你们为什么要这么急着结婚呢，我都叫你们再想想，你们一个两个还叫不用多想了，决定好了，现在可好了，这烂摊子”  
两个孩子低头不语  
“我知道你们怎么想的，我从来没有想过要让你们去做什么联姻去扩大什么商业版图，我就是希望你们能开始考虑自己的终生大事，可是…你们真的想的太多了”郑爸爸又长叹一口气“我只是希望你们若是能考虑人生大事了，能安定下来了，就能好好考虑一下接我的公司，我从来没有想过要把儿子送出去毁了他们的一生来建造我的商业帝国，纵使我的公司是我一生心血，可是你们才是我真正的血脉相连，你们才是我最重要的心头肉”  
“爸…”两兄弟眼眶微热  
“我的公司再重要也好，在我心里你们才是最重要的，我希望你们能够找到喜欢的人相伴一生，而不是痛苦半生为了成就什么”郑爸爸站起来走到他们面前“爸爸老了，很多时候都力不从心的，甚至会想岔了糊涂了，以为让你们结婚定下心来你们就能接手公司的事务来帮我了，唉，谁知道会搞出这样的事情来，都是我不好，吓着你们了”  
“爸，对不起…”郑明心低头拉了拉父亲的衣摆，像小时候做错事一样  
“父亲，抱歉…”钟鹏也低头  
“罢了罢了，不勉强你们了，但是啊，婚姻的事情，你们这次要真的想好了才好”  
两兄弟点点头  
郑爸爸看着两兄弟，什么时候长这么大了，两座大山似的立在自己面前  
他伸手摸了摸两人的脑袋  
“长大了，这些破事要学会自己收拾了”  
郑明心抹了抹眼泪，点头  
郑爸爸后退两步，看向眼前的四个人，最后叹了句“这事，我就不多问了”  
郑爸爸说完走回去坐下  
阿塔潘看向自己的父母  
小姨妈微微张嘴，也不知道要说什么，他们是第一次知道其实这两个人已经在一起这么久了，当时还以为其实在一起不过几天，现在知道他们在一起这么久，也就能理解阿塔潘为什么铁了心的要和钟鹏在一起了  
“你真的非得和他在一起吗”小姨妈的语气里充满了无奈  
“嗯”阿塔潘肯定的点头  
“妈妈真的不知道你为什么这么执着”  
阿塔潘低头看脚尖，他也不晓得为什么，以前还不会这样，但是在经历过一次失去钟鹏之后，他就对钟鹏很执着了，在怀孕之后更是患得患失，虽然钟鹏一直都在自己身边，但是他总是怕哪天醒过来钟鹏又不见了  
“爸，妈，我真的不能没有他…”  
钟鹏感受到他的情绪，伸手把人抱进怀里安抚“我在，我在”  
小姨妈看着钟鹏呵护着阿塔潘的模样，那眼里的爱护都是真的，她也能感受到儿子原本不安的情绪在他呵护下渐渐平复  
“如果没了他，你会过的不幸福吗？”  
“…嗯”  
“这是你的选择”  
“对”  
小姨妈别过头“如果，不会后悔的话，你就这么做吧”  
“妈…”  
“他真的不是你最好的选择…”小姨妈闭上眼“你要进军营，他是你名义上的表哥，这传出去会给你带来很多非言非语，如果你都想到了这些后果，都能承受，那你就走下去”  
钟鹏听到她的话，心一紧，他最怕的，不过就是这些罢了  
“我不怕”阿塔潘开口“只要有他在我就不怕”  
钟鹏听到他的话，心里一惊，他都不怕了，他为何要怕，他一定会站在他身边，成为他最坚强的盔甲  
小姨妈睁开眼，再一次看向他们，良久，开口  
“好，我答应了”  
“老婆！”  
“你闭嘴”小姨妈开口“你别拿那些大道理来说我，我都知道，但这是我儿子，我不愿意看到他不高兴，而且…off，你会保护塔塔的，对吧”  
钟鹏郑重点头“我一定会”  
所有的事情似乎都能圆满解决了，钟鹏和林阳定好了去民政局离婚的时间，也顺便定好了去民政局结婚的时间  
只是不知为何，钟鹏一直都挺沉默的，阿塔潘问他怎么了，他又不说，晚上，还和郑爸爸在房间里聊了一宿，第二天一早就不知道去哪里了  
阿塔潘有点焦心，打钟鹏电话钟鹏都说自己正在忙，晚上回到家会和他说  
“别担心啦，或许是工作上的事情”郑明心抱着噗噗哄着，一边看着他“钟鹏做事有分寸的”  
“唔…我知道，我只是想他了”  
“…哦”  
如今郑明心可不会随便被这些柠檬给打败了，他现在可是个人生大赢家呢～郑明心看着怀里的孩子笑了，对吧～我的宝宝～  
好在钟鹏晚上就回来了，阿塔潘的心总算是放下来了，见他进门立刻跑上去抱住他“你去哪里了啊！一整天都不见人！”  
“我去办理了点东西”钟鹏挣扎着把包里的东西拿出来给他看  
“这什么？文件？”阿塔潘松开他，打开牛皮信封包着的文件  
“嗯，我，我把自己的户口迁到了我母亲那边”  
“什么？！”阿塔潘吃惊，看向手里已经具有法律效应的文件  
“从今以后，我是真正的钟家人了，虽然，我和我父亲还有关系，但是对你来说，我们隔开了一个家庭，以后，你就不会被人说是和表哥结婚，乱·伦了”  
“你今天就是去做这些事了？”  
“嗯”钟鹏点点头“原本我就是随母姓，只是我爸妈离婚的时候把我判给了我父亲，所以我和你之间才会存在一个表兄弟的名份，但是现在，我正式迁出来了，去了我母亲家，我和你之间，就不算有真正的关系，这样，你就不会被人说闲话了吧”  
阿塔潘看着手上的文件，红了眼睛“你怎么这么傻啊，我又不介意…”  
“可是我介意，我介意你被人说闲话，我不想你听到这些话难过…”  
“爸比…”  
“我总是想要给你最好的，我最宝贝的人，怎么能随便被人非议”  
阿塔潘上前把人抱住“谢谢你爸比…”  
有人爱他如此，他又何须再去害怕那些虚无缥缈的东西  
钟鹏拍拍他的背“我还有事情要去找郑明心聊，等会儿就回来，你先睡”  
阿塔潘放开他，懂事的点点头  
钟鹏把郑明心叫到书房，把刚刚那份文件递给郑明心看  
“这...你干嘛啊？！”  
“也没什么，只是告诉你而已，也请你转达给小姨妈，让她放心，我不会让小滚难过的”  
郑明心倒吸一口气“你真是...”  
“郑明心，还有一件事”钟鹏看向郑明心“爸爸的公司，你接了吧”  
郑明心一愣，不语  
“我知道你为什么不接，不过是因为当初这家公司是我母亲和父亲一手建立的，但是我一直都记得，那个时候我母亲把公司大部分的资源都拿走了，几乎架空了公司，是阿姨拿自己的嫁妆补上的，虽然你们都没说，但是我一直都记得，这么多年来，陪在父亲身边的人一直都是阿姨，阿姨待我也如亲生一般，我实在没有什么资格说要这家凝聚了父亲和阿姨心血的公司，而且我学的东西又和商业没有任何联系，你不一样，你本来就是学商的，你最适合了”  
“可是”  
“你不用可是了，不用忌讳我，这就是你的，你拿回去，我不要”  
“钟鹏，不论怎么说，你妈妈也有一部分心血在里面的”  
“她当年离婚的时候就已经拿回去了，你不用多想，父亲年纪大了，我不懂这些，就算交给我也是白费的，交给你是最好的，你也不用劝我，我一定不接的”  
郑明心低头沉思，想到这两天在父亲头上看到的白发，郑明心点点头“这样吧，我会回去公司帮爸爸，但是呢，你就拿着股票等分红，如何？即使你说阿姨当初已经拿走了她的一切，但是她是她，你是你，你们两不一样，而且现在不是还有孩子吗，收着这股份，我才能安心”  
“你啊...”  
“你不接，我就不回去”  
“...行，白送的钱，哪有不要的道理”  
两兄弟看着对方都忍不住笑了，一起下楼把这个决定告诉郑爸爸  
郑爸爸听完，眼眶都红了，忍着眼泪，把手搭在他们两肩膀上用力，低声说了句“长大了啊”，随后就路过他两上楼了，不过上楼以后隐隐约约听到他在房间里尖叫着“我终于解放啦！！！”  
两兄弟低头无语笑了，笑后又有些心酸，这么多年让他一个人撑着，风雨无阻的为这个家而奋斗，确实也该休息一下了  
“钟鹏，谢谢你啊”  
“谢我什么？把公司让给你了？”  
郑明心失笑摇摇头“不是啊，谢谢你当初把林阳带来我单身派对了，不然，我可能会走上一条完全不一样的路”  
“说起这个”钟鹏挑挑眉“这顶绿帽子我可戴了好久呢”  
郑明心讪笑着“呵呵呵呵...我也不知道的嘛...辛苦你了呵呵呵呵...”  
“来点实际点的吧”钟鹏扶着下巴“例如，股份多分我一个百分点？”  
“...我工作养家你不用工作你就坐着收钱已经够那顶绿帽子的量了吧？”  
“刚刚是谁说我收了股份会心安的？嗯？这会儿不认账了？”  
“你收合适范围内的我才心安，你收多了我替你不心安”  
“我挺安的”  
“我不安”  
“那关我什么事”  
“我不安就不能好好工作，不好好工作就会赚少很多钱，赚少很多钱你就少拿钱了，你说说关不关你事？”  
“还能这样？”  
“你说能不能？”  
“你们两吵什么啊？”  
两兄弟看向站在楼梯口的林阳，郑明心看他只穿了一件衣服皱了皱眉朝他走过去“你怎么穿这么少啊！着凉了怎么办！”  
“我有点热...”  
“不行不行，一定要多穿点，上楼上楼，不要站在楼梯口吹风了！”  
“我热～”  
“热什么啊，乖啊，上去啊”  
“真的很热嘛...”  
“不热，我都不热”  
“你摸摸看，热的！”  
钟鹏看着郑明心扶着林阳上楼，完全忘记了刚刚还在和自己吵着股份的事情，失笑，林阳一出现，郑明心满心满眼都是他了，哪还记得自己啊  
算了，他抖了抖，怎么觉得这里有点冷，他还是快上楼多加件衣服吧，而且他的宝宝和宝宝的宝宝正在等他回去呢  
钟鹏哼着小曲儿，慢悠悠的上楼了  
郑明心拉着林阳回了房间，正好听到噗噗在哭，郑明心连忙走过去把孩子抱起来哄  
“怎么啦噗噗，怎么哭哭啊”  
“噗…唔”噗噗一被人抱着就不哭了，委屈的趴在郑明心肩膀上  
“臭小子现在都会找人抱了”林阳看着噗噗又开始吐口水玩了“不要玩口水啦噗噗”  
“噗…”  
“是不是饿了啊”郑明心拍着噗噗的小屁股，想到林阳刚刚下楼不知道是为了什么“你刚刚下去做什么啊？”  
“啊…对了，我要给噗噗做个果汁我忘了！”  
郑明心见他一脸懊恼的模样笑了“都说一孕傻三年，好像也对哦”  
“什么啊！”林阳伸手拍他“怪你啦，你拉我上来我都忘了要做果汁给噗噗了”  
“好好好，我错我错”郑明心嘻嘻笑了“那我下楼再去弄一杯回来，你等我哦”  
“嗯～”林阳伸手接过小噗噗，噗噗换了个人抱还有些不满意，不过闻到爹地身上的奶香味，他好像又肚子饿了呢  
郑明心摸了摸噗噗的小脑袋，又亲了亲林阳的嘴角“等我回来啊”  
林阳害羞一笑，抱着噗噗低头应道“知道啦，快回来啦”  
“嗯哼～”  
林阳看着郑明心出门的背影，抱着噗噗看向窗外  
“噗噗，你看，有星星诶”  
噗噗转了个头看，咿咿呀呀的不知道在说些什么  
“噗噗，我们看着星星等”林阳想说的话在舌尖绕了一圈，最后笑着轻声开口“我们，等爸爸..回来吧”  
“唔嗯！”小噗噗好像听懂了，应了一声  
林阳笑了笑，亲了亲噗噗的发旋，把孩子抱的紧紧的  
一栋小洋楼灯火通明，每一个房间都有一个人开着一盏灯等着他喜欢的人回来  
  
  
—— THE END


	29. 你好，你的儿子到了 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 孕期play，我不是人，我搞孕夫

NEW & TAY（ABO）  
作者：卜卟叻  
转载署名，非商业使用，禁止演绎

刚结婚一年他们就迎来了二胎时代，架不住家里人催，而且噗噗年纪还小，一家三口就搬回了大宅里住了  
“这就对了嘛，噗噗还那么小，tay又怀孕了，还是回来家里好啊，妈妈可以帮你们嘛”  
为了给孕夫一个优良的休息环境，爱动的噗噗便被爷爷奶奶带下楼去照顾了，郑明心只要照顾好林阳一个人便可以了  
这一眨眼吧，林阳的肚子就跟吹气球似的涨起来了，这个孩子也算是个乖巧的，不怎么爱闹，比噗噗动的还少  
“今天怎么样？”郑明心爬上床趴在林阳肚子上和孩子说话  
“老样子，不爱动”  
“小懒猪哦”  
“像谁啊你说”  
“肯定不是我”郑明心一顿“到有点像钟鹏那个懒的”  
林阳失笑，慢慢坐起，看着郑明心和宝宝说话的侧脸  
“阿心”  
“嗯？”  
林阳抿了抿嘴，又不好意思开口，最后泄了气“没事…”  
“哦”  
林阳颇有些难耐的磨了磨腿，感觉小腹一阵热潮翻涌  
林阳咬了咬下唇，这已经不是第一次了  
他发现自己最近的性欲有点高涨，为了这个他还偷偷问过医生，得到的答案是——这是正常的，孕夫孕期时候的性欲有时候会比一般人来的强烈，医生还特意跟他说，没关系，孩子很稳，又不爱闹，有时候做做还能促进一下夫夫感情，但是让他怎么开口嘛…  
“早些睡吧，明天还要陪噗噗出去玩呢”  
“嗯…”林阳侧身睡下，只是感觉越来越难耐了  
他的大腿夹紧被子，下身小小幅度的摩擦着舒缓，只是越磨越难受，隐隐约约还感觉到后穴流出了粘液  
“呜…”  
“怎么了？”身旁的郑明心紧张的问“是不是脚抽筋了？”  
“没、没有，没事，你睡..睡吧”  
“哦…”郑明心安心睡下，还将人抱进怀里，一手摸着林阳的肚子  
紧紧相依的身体感受着彼此的温度，林阳感觉自己快烧起来了，后穴也越来越湿润，好像要把自己的裤子沾湿了一般  
郑明心和自己的下体紧紧相靠，也不知道他能不能感受到自己的…热情  
林阳的手臂小心的绕过郑明心的手，扶上了自己的阴茎，咬着下唇不让自己哼出声来  
手上的动作缓慢，一下一下重重的的碾压着，铃口似乎冒出了些黏液出来，后穴一波又一波的热潮蜂拥而至  
胸前似乎多了一只手  
林阳一僵，感受到那只手精准无误的覆盖在了自己的小红豆上，一开始只是轻抚，然后用手捏了捏，激得他闷哼一声出来  
背后的人似乎忍着笑抖了抖，然后继续揉捏着他的乳头  
背后的裤子被拉下，郑明心的手指顺着臀隙滑进了后穴，早已泛滥成灾的地方轻易的就容下了他的手指  
“呃、呃嗯…”  
自己的敏感点此时都被很好的照顾着，林阳手上的动作也渐渐加快，配合着后穴那作恶的手  
一声低哼，伴随着他的喘息，林阳射出来了  
耳后被人亲亲一吻  
“舒服了？”  
“…嗯”蚊子叫似的  
听到他的回答，郑明心的手退了出来  
林阳抓住了他的手  
“嗯？”  
“你，你要不要？”  
“…不好啦”他的理智压制住了他的情欲“你有孩子不要太折腾了”  
“没关系的…”林阳红着脸低声“医生说…如果我自己动…可以的…”  
“可…”  
“我..我还…”  
郑明心吞了吞口水，他也确实吃素很久了  
他看着林阳跪在自己腰上，自己开拓着后穴，似乎有点不方便，轻皱眉头的模样看起来很可爱  
“要不要帮帮你？”  
“我可以！”  
嗯，还挺犟的  
终于，他感觉自己应该差不多了吧，伸手去碰了碰郑明心的，感受着那沉甸甸的肉感，扶着柱身一点一点的坐下  
“呜…”  
“嘶”刚进去一点，郑明心就觉得有点紧了，那小嘴像吸盘一样，他差点就交代了  
林阳咬着唇慢慢的坐，感受到前端进去了还休息了一会儿，一点一点的，直到完完全全进去  
这姿势也很久没用过了，之前林阳都是躺在床上享受的，突然要自己自助还挺不习惯  
感觉自己习惯了，林阳才开始小幅度的动起来，他也不感太用力，还是怕会打扰到里面小的那个  
这个体位的好处大概就是林阳能怎么舒服怎么来了吧，他动着找到自己最舒服的点，手抚上自己胸前的红果果肉捏着，小小阳被郑明心握在手心里爱抚，这自助餐他吃的很欢乐  
就是有点累  
动了好一会儿都不见郑明心射  
“累了？”  
“你怎么还不射啊”  
“…你觉得你老公我早射是一件好事吗”  
“…也不是…可是我好累...”  
“要不换换？”  
“…不要，就这样！”  
嘿，脾气还上来了  
林阳休息了一会儿又重新动起来，小穴还带着律动的收缩着企图让他快点缴械  
郑明心感受到了，暗自发笑，看他实在累了，手上加速，和林阳一块高潮了  
“啵”一声退了出来，林阳睡倒在一旁  
郑明心失笑，抱着累垮的人进了浴室清洗，然后再抱回床上  
“好累…下次我要选个其他的体位…”  
郑明心亲了亲他的额头“好，明天我就上网查一查”  
“好…查…查一查…”  
看着林阳睡熟了，郑明心重新将人抱进怀里，手摸着肚子，林阳感觉到了熟悉的体温，无意识的往他怀里钻  
“睡吧…晚安了”


End file.
